


The Dragon and The Broken Girl

by Lilac_symphony



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Character Death, F/M, Gajevy - Freeform, Gangs, Gruvia - Freeform, Kinda, Nalu - Freeform, Or not, Redemption, fairy tail - Freeform, idk - Freeform, like fair tail modern but based kinda the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 47,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_symphony/pseuds/Lilac_symphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy always would crave for something more. Like her mother she was born to travel and go on adventures, but that was something that Lucy knew she would never have. Little did she know that her life was about to change completely…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At the Beginning

To say that I was bored was an understatement, I would have rather be sticking pins into my eyes while simultaneously having my body slowly placed in acid. There was nothing I hated more than theses meeting. I absolutely hated board meetings, I hated sitting behind my father and watching as a room of middle aged men screamed at each other like children. So I did what I always did, excusing myself snuck into the bathroom. 

I took a deep breath before stepping toward the sinks, I had already made the choice to try and leave early and explore, and I wasn't about to back down now because I was scared. Slowly lifting my purse onto the sink taking out my makeup bag. Firstly I definitely would have to change my clothes, with that in mind I took off my blazer and made some minor alterations to my attire. I released my blond locks so they flowed down past my back and shoulders, untucking my white button down and tying it under my chest. 

Turning around to give a good look at my skirt, hoping to make it work with this new alteration. sighing as I gave up and reached into my purse breaking out my favorite red high waisted shorts from my purse. I had to admire being able to carry such a great handbag that could fit everything I needed allowing me to do things like this a lot easier. 

Finally I decided on leaving the stockings on and the simple black heels as I carefully applied some pink lipgloss and shoved everything back into the bag. Satisfied with my work I gave a final once over before leaving the bathroom.

As I exited the large office building i made sure to keep my guard up, watching carefully to see if any of our family's bodyguards saw me leave. Luckily i was placed under the watch of Aquarius and Scorpio for today so they were most likely getting it on in a broom closet, I shuddered at the image. Not taking any chances i took a final look at the office building and started walking down the street. 

I made sure to keep my head low and purse close to my side, nervously I began to run my hand through my hair.

Suddenly I was thrown to the side by a boys shoulder, I watched him dart down the street glaring at his back as he went. Quickly I began to right myself huffing as a large group seemed to run by me, i noticed that they all seem to run into a rundown building but what caught my attention was the boy stopped in his tracks and was staring right at me. He seemed to have on a flannel shirt, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showing off his inked arms with a white SnapBack resting on his head strands of pink, the fuck?, hair peeking through. 

 

“Can I help you?” My voice was obviously agitated but the pink haired boy didn't seem to care, he just gave me a large smile before turning and walking away. “Freak.” 

I continued on my stroll, the pink haired boy running through my mind. The more he crossed my mind the more pissed off I became, I ended up bursting through a local book store scaring the owner as the door hit the wall. I apologized and proceeded to browse through the seemingly endless shelves of books, I hadn't realized how long I had been in the store until my phone started to buzz annoyingly. Sighing I placed the books i had in my arms and proceeded to buy them, the owner smiled at me as I left and proceeded to answer the angry, and very threatening, text messages from my bodyguard Aquarius. 

I had only made it three steps out of the store before I smelled the smoke, coughing I looked down the street to see a building up in flames. Shocked I turned and stared at it, how the hell did that happen! Soon the street became flooded with citizens in a crazed panic, I found myself being pushed and shoved on both sides but all I could do was stand and stare at the building as it burned. It wasn't until a strong hold whipped me around and started dragging me around that I had realized the streets were flooded with news reporters, police, and fireman. My eyes wandered up the inked arm to the back of a pink haired men; I went to pull my arm away but instead was only met with a seemingly impossibly tighter hold as I was dragged down the street and into an alleyway. 

Oh god, he was going to kill me. 

nervously I had started to fight against the hold on my arm, scratching at his hand and tugging my arm towards me. I was completely freaking the fuck out. Bloody scenes played out in my head, over and over I saw my body tortured and dismembered. That is until my kidnapper pulled me into a bar, then I just stared at him and turned to leave. 

“Where ya going!” His voice stopped me, it was welcoming and sounded so innocent. It sent shivers up my spine. “Come one, stay awhile.” He looked at me as if I was pray. “I don't bite.” 

Something in me told me that was a lie. 

“No thanks, I really should be going.” I went to take a step away when I realized he was still holding my arm. The bastard was just teasing me, he knew I couldn't leave. “Please let me go.” 

“Only if you tell me your name.” He was smiling at me, as if this was a game. I glared at him before tugging at my arm, he only laughed at the effort I gave. 

“Anna, my name is Anna.” I went to go tug my arm away but the grip only tightened. Slowly I looked up at my captor and saw him frowning down at me. 

“No it's not, it's Lucy. We used to go to school together.” I felt my blood boil, who the hell was this kid and why was he teasing me. 

“If you knew my name then why'd you ask me!” I yelled in his face, my anger making me fearless as I took a step closer to him and glared into his eyes. 

“I like you.” He smiled before dragging me further into the bar. “I'm Natsu in case you forgot.” I was completely positive I would remember a pink haired boy. 

I decided this guy had to be mentally unstable. 

I'm going to die, I’m going to die and I didn't even tell father I loved him. 

Looking around I found the bar nearly empty, only a few people were in it and they all seemed to be passed out. The fear in my belly seemed to just grow and grow. “Please you have to let me go! You don't understand, my dad is going to freak out soon and I rather he not send a search party out to find me.” 

As much as I hated to admit it, I had to go home. father would be panicking soon and probably have the whole police force out looking for me, at least I hoped he would. 

“Lucy, do you honestly want to go back? I mean you used to look so happy and just alive. But today, when I saw you.” He turned to look at me, I had finally found my voice that seemed to be stuck in my throat as his sad eyes stared back at me. “Where'd the little girl who'd dreamed of adventure go? The girl who wrote countless stories about adventures and explorations.” 

“She watched her mother bleed out in the street.” 

It all started to click in. 

I-I did know him, Natsu, he sat next to me when they went to school together. Suddenly, years of memories that I had repressed rushed to the front of my mind. I had forgotten about the small public school I once attended, and all the kids I used to be friends with. 

But most importantly I had forgotten Natsu, the loud pink haired boy who always picked fights with the other boys. I had forgotten how he was my very first kiss under my favorite tree on my eighth birthday, the same day I had lost everything. 

I could feel the tears in my eyes, they burned and quickly bit my bottom lip keeping them from falling. Everything felt so numb, remembering that day always seemed to have that effect. Slowly I took a deep breath before looking Natsu back in the eyes, I saw regret and fear staring back at me. 

“Lucy I-” I watched as he fumbled for words, slowly scratching his head before letting out a deep sigh. “Listen I'm so sorry, I had no idea- I mean if I did know.” He frowned before taking a deep breath. “I'm so sorry. It's just when I saw you today something just came over me.” I could feel his thumb rubbing circles on my arm. “I mean I saw you in the bookstore and did such a half ass job setting that wear house on fire just so I could see you!”

Wait, what.

“You did what.” He seemed to realize what he said and just continued to stare at me. “Let. Me. Go.” 

“No, you're gonna run away.”  
“Damn right I am! Now let me go!”  
“No.”  
“I'll kick you.”  
“No you won't.”  
“I swear to god I will. Now let go of me.”  
“Listen I can explain its-”  
“LET GO!”  
“Lucy please just stay calm.”

Fuck that. Before I registered what I was doing my foot connected with his shin, immediately he released the hold on me and I took my chance and ran towards the exit. I probably would have made it too if I wasn't tacked to the ground by him. 

“Get off or I'll scream!” I started to squirm underneath him, trying to wiggle my way from beneath him.

“It was abounded I swear! It hasn't been occupied in years!” I could feel his arms snake around my waist, pulling me close to his chest. “We were just making a statement!” He was screaming in my ear as I tried to escape. My legs were flying all over the place and I could see my purse had slid across the floor from the corner of my eye. “Lucy I'm begging you to stop. Squirming. Around. Like. That.” Suddenly he was growling in my ear, I froze instantly, realizing that I was currently giving him an unintentional lapdance. 

“Oh my god.” My whole face heated up at how tight he was holding me to him. 

I felt him take a deep breath against my neck before the door burst almost off its hinges and a large crowd seemed to fill the entire bar. Natsu’s arms instantly tightened around me, soon all eyes were on us. I looked around the room before my eyes found an elderly man slowly walking towards us. Instantly I recognized him as the leader of Fairy Tail, the well known and very munched feared gang in Mongolia. I started to panic staring at the whole Fairy Tail gang who were staring right back at us, I felt myself slightly push my back closer to Natsu. 

“Hey gramps, sorry bout just disappearing like that. Um this is Lucy.” 

Holy shit HOLY SHIT. He's in Fairy Tail. Fucking. Hell. I kicked him, in the shin. I'm so dead. 

All eyes seemed to be looking at me, some more terrifying than others, and I'm not ashamed to admit that I let out a squeak when the master of the gang took a step towards me. 

“Natsu, you do know who this girl is right.” I suddenly felt the boy behind me shake with laughter as the master slowly leaned in closer as if to get a better look at us. “Miss Heartfilia, I do hope you know where you are.” quickly I nodded my head, digging my sharp nails into Natsu’s arms as he seemed to nuzzle into my hair, still shaking with laughter. 

“I-I ah promise I won't tell, I swear! I don't even know where I am, Natsu-he just kinda-” my voice suddenly caught in her throat as a beautiful red haired women took a step forward. She seemed to be drenched in blood, her black turtleneck tore in several places, yet the blood did seem mostly to be someone else's. I found my eyes stopping on a large gaping wound on the women's arm. “You're hurt.” It was a faint whisper but before I knew it I was standing and walking towards the women. Natsu and the Master forgotten, I gently took the woman's arm in my own hands examining the wound closer. “It's not that deep, I can clean it and patch that up easily.” It's was more of a mumble to myself, something I learned to do when I was still little and some of my bodyguards would get injured when they helped out father. 

“It's nothing.” Angered my grip tightened suddenly, the women's stuberness struck a chord with me.

“Shut up.” The women froze, taken back from my outburst. “Sit down, get the medical kit and let me fix you.” I saw someone quickly rush behind the bar as the red haired girl dropped suddenly to the floor.

“Damn Lucy…” quickly I glared at Natsu who shook from the fire behind my eyes. 

“Honestly, I hate stubborn people like you two.” From the corner of my eye I saw a black haired boy slowly slide the medical kit next to her. I frowned as I worked my hair up in a messy ponytail, falling on my knees beside the red haired women. “ always trying to be strong. Yeah For what?” slowly I took some antibacterial wipes and cleaned the wound, the woman hissed as they passed her injuries. “There's no point in trying to be stronger than you are, that's how people die.”

a quick flash of orange hair flashed in my mind, causing me to falter as I started to prepared the bandages. cursing under my breath I rolled my shoulders before tightly bandaging the women's arm. 

Slowly I rose to my feet, the bar was silent as I walked towards my forgotten purse. Grabbing it I threw a quick glance towards Natsu before making my way towards the exit. I absolutely hated people who were so stupid to rush into things even when they weren't strong enough. suddenly I could feel a gentle hand wrap around my wrist, jerking it away before they could get a grip on it, I glared at the short haired women who seemed hurt by my actions. 

“Don't, I'm tired of this game.” She took a step back at my harsh words, “I'm leaving. Have fun killing yourselves.” With that I swung the door open and left.

Slowly I walked towards the street my heels the only thing making noise as I went. I dug through my bag in search of my phone, my anger grew as I saw no messages from my father. I pushed the anger aside as I walked down the street, looking for any indication of where I was. Something inside me told me I should report to the police about the fair tail hideout, but my angered pushed that thought away. If my father wanted to dedicate his life to destroying all the gangs in this city, let him, i didn't care. I scuffed as I put the my phone back into my purse, if my father didn't care where I was then I would relish in the fact. I began to wander back towards the office building wishing I could return to that lovely book store, but the whole street was blocked off from the fire earlier. I cursed Natsu and every last known member in his stupid gang. 

“Lu.” I turn to look at the voice calling about to me. “Wait.” Clearly out of breath I just glare at Natsu. 

“Go home Natsu.” He looks up at me panting for breath as he takes a step towards me. “Your Lucy died a long time ago.” 

“I don't believe you. My Lucy was just here, she just stared my family in the face and patched someone up.” I felt my glare harden as he takes a step to stand in front of me, I hated that he was now taller than me. “I don't know what happened Lu but I'm not gonna give up that easily.” I scuffed at him before turning to leave. 

“I don't care what you do, just don't get in my way.” 

We walk in silence, every now and then I can feel his eyes on me as I window shop. It’s not long before the street lights are turned on. Our walk is brought to an end as a sleek black car pulls to a stop in front of us. I glance at Natsu as my shofar opens the door for me, I'm surprised to see Natsu looking back at me. Something is off about him, I ignore it not really caring, I step into vehicle watching the door shut. I stare at Natsu through my tinted window, watching him walk down the street as the car pulls away. 

“Miss Lucy, may I ask who that was.”

“No one.” I close my eyes leaning against the leather seats. “Just a persistent fool.”


	2. Reunited, and The Bonds of A Sister

It's weeks before I see Natsu again, it's outside my high school and he seems to be wearing that stupid face splitting grin again. I grip my school bag tighter then I should before making my way towards him, I shoot him an unamused look before walking through the school gates. I hear him follow me pestering me about my day and demanding my undivided attention, he follows me all fifteen blocks to the downtown bookstore that I love. He follows me quietly as I browse through shelf after shelf, I feel his eyes stare at the nape of my neck. I fight the chills that run up and down my spine, slowly I place a large stack of books into his opened arms, smirking as he is taken by surprise by their weight. 

“Hey Natsu!” I watch him turn towards the feminine voice and I give a quick glance as well, seeing it's the blue haired girl from before I turn back to the bookshelf, creating a second stack. “It's a strange sight seeing you here.” Her voice is filled with joy and laughter, I feel myself become annoyed with every word. 

“Lucy wanted to come here,” he makes it sound like he hadn't stalked me from school. “I think she might rival your love for books Levy!” He starts to laugh and I turn to walk down the aisle to get away from them. Something about that name rings in my head but I ignore it allowing my annoyance take over.

“Yeah right flame-brain, my Levy could read that whole stack twice as fast as blondie!” I don't turn to look at the unfamiliar male voice, to horrified that the trio is now following me through the bookstore as if we are all on a group outing. 

“Gajeel, be nice.”I hear the unmistakable sound of someone being hit before I turn to look at the trio, my curiosity getting the better of me

I have to restrain myself from gaping at the tall looming figure next to the petite blue haired girl. He looks like he was just let out for good behavior, body covered in tattoos and piercings. His long black hair falls behind his back and he seems to be staring at the girl named Levy. Levy looks like a child next to him, her fairy like appearance draws eyes to her, it pulls something from the back of my mind, but I push it back to intrigued with the trio before me. 

She barely reaches his elbows and I realize that she's in heels, I slowly become impressed with the amount of control she seems to have over both boys. She walks towards me and her indie dress flows with every step, she sends a friendly smile at me when she stops next to me. Something warm fills me and I feel myself naturally drawn to this girl. 

Before I know what's happening we begin to walk towards the cash registers. I fall into a rhythm with her as we talk about our favorite author, she then digs out a book from her bag and slowly hands it to me. I look at it for a long time before I realize what exactly I'm holding, it's a book I thought I lost years ago. I feel my eyes welled up with tears as my eyes scan over the dancing fairies, my mother's initials carved into the cover right above mine. My fingers caress the indents of the letters and I see one tear drop hit the cover. I slowly lift my eyes to levy, memories of hours spent in the school and the county library, story after story shared and cherished. How i lent levy my prized possession days before my life crumbled. 

“Levy...I missed you…” I stare at her warm smile as I hug the book close to my chest. I feel her arms slowly wrap around me and her forehead gently resting on the top of my shoulder, I curl my face into her hair as I silently let tears fall. We stand there as others stare at our embrace. 

“I tried calling you for months Luce but you stopped answering your phone! You stopped showing up to school, my grandmother told me what happened to you mother.” Slowly I lock eyes with her familiar hazel eyes, I can clearly see the pain and sorrow swimming in them, I feel myself outstretch my arm pulling her close to my chest. “I became relentless, calling your home and cell but never getting through, then one day your phone was turned off.” I can feel her grip the back of my uniform tightly, my stomach is filling with regret making me sick. 

When Levy lost both her parents in a car crash I was there for here night and day, my mother let her stay countless nights helping her through the tough time. She read us story after story from the very book between us, it was Levy’s favorite. I didn't hesitate when Levy finally agreed to moved into her grandparents house permanently, I let Levy borrow the book until she felt comfortable in the new house. I had no idea that it would be the last time I saw her, and I had no idea that she had tried to show me the same love when she realized I had lost a parent. I clutched her impossibly closer to me, the book dropping from between us. I relished in the feeling of being cared for and loved, never wanting to let her out of my arms. I locked eyes with Natsu over Levy’s head as he sent me a kind, forgiving, smile that I couldn't help but return. As much as I wanted to hate Natsu, he had brought back a part of my heart in the form of a best friend. I would be great full to him but that was all. Gratitude and acceptance are two extremely different things in my eyes. 

“Lev, why don't you come to dinner at my house tonight? You can stay over and we'll drop you off at school in the morning.” I quickly dug through my phone contacting my personal stylist to have him whip up something for levy to wear tomorrow and tonight. “Please, there's so much to catch up on.” Before she even responded I went back to setting up everything that would be needed during her stay. 

More importantly I also wanted to ask how she got involved with two thugs from a notorious gang, my thoughts were clouded as she nodded with a bright smile, wiping tears from her face. When I looked back up from my phone my eyes caught a brilliant white tattoo on her left shoulder blade, It wasn't the fact she had gotten a tattoo that bothered me, it was what the tattoo represented. 

Imprinted clear as day for the world to see was the mark of a member of the Fairy Tail gang. My movements stilled as the mark seemed to stare back at me, never would I have pictured her joining such a low organization. An organization that my father worked day in and day out to destroy, thoughts flowed around in my head trying to figure out what could have possibly possessed Levy to be a part of something like Fairy Tail. I quickly made sure to tell the stylist to have both her shoulders covered in all the outfit choices, something in me still wanted to protect this girl I once called a friend. As angry as I was I couldn't find myself to place my rage towards her. 

“Wow Lucy, here I thought it would take us all months for you to warm up to us!” Natsu’s loud laughter followed us as we exited the store, books forgotten the only thing that mattered was the book from our childhood. “If I had known Levy was the key, I would have pushed you to her weeks ago!” I felt my anger boil as Natsu slowly stood next to us, nudging me with his shoulder. 

“I have no reason to warm up to you.” I stared coldly at him, I faintly heard Levy whispered my name as she gripped my elbow. “I'm grateful that you and Levy stayed close, but I have no significant ties to you Natsu.” I could see a sadness fill his eyes, good he's getting it. “Nor do I ever want to have those sort of ties with you.” I saw him clench his fists at his side, Levy seemed more persistent with dragging me away from the pink haired boy, as did the raven haired boy try to get Natsu to move away from me. “Honestly you're a pest if anything. Stop following me around, don't show up at my school again or I'll have you forcibly removed.” 

“My Lucy-” his head was lowered, he refused to look me in the eyes, something about that made me snap. 

“How many times do I have to tell you before it sticks in your thick head!” I took a step towards him much to Levy’s displeasure, I stared at his head as I let my final thoughts out, almost as a growl coming from my teeth. “Your Lucy is dead, she's not coming back.” With that I grab Levy and stalked down the street, leaving the two boys frozen in the same spot. 

“Lucy!” My body froze as Natsu’s voice filled the streets around us. “I'm not giving up on you, ya hear me!” Slowly I turned back towards him, disbelief clear on my face, “I don't care how long it takes! I will get my Lucy back, even if it takes the rest of my life!” I gasp at the sudden confession, positive the idiot had no idea the weight his words carried. 

I composed myself, quickening my pace as onlookers began to stare at the four of us. I could feel Levy shaking from her laughter in my hold, or was it the heat that radiated on my face. Something in me began to curl as Natsu's words began to echo in my head. 

The worst part was I wasn't sure if I was angry or elated at his words, I suddenly turned to Levy after we nearly ran three blocks away from the two boys, she watched me with an all knowing smile before patting me reassuringly on the shoulder. 

“Let me tell you something about Natsu.” I found myself giving her my undivided attention, taking in every word she said. “He keeps his word.” I felt my face combust in an all out blush, smiling Levy continued. “He really likes you Luce, and you are making this like a game for him.” She winked at me causing me to let out a soft squeak as she took a few steps forward, turning towards me like this was a all a joke for her “You should know, Natsu hates losing.” She looks up at the sky and I find my legs going weak “You know, I don't think I recall Natsu ever losing a game.” 

Her teasing ways did nothing to calm the blush that was surly covering me from head to toe. Natsu's eyes were at the forefront of my mind, the fire clear even from the distant we were from each other. I felt a strange shiver of excitement rush down my spine, making me become aware of everything around me. 

“Shut it Levy or you're gonna be sleeping on the floor!” 

Something about her laugh told me she just knew I was bluffing. 

It’s not until late into the night, while the rest of the house is blanketed with silence. After hours of talking and laughing that I hand her the small letter opener. She looks at me confused before I reach for the familiar book sitting on my desk. She watches me in aw as I lay the book in her lap, slowly she caresses the space just below my initials. Smiling up at me I encourage her with a small nod.

I watch as the knife slowly carves into the old wooden cover, her face in complete concentration. Something in me starts to bubble, as if my mother is there with us, smiling at us as we seal our bond as friends, sisters, family.

Levy’s hazel eyes stare into my brown as we smile at each other, drunk with the lack of sleep we had. Slowly she places the book in front of me, watching as I let my fingers glide over the L M she expertly carved into its cover.

That night I fall asleep with a warmth I missed. The feeling of safety fast asleep next to me.


	3. Could This Be Bliss

After that blissful night of playing catchup with Levy, I begin to see Natsu everywhere. As I'm walking with my security five steps behind me, Natsu ten steps behind them. Sometimes he's even walking besides my security, laughing with them and playing around, angered I tell my father that I'm obviously fine walking around alone since my security is too busy fucking around.

My message is received and Natsu practically pouts at me for a good week.

Although Natsu is somewhat grateful that he can walk closer to me without the fear of being shot. 

I meet up with Levy and sometimes her boyfriend, Gajeel, weekly to just sit and talk. We found an adorable cafe halfway from her public school, Magnolia High, and my Prep School, Magnolia School for Girls, we talk and discuss our dreams. When I'm with Levy I feel like an actual teen girl. Gajeel has started showing up more and rambling endlessly about his cat Pantherlily, he seems more opened now. After a while I realized he was just a big sap really, he also is tone deaf,so very tone deaf. 

But Levy seems to adore the giant oaf, so I find myself tolerating his babbling ways and his horrible singing. 

The thing that is honestly throwing me off lately is how Natsu is so silent. He only seems to talk when someone addresses him, otherwise he just sits silently and watches me. It's unnerving considering his words are still echoing in my head. It's seems I'm always on edge when I'm around him now, I flush when I catch him staring at me and I find myself just waiting for him to do something. 

It doesn't help that I've suddenly become the main focus of the Magnolia School For Girls rumor mill. It's annoying that people will just blatantly stare at me as I walk the halls, exchanging hush whispers and even starring as Natsu and I walk past the school gates when school is dismissed. Natsu doesn't seem to mind it though, although a small voice in the back of my head is telling me that he might be enjoying this. 

All of this crosses my mind and I try to focus on the positive as Natsu leads me down the familiar allyway. I pull on the skirt of my uniform as Natsu sends me a reassuring smile over his shoulder while readjusting my school bag on his shoulder. 

I try and tell myself that the only reason I'm following him is because he has said bag hostage and it's not the curiosity slowly crawling up my spine. I fail miserably. 

It's still early and I try and calm my nerves that there won't be that many people here, I mean come on who shows up at a bar at three o’clock in the afternoon. 

As Natsu gently swings the door opened it's clear that a lot of people show up at a bar at three o’clock in the afternoon. 

I hate this, so so very much. 

Natsu is instantly treated like family as soon as his feet hit the tile floor, as if suspecting me to go and try to leave I feel his fingers gently wrap around my wrist tugging me in as well. People send polite nods my way and I get a happy greeting and a wave from Levy and Gajeel, my eyes lock with a familiar head of red hair, I stand there starring at the women I helped bandage up. 

I look to where her injury should be and feel myself let out a sigh as I see she's seemed to heal with only a minor scar on her arm. Although she seems to be wearing it proudly,or maybe it's because it's directly below her own Fairy Tail marking. I remember a conversation my father once had about how Fairy Tail seeming to be more of a cult than a street gang, I push it away as I feel an arm slowly wrap around my waist. 

I look to see the now familiar left tattoo covered arm of Natsu, I'm not surprised seeing as he seems to be glaring at some male onlookers to our right. I dig my nails into his arm, nearly drawing blood, until he drops it giving me a pointed look, I raise an eyebrow at him. It's a form of silent communication that I've somehow allowed us to develop. Natsu just smiles at me before making his way to the bar. 

I'm left stranded, my bag still resting on his shoulder and I can feel the eyes on me multiply before I'm pulled to sit in a booth to my right. I stare up at a frighteningly large man with snowy white hair, his arm is wrapped around a delicate slim looking brunette in a green blouse and a black high waisted pencil skirt is just peeking out from under the table. Her brown eyes stare daggers at me, lord if looks could kill. 

“I'm elfman, this is evergreen.” I stare terrified at the large man besides me my eyes fly to the large scare right under his left eye, “Natsu has been going on and on about you coming here nonstop.” A feel a blush form on my cheeks, fiddling with my hands under the table. “Natsu….he's like a little brother to me…..” His voice trails off but the indication is clear, quickly I nod my head in understanding watching a bright smile split across his face. I find him hugging me and evergreen close to him and as soon as he releases me I make my way towards the bar after I nervously say my goodbyes to the couple. 

“Sup Luce.” I glare at Natsu before sitting on the bar stool next to him “Looks like Elfman likes you!” I feel his arm wrap around my shoulders as I look at the magnolia it girl standing behind the bar. 

“Mirijanne, oh my god.” I watch the white haired beauty beem at me, flicking her long locks over her shoulder. A soft laugh makes me look to her left, seeing someone who must be her younger sister Lisanna she talks constantly about. 

“Hi Lucy, Natsu has told us all so much about you.” I gape at her like a fish, not sure how to respond as she simply places two twin pieces of cake in front of us. “Welcome, first plate is always on us!” I just nod my head slowly and Lisanna wanders past her sister to help a man with blue hair. 

“Lucy,” I'm broken out of my trance by the concern in Natsu's voice. “I still need your help with my homework.” I clear my throat nodding my head before reaching for my bag. 

I just catch the look Mirijanne throws her sister Lisanna as I'm breaking out my tablet. I can feel Natsu tense by the second as I look over the essay he sent me the night before, I'm relentless as I highlight every grammar mistake in blue and his spelling mistakes in red. I just feel Natsu sulk besides me as I come to the end of his report. Slowly I make the document so I can see all four pages clearly decorated in red and blue. 

“Wow flame for brains, working on a art project?”  
“Say that again ya stripper I dare you!”  
“Why wanna go idiot!”  
“Try me Pervert!”

“Shut up, both of you, Natsu sit the fuck down or you'll be writing this paper alone.” Blue and Red eyes stare at me, I send them a glare and watch as they both scramble away from each other letting out a high pitched ‘Aye Sir’ before Natsu’s scrambling to get back on the bar stool next to me. “Idiot, this paper is important if you want to pass,” I lightly hit his arm with the back of my hand “concentrate or I'm leaving.” He nods his head at me seeming to put his entire focus on the paper in front of him “Ok, first thing try and not to confuse the three there’s”. 

I concentrate fully on helping Natsu with the paper in front of me, a gentle smile gracing my lips when ever he seems to retain something I taught him. Something about this situation is oddly familial to me. I let a small laugh leave my lips as Natsu orders us dinner from Lisanna, who in turn tells him to make it himself she's done for the day. They both laugh as Lisanna goes to prepare the dishes, something in me longs for a bond like that, I feel my eyes searching for levy who has her boyfriend lounging on her as she works on her physiology project. My heart grows thigh wishing I could find my own little family to be myself with. 

I feel a warmth surround me while I continue to work on Natsu's fourth draft, this time it's six pages and only half of it his highlighted in red. I marvel at how fast Natsu is at picking stuff up when he really applies himself. I bite my tongue before I speak my thoughts, gently clearing my throat to get the pink haired boy's attention, I send a warm apologetic smile at Lisanna who been nothing but nice to me all day. She winks at me before disappearing into the kitchen. 

“Natsu, your grammar has really improved! Now we just need to work on spelling.” I smile at him as he nods his head now determined to get his paper done. I glide the tablet over to him allowing him to work on the paper as I finish up my own homework. I find myself humming lightly, wishing I could feel this warm and carefree more often. 

I'm brought back to reality as my phone lights up between us. I glance already knowing what the message is about. I type out my reply quickly, telling Virgo to give everyone the rest of the week off and to call it a night, it's after I send the message that I realized this is the first time I've allowed them to have more than two days in a row off. I glance at Natsu, to consumed in re-writing his paper to notice, wondering what exactly the boy as started doing to me. 

Before I can stop myself I'm pressing gloss covered lips against his cheek, he wheels his red eyes to stare at me confused as I fall back against the barstool. I turn back to my homework pretending the whole situation had not taken place, the bright red tint on my cheek giving me away. this time I don't miss Lisanna’s knowing smirk as she places our dinner in front of us just as I finish shoving my books into my bag. I grip the plate tightly before turning to the still awestruck Natsu. 

“Keep working Natsu, I'll be back.” He sends me a questioning glacé at me “I'm going to go talk to Levy.” 

I slowly make my way towards the smirking blue haired girl, my head and emotions recalling what just took place. I glare at her as she makes kissing noises at me while I slide to sit across from her, she only laughs as a girl slides to sit next to her.

“L-Lucy, this is Juvia! She recently moved here, along with Gajeel, from the town over!” I smile at the girl taking in her water like eyes, she returns the smile before clearing her throat. 

“Juvia was really worried that Lucy might be a new love rival! But Juvia is so happy that Lucy's loves someone other than her gray!” I nod relishing in her innocence and bright aura around her, not even bother her to elaborate on who and what she's talking about. 

We begin to talk and get to know each other as I eat the delicious salmon and sweet potatoes, tempted to like the plate clean. I'm tempted to look over my shoulder to make sure Natsu is still working before I see a flash of red slide next to me. Slowly I turn to see the women I banged up weeks prior. I feel my throat close up as she stares me down, the last thing I said before storming out taunting me as I try and greet her. 

“Thank you for stitching me up, Lisanna even said she couldn't have don't it better herself.” I'm taken back from the warmth of the compliment. 

“I-it's no big deal, really, I couldn't just let it get infected.” My voice is small, terrified, the bite I had when we last talked completely gone. 

“Even when Natsu drove you up a wall, you stopped and made sure a stranger was ok.” She looks off into the distance while nodding her head. “I admire that in a person.” I just nod my head drumming my fingers nervously against the table. “I'm Erza.” 

I recognize the name instantly, stories Natsu spoke about coming to the forefront of my mind, I feel my body tense as I turn to her giving a clearly frightened smile. Breadsticks dance behind my closed eyes, along with terrifying stories of how Natsu was once thrown through a two story building when he yelled at her. 

“Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia.” It's the first time I actually said my last name to any of them, but her presence makes me want to tell her anything she wants to know. “It's nice to pro-properly meet you.” She sends a warm smile my way and I suddenly feel like I was granted the chance to live another day. 

“HEY LUCY.” I jump up with a high pitched ‘yes!’ pushing the table away from me as Natsu voice calls out to me, I quickly walk back to him as he sends a confused look my way. “I think I finally got it!” I watch him excitably grin up at me as I look over the paper. 

“Natsu, you spelled your name wrong…” I watch him bag his head against the table at Lisanna tries and hide her laughter behind her hand as she walks by. I, on the other hand, let out a wholehearted laugh as Natsu turns to stare at me defeated. 

I watch his eyes grow wide and my body shakes with laughter, I have to put the tablet down afraid I'll drop it. I look at Lisanna with tears in my eyes as she finally succumbs to her own laughter. Soon we are both clutching our stomachs laughing, unable to catch our breaths, tears streaming down our faces. I shake with a new wave of laughter as Lisanna reaches out and grips my hand before she almost loses her footing from laughing. She looks back at me shaking and her eyes glowing with pure happiness, I smile back at her a few giggles escaping my lips as we try and compose ourselves before we turn back to Natsu. When we see his face trying to decide on being angry or happy with find ourselves falling into another fit of laughter. 

Vaguely I hear a familiar voice shout a taunting comment at Natsu, neither of us in a proper state to stop him as he dives from his seat to scream at the raven haired boy who somehow lost his shirt. Soon I find Lisanna sitting on the bar urging me to climb next to her, we watch the boys argue. Soon our laughter is joined by most of the occupants as Natsu somehow removed the poor shirtless boys pants and are swinging them over his head. 

I smile as we’re joined by Levy after poor Gajeel was dragged into the fight. Soon Juvia is sitting by Lisanna's side cheering on the nearly naked teen, who I realize must be named Gray. I feel cold metal hit my thigh, looking down to see an unfamiliar cell phone resting there, I look up to see Lisanna wink at me before I quickly add my number, texting myself smiling as I feel my phone vibrate behind us. 

We both smile at eachother as she lays her arm over my shoulder bringing me close to her, I feel levy lean on my other side as I watch Juvia wrap her arms around Lisanna gripping my school sweater. I let them embrace me, feeling myself fall back into the warmth their bodies give of. 

I glance towards Natsu who's waving his hand obnoxiously at me, his bright smile making my stomach and heart clench. I let out a loud laugh and gray comes out of nowhere and tackle him to the ground, I see Gajeel soon jump on top of them before Elfman, it's not long to all the male occupants join in. As the roudyness seems to slow down I see Erza sit on top of the large dog pile like she single handily defeated all of them. 

A feeling of belonging starts to fill me begging at my toes, I allow the feeling to take over me. I feel an unfamiliar pair of eyes looking at me, I lock eyes with the ‘master’ over top Levy's wild hair. He smiles at me before nodding his head, I feel myself return the jester before Lisanna untangles herself demanding a girl’s night. 

I feel myself agreeing with her, the fear of losing this endless happiness when we all say goodbye. We agree to meet at Juvia's apartment since she lives alone, soon we are all walking arms linked together to our destination. 

I pray to myself that this night never ends, that I'm not taken from this bliss and forced into reality.


	4. The Darkness That I Know

I knew the second my boots touched the tile floor that my blissful adventures were over, as the guard led me closer and closer towards my father's office, my heart grew cold. I closed my eyes allowing my face to turn to stone as his doors swung opened, when I opened my eyes I saw a single file on his desk. I took a deep breath, falling into the leather seat across from his desk. 

“Father.” He glared at me hands hitting the desk hard. I stare back at him, ready for our little dance to begin. “Is there something you need.” He grunts at me dropping the thick file on my lap. 

“Open it Lucy.” I do as I'm told slowly peeling the folder opened on my lap, my whole body goes stiff as I profile shot of Natsu, and a list of his disciplinary and police record stares back at me. “I've had my men follow you, this boy seemed to close to you.” I feel tears welling up and i gasp touching one as it falls. “I always thought I raised you better then to be slumming around with people like that.” I look at my father his face blurred by my tears, I have no words as he simply waves me off, I stand clutching the file closer to my chest. I stand tall, glaring at my father before leaving his office. 

As soon as I hear his office doors shut, I'm sprinting down the hall. I hold the file close, terrified of any of its contents falling out. I run through the mansion until I'm in the garden, I push myself to keep going, desperate to put as much distance between me and my father's office. My legs burn but I keep running, tears streaming freely down my face, past the villas that our maids and butlers and other works stay along with their family. Soon the bearing in my legs turns into a settle numb feeling but I keep running, I don't stop until my body gives out on me, sending me tumbling to my knees. Stare up at the trees and clear sky above me, I freely allow myself to release the sobs that have me fighting to get out. 

I cry till my tears run out and my eyes burn as if they're on fire, I scream until I lose my voice, my throat dry begging for hydration, I sit on my knees until my body is weak and begging me to just fall. The file is littered with my tears, but I still open it, I stare at the picture of Natsu trying desperately not to see the gang member but the Natsu I know. 

Where is he, where is the Natsu I grew so close to, my Natsu.

My Natsu.

My Natsu. 

Natsu 

Natsu 

Natsu

his name stays in my mind, repeating over and over until I slam the file on the ground hitting it over and over with my fists, the papers begin to spread around the ground and I begin to gather them up, clawing at the ground around them. My knuckles begin to bleed as I punch the tree beside me, I drag my body to a standing position weak and desperate I stare down at his picture below me. I sink again to the ground not strong enough to take keep myself standing, I feel my body shake as I start sob. Tearless, silent sobs, body shaking as I gather up all the papers before closing the file and cradling it to my chest. 

I want to die. 

I want to run away, far from my family's property, its reputation. I want to forsake my last name and my family line. I want to be free. 

Most of all, I want to feel that warmth that I've finally been able to feel after years of longing. I want to feel as carefree as I do when I'm surrounding myself with people who want to know me as Lucy, and not as Lucy Heartfillia. 

Selfish wishes and dreams fill my mind as I feel my heart break again and again. Bring my knees close to my chest, feeling the file fall against my thighs. My nails dig into my arms, a desperate attempt to stop the shaking and the pain overtaking me. I feel the warmth of blood under my fingertips and I scream,my scratchy voice echoing off the trees and ground. I rip my nails from my arms, looking at the crimson red gathered under them, my head falls to my hands, desperate to hide from the world. 

I feel the weightless before the my hands hit the ground, soon my world is filled with darkness. I let sleep take me as I watch the cause of this pain slip from my thighs to the forest floor. 

I twist and turn when I wake, the warmth unfamiliar and my body to comfortable to still be in the forest. Slowly I open my eyes taking in the room around me, soon I realize that I'm in my bed. My heart clenches as my body stings from discomfort. 

“Miss Lucy, try not to move.” I turn to stare at the voice, surprised to see Aries staring back at me with her kind eyes. “Your body must be tight from sleeping against that tree.” I watch her approach my bead, gently patting my forehead with a damp cloth, “Virgo cleaned the scratches on your arms, please don't fall back to that, I was so worried.” I stare straight ahead as she slowly helps me to sit up. “Your father called up when you went missing.” I nod my head as she explains how they each lead search teams throw the city and the grounds before I was found in the forest. 

I didn't want to ask about the file, I just let Aries fuss over me and clean my wounds until she calms down. I ignore her apology as she slowly exits my room, I stare at the night sky letting my mind wonder. I feel hot tears roll down my face before I lay my head back down, I watch my phone light up every few minutes but I can't muster the energy to reach for it or answer. Slowly I hear Aries peek in and say goodnight. Soon the light from my phone is the only one in my room,I watch it light up my room before turning my back to it. I stare into the darkness closing my eyes welcoming it fully once again.


	5. Turning Tables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twelve times. 
> 
> That the amount of times I rewrote this chapter because I wasn't happy with it! I know that's no really a good excuse!!!  
>  Im even more disappointed with myself because I'm only posting half of the chapter I wrote! 
> 
> I just didn't want to leave it unupdated! But the second part will be out soon after a shitload of work on it! But ENJOY!!! <3

I knew that Natsu would come looking for me, apart of me really hoped he wouldn't. But seeing him standing there at the front of my school's gates there was nothing more than to rush into his arms. That was the most terrifying part of this whole ordeal, how much I still wanted to be near Natsu after I spent hours studying his records. Knowing how much blood was on his hands, even if it was slowly taking down other rival gangs who've has a reputation of doing worse. 

But I am ready for this.

I feel the paper scratch the skin of my palms, ‘read when alone.’ Written clearly on both sides. The message inside was short and sweet, slowly I started walking towards him my heart breaking as a slow smile spread over his face. 

‘Being watched. FT needs to move.’ 

Knowing that if he didn't understand, someone else would. I ignored him and slowly walked past him, slipping the paper into his palms as I passed, I bit the inside of my cheek until it bled. I resisted the urge to look back at him until as I was slowly ushered into the family car. My heart shattered once again as I heard the door slam, I tried to watch him from the corner of my eyes. But it only hurt me, I sunk into my seat as the car roared to a start. Quickly I turned off the ringer on my cell, terrified that it would go off non stop while I was surrounded by my father's men. 

I tried to brace myself for the next step of my plan, noting the pain in my chest grow. This would be a harder task to carry out since I became in touch with my emotions again. Slowly I typed out a text to Virgo, ordering her to have everyone from the golden keys in the main hall when i arrived. The ride home seems to take longer than I remembered, a part of me is grateful about this, nervously I scratch at the bandages peaking beneath the uniform sleeve. I lock eyes with the guard in the passenger seat through the rear view mirror, I glare at him before looking back at my phone, I've been receiving messages from my new group of friends but suddenly they all stopped. I hope it's because Natsu gave them the note, but a sinking feeling hits me as I think of what my father is capable of. 

Slowly we pull into our mansion's driveway, I take a few deep breath as the car slowly up to the front door. I see Virgo standing waiting to greet me, and in the briefest moment my heart turns to stone. I watch her open my door, passing her without a greeting I enter the main hall, my eyes scanning over the five guards standing in front of me. Slowly the faces of my guards who died for me swim in my heart. I pray that the can understand what I'm about to do. 

“You are all dismissed permanently.” The reaction is instant, I can feel Virgo tense next to me as Aries turns her head to hid her tears. “You survice is no longer needed.” I look eyes with Aquarius, who's been restrained by Scorpio, a bright diamond firmly placed on her ring finger. “It's become clear that you have all lost sight of the task at hand, rather you seem to take my life lightly.” I turn to Capricorn, who must be taking this the hardest being the one to watch my mother fall. “You have seventy-two hours to clear from the Heartfilia property, if you are not gone by then you will be placed under arrest for trespassing.” I walk past them, ignoring the screams from Aquarius as I fight past the hot tears welling in my eyes. Quickly I slip a piece of paper under each of their doors as I pass, the sign of fairy tail clearly printed on each. 

As I enter my room I feel my legs go weak, something in me slowly dies as I make my way towards my window seat to overlook the front gate. I sit, staring off into the distance for the rest of the day. Maids come to tend to my room, placing food next to me and removing it sometime later. They don't comment on how it's untouched, nor do they encourage me to change into my sleep clothes. 

I watch the sunrise the next day, with it Capricorns departure. He doesn't turn to look in the direction of my window and for that I thank him silently. It's hours before I see Aries, along with some of our guards, slowly lead her things through the gates. I watch her flinch as the gates close behind her, I watch her look towards my window and as she waves I fight the instinct to return it. Scorpio and Aquarius are the next to leave the grounds, I see Aquarius stomp past the guards and gates something crumbled in her hands, Scorpio simply followers her nodding towards his friends as he passes them. I turn as there's a knock at my door, I don't bother answering as the door slowly opens. Virgo slowly enters my room before placing a black box on my bed. She look at eachother and I see sadness clear in her eyes, she bows her head at me before leaving my room for the last time. When my door swings shut I let the tears fall freely down my face, I can't bear to watch her walk through the gates as I shake with tears slowing curling into myself.

My face slowly turns to look at the box sitting on my bed, I just stare at it for hours ignoring everything and everyone around me. I can't find my strength to go and grab it and I curse myself for how weak I am, before I commend the maid in my room to go and prepare my bath. Slowly, terrified, I rise to my feet peeling off the sweaty and worn out clothes that are sticking to my skin. I make my way to my bathroom and sink into the heated bath, I sink until my eyes and the top of my head are the only things above the water. I close my eyes crying silently, I can feel my hair fan out around me as I try and scrub away the dirty feeling on my skin. I stay in there until my skin is rubbed raw and bright red, my fingers resembling prunes and the water been cold for hours. A part of me wants to stay in the bath and never come out, a selfish broken part of me. I sink under the water before I wash my hair from the grim and grease from the week. my body become light as I find the will to continues with the day. 

Days turn to weeks as I find myself slowly falling into a routine with attending school three times a week, the other days I work at my father's company being trained to work under him while I finish out high school and makes plans to attend college locally. 

Slowly I feel my eyes open as the sun leaks through my curtains, I swing my legs over my bed and get myself dressed for the day ahead of me, tying my hair up in a messy bun before I apply my make up. I fill my bag with needless materials before exiting my room, I try not to stare at the now empty room as I pass them, I watch as two welt built and strong men slowly begin to follow me out of the house, one sliding into the passenger seat as the other assisted me as I entered the back seat. The drive to town was silent and slowly I lost myself in my thoughts, before long we slowly pulled into my father's parking garage. Slowly as I exited the car files were handed to me and a brown briefcase was trusted under my arm, I listened closely to the debriefing as I walked into the company. I paid close attention to the businesses that we were trying to take over, glancing back and forth between the two representatives. Nodding my head as my father's looming figure caught my eyes. 

“Father, the one company only has a single source of product outsourcing.” I gave the file back to the women on my right, “We should focus on Magnolia Stars, they're thinking of expanding and their stocks are solid.” I handed the folder to my father before heading towards the front entrance. “I'm heading to the coffee shop downtown, I need to finish my applications for college.” Without saying goodbye I left the office knowing I was being by the followed by the two guards. 

The walk downtown seems to be something from a dream, there are people walking and children rushing to make the first bell. I soft shade of pink and colorful tattoos catches my attention, my breath freezes in my lungs as I dismiss the two bodyguards flanking behind me. Silently I follow the sight until I'm a few steps behind them, from this distance my suspicions becomes become clear. 

It is him, it is Natsu. 

He seems to be leading a young blue haired girl, her hair in uneven pigtails dressed in the the county middle school uniform a much too large leather jacket draped over her shoulders. I wondered who she is and at the same time, I find myself slowly finding watching her falling for her adorable charm every time she looks up to smile at Natsu. Slowly I see Natsu and look behind at me, quickly at first before doing a double take before snickering at me, I blush and look at to the side. Slowly as they approach the school, I fall a few steps behind them watching as Natsu looks over his shoulder making sure I stay put. 

Against my better judgement screaming for me to just turn around are walk back to the heart of downtown. But I don't, I stand next to the street sign clutching my briefcase on wondering what I must look like to onlookers. I watch him hug the young girl goodbye before shrugging on the leather jacket the fits him all to well. As soon as she enters the building his eyes snap to me and I can see fire behind his green eyes. 

He's pissed, I can almost feel it from this far away. I find myself grow nervous as I stand my ground as he stalks towards me. His glare become more intense by the time he reaches me I try and hold his gaze until he grips my arm and practically drags me down the street. 

The position being familiar and causing my heart to jump. I don't struggle as I'm dragged down an alleyway, into the shadows as people walk by completely unaware of our presence. 

“Where have you been.” It's a snarl that leaves his lips, he doesn't even look at me as he nearly flings me against the alleyway wall. 

“I needed to protect-” 

“Bullshit, you know we can hold our own.” He slams his hand next to my head and I flinch at the sound it makes when it hits the brick wall. “Dammit Lucy, we were so worried.”

“My father has a file on you, he been watching you.” He scuffs at me and quickly glare at him, “Natsu he could kill you! I can't-” 

“Do you know what it was like to lose you again! I just got you back for fucks sake Lucy.” 

“I don't, wha-” I look at him confused before his lips touch my own.


	6. New Sensations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me.

His hand hold my head in place while the other uses the wall for support, I'm frozen in place. I feel my briefcase slowly slip from my hands as I stare past his shoulder desperately trying to wrap my head around the situation. Slowly I feel his lips move urging me to kiss him back, slowly I place my hands against his chest not sure if I'm going to push him away or pull him closer. I feel his body stiffen under my touch and his lips become frozen, slowly I close my eyes. I feel myself push gently against his lips before he makes a sound in the back of his thought and begins to kiss me back, fast and skilled. I let myself fall into the kiss, trying to match his skill and failing. I feel his other hand cradle my face as well and soon their holding me like I'm going to disappear, something in the back of my head tells me I am. I clutch his shirt tight pulling him closer to me as my body lays fully against the wall behind me, I feel him bite me lip before he begins to pull away causing heat to rush back to my cheeks as he slowly looks at me.

“Lucy…” I look up at him as he slowly lays his forehead against my own. “Don't disappear again.” 

“It was for a few weeks this time….” I watch him smile before caressing my cheek, the gesture sends shivers throughout my body. “At least I gave you a warning this time.” 

“I'm just glad you're back.” I bit my lip watching him pull away and look at me, slowly he watches me as I try and lean in, distract him with a kiss. our lips touch briefly and I feel him push me back against the wall before pulling away as if burned. “Lucy, please tell me you're coming back.” I feel his hands drop from my face and refuse to allow myself to become sad. 

“To what Natsu, nothing can go back to before. I'm not putting you or anyone else in danger!” I hiss at him through clenched teeth. “I know you've been harassing Levy about me, you need to stop.” He glares at me before looking away like a child refusing to admit he's done wrong 

“My father has dedicated his life taking down organizations like Fairy tail! It's a game to him Natsu, something to boost his company's reputation.” I tighten grip on his shirt pulling him towards me when he goes to move away from me, “Had you thought about what I might lose if he gets you guys.”

“Lucy I don't-” I brush him off not caring for him to talk. I need him to hear this, to know that he's being watched. 

“No Natsu you need to listen to me! He could take you all out, kill you and say that it's help to the city.” My voice is low and I lower my head as I feel a lump form in my throat, “don't you get it, you and Levy are the only thing I have left of her.” I look up at him, knowing my eyes are rimmed with tears. “If he takes that, I'll truly have nothing.” 

It's quite as i watch him cautiously walk towards me before I wrap my arms around his middle as I feel his hand slowly push my head to rest on his chest I bite my lip as I take a deep breath. I realize that I'm crying as a gentle hand rubs my head in an attempt to soothe me. my legs feel weak and I have to physically force myself to continue talking. 

“I don't care Lucy, I'll fight him-”

I don't let him finish as I hit his hands away from me ignoring the hurt in his face before pushing him so I can take a step forward. I glare at him with everything I have, watching him frown as a sigh leaves his lips. I feel as if everything around me is on fire,I can feel the rage building in me, making my blood boil and my shoulder shake. I start to punch his chest screaming at him, trying to make him understand. 

“He knows everything about you Natsu, your past, where you go to school. He even knows where you live.” I shake my head trying to keep my angered look as tears fall down my face as I look at him, i’m choking on my tears now, shaking with the fear of what my father could do to him. “Don't you dare say you don't care, I'm not going to let him get to any of you.” 

He catches my wrists and we just stand there in the dark alley, he lets my cry my eyes out as I hit his chest with the little strength I hold while I curse him with everything I have. Screaming how much I hate him, how I wish he would just leave me alone, go and pretend like we never ran into each other again. I curse him for making me question all my emotions like I do, making me feel so safe when I'm with him and making me think that I could be normal. Soon I'm clutching his shirt making him swear on his life that he won't give my father a reason to come after him. 

“I hate you so much.”   
“If you hated me so much, why'd you let me kiss you.”   
“You kissed me.”  
“You kissed back.”   
“Yeah well, you shouldn't go around kissing people.”  
“I don't, only aggravating blondes who stalk me across town.”  
“I was not stalking!” 

His laughter rings clear around us, he rubs some of the last stubborn tears from my face before staring into my eyes, a part of me thinks, hopes, he's going to kiss me again. He shakes his head before his hands slowly move to fully cup my face, I fell my hands fall to his wrists, a desperate attempt to keep them where they are. 

“Luce, you were so obvious Wendy even noticed.” The image of uneven pigtails and a stunning smile flashes across my face, I look away embarrassed as he laughs loudly and in my face. 

“Wasn't stalking, I was simply just heading the same way.” 

“To the middle school.” I know he's having too much fun with this situation and I use pout as he continues to laugh at my earlier actions. “Wendy thinks we're dating.”

I gawk at him, looking over my actions trying to think what I did that would cause that sort of reaction. When nothing comes to mind I just stare at him. 

“Why would she think that?” I wait patiently for my question to be answered as he slowly lays a sweet kiss to my cheek. 

“Cause I told her we were.” He nips my noise to stop me from responding, “she’s expecting you to come to dinner.” I shake my head at him. 

“Did nothing we just fight about sink into your thick skull,” I flick him on the forehead to emphasize my point. “That's not happening, not now at least.” 

“So you're saying there's a chance ?” 

“You should invite gray to be your fake girlfriend, seeing as you two can't keep your hands off each other.” 

He mutters something under his breath before kissing me again, this time so forceful, almost angry pushing me against the cold concrete wall. I gasp as I feel his teeth bite my lip, his tongue slowly invading my mouth. His hands leave my face before I feel their warmth on my legs, easily he picks me up hands running up to my thighs as I lock my legs around his waist, hands lost in his hair. The kiss is hungry and full of sin, and of in spoken promises. I feel his grip tighten as I make moaning sound when he presses against me. 

“Come to dinner tonight.” I look into his lust filled green eyes, the question slowly processing in my mind, as if he knows my answer he starts to trail kisses down my neck. 

I let my head fall back giving him more access as a soft gasp leaves my lips, I hear a growl leave his lips as he pushes his body impossibly closer to my own, his right hand slowly creeping up my skirt. 

“No.”   
“Fuck you.”  
“Go ahead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a horrible person.


	7. Blue Skies and Pink Sunsets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lucy stay."
> 
> I push my body against the door as Natsu appears suddenly in front of me, I watch as he leans dangerously close to me. My mind is moving a mile a minute as my eyes suddenly focus on his lips I feel myself leaning closer to them as I'm slowly being consumed by his warmth. We stand there inches away from each other, his warm hand holding my face in place, my head fills with the pros and cons of staying the night. 
> 
> "The neighbors-"  
> "You didn't seem to care about the neighbors when you brought back groceries."  
> "There's no guest room."  
> "Stay with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

____________________________________________________________________

It's gun fire that pulls us back to reality, my feet hiding the ground so suddenly my shaking hands clutching my skirt to pull it down while strong arms lead me to stand behind them. I try and glance past Natsu to see who found us but the face is unfamiliar, slowly they drop their gun to their sides citizens screaming and rushing behind them knowing the police won't come unless there's blood. I feel Natsu squeezed my arm before slowly moving to walk towards the unknown am, I can't stop myself as my arm tugs him to stay put he smiles before laying a gentle kiss on my forehead before walking to the front of the alleyway to stand in front of the armed man. 

I feel my body tense before Natsu turns to smile me his hand gliding past his side to quickly show his own weapon, hidden beneath his shirt. It doesn't calm my nerves as I continue to right myself my eyes feeling someone watching me, I turn to look at the two boys seeing red brown eyes staring back at me. I stare at the blond whose seeming to having a humorous conversation with Natsu, I watch Natsu's shoulders tighten as he nods his head towards me before he looks over his shoulder at me. I look towards the ground as the bold lets out ear piercing howl of laughter following him as he leaves. 

I realize I'm still shaking as I walk towards Natsu, unable to stop my hands as I stand next to him. I focus on steadying my breathing before I feel him wrap an arm around my waist, pulling me into an embrace. I clutch his shirt in my fists, hiding my face in his chest as a cloaking hand gently caresses my hair. 

“We should go get Wendy.” I gasp hoping that the man hadn't threatened the young girl. “Don't worry he doesn't care about her, but the gunshot probably fucked with her.” I nod my head stepping away from him to go retrieve my things. 

Slowly and on shakes legs I follow Natsu back to the middle school, his head hung low and body tense. We go to gates of the school, Natsu showing of the few guards ID and asking for a Wendy Marvell. I look around shocked at how little the school is being protected after what just occurred. I turn to see Natsu staring at me before he looks towards the entrance as the girl from earlier is being carried out by a teacher. As they get closer I can see the girl shaking violently in their arms I see Natsu shrug off his jacket before they reach us. Fairly I hear her muffled cries as I watch as the gates open just enough for them to hand the girl to Natsu. She immediately cries louder when she sees him, reaching out to him and hiding in his neck as he wraps his jacket around her before holding her close with his arms around her, I take her bag and sending a sad smile at the teacher as the gates close.

We walk quietly up the street, the child whimpers slowly fading as she cries herself into exhaustion. It's quite after that and I walk besides them with my head hung low, trying to think about the events that just took place. 

“I know what you were thinking.” Natsu voice I clear as people being to fill the streets. “You were wondering why there wasn't more security.” I don't argue his words correct, but I feel a shameful blush touch my cheeks. “It's ok, you're from uptown. That doesn't happen as often as it does here.” 

I watch Natsu turn down several streets, still walking with him as he goes. Soon we past by some tiny but quaint stores before we come by a large rundown apartment complex I watch him walk the up the stairs before going to enter the building, he looks at me halfway through the front entrance I can see the innocent sleeping face over his shoulder and it pulls me to follow them in the building. The elevator ride is a silent one as it seems to slowly ascend to the seventh floor, we walk down a narrow hall before stopping at the apparent numbered 707. I watch him as he fumbles with his keys opening the door, kicking it so it stays open as I follow him inside. 

I walk into the living room watching him disappear into a room down the hall for a few minutes, my eyes wonder around the simple apartment it's kept relatively clean with a few photos on the walls. I place Wendy's school bag as well as my own bag on the island looking into the kitchen I hear a door close before arms wrap around me a few moments later. I slide my hands over his larger ones as he rests his head on my shoulder baring his face in my neck, we stand there silent for a few moments before I turn in his hold, leaning against the island behind me to look at him. 

“Natsu…” His sad eyes stare into me as his arms tighten around me. There a several voices in my head screaming at me to leave, warning me about how deep I'm going into foreign territory. But instead I try my best to smile reassuringly at before my lips against his.

The kiss is gentle and caring, just lips against lips. It's not as heated or lust driven like all the previous kisses, but its kind and simple sending a warm feeling through me. I place my hands against his face holding him in place as we kiss something in my awakens at the safety I feel in his arms and I can't fight the feeling as if this should have been our first kiss today. But I can't bring myself to regret the other kisses. 

Slowly I pull away resting my head against his, placing light kisses against his face until he opens his eyes. I gather my courage before I speak.

“It's PTSD.” He only nods at my statement as his goes to rest his head against my shoulder, I run my hands through his hair in the same claiming fashion he showed me. “You handled that perfectly, you can't stop an episode from happening if you aren't with her.” I feel his shoulders start to shake under me as hot tears his my neck. “Natsu you are doing so much just by being with her a knowing what triggers her.” I feel my throat tighten as I remember sitting up in my room alone being pledged by night terrors “Even if when you calm her the fear is still going to be there, but you there for her and that going to do so much for her.” 

“Her mother-”I shush him quickly not needing to know the details, the matter was too personal and I didn't feel like I had the right to know.

“Go lie down and rest ok, I'll cook something for lunch after I make a few calls.” Slowly I push him towards the hallway he disappeared into before. I watch him walk down the hall before disappearing into a different room. 

I make my way bag towards my bag, gripping it in two as the thought of how easy it would be to slip out unnoticed crosses my mind. I stand there staring at my leather briefcase, knuckles white at how tightly I'm gripping it. I take a deep breath before opening it and reaching for my phone, texting my father that I'm at Levy's working and won't be home, something that's become a norm. I let out a long breath as I get the ok to stay before walking to go inside the kitchen, slowly opening the fridge to see what I have to work with. 

I'm greeted with a half empty fridge, expired milk and something that looks to be alive. I close the fridge fighting back the gagging sensation building that's climbing my throat as I rummage through the almost empty cabinets the nothing greeting me is an impressive stack of canned tuna. I sigh before cleaning out the whole kitchen of every expired product, resisting the urge to completely scrub the offensive objects until my fingers bleed. I do bleach the fridge after a short fight to get some fungus from the inside, and if I decided to burn all the remains in an alley across the street, they don't need to know. I grip Natsu apartment key tightly in my grip the blue cat keychain catching my eye before I wander down the street towards the stores we passed. 

There's a beautifully stocked all natural store on the corner, I buy a dozen of everything that I know will be healthy for Wendy and anything tasty that Natsu might munch on and enjoy. The store owner helps me pack up my groceries into several bags that I push up on my arm as far as they'll go. I ask about a grocery store near by, knowing Natsu would never just be satisfied with the produce I'm going to fill his apartment with before leaving the store with a smile. I follow the directions down the street towards the local grocery store. 

I grab a kart this time, placing my already purchased items in the a larger part. I wonder around gabbing juice and milk as I pass them, stocking up on some surgery cereal that I hope Wendy would enjoy. As I walk down the aisles I try and think of what I should make for dinner the I promised. I slowly become inspired by the items I bought and the food around me, I let a smile slip onto my lips as I make my way towards the protein isle. 

I smile at the man behind the seafood display case, think about how much shrimp I would need for my idea and then try and remember the amount of food Natsu could put away, I'm standing there for awhile before finally placing an order. I watch him pack the several containers of shrimp before handing them over to me, I smile and thank him before making my way to collect the rest of my items. 

By the time I'm completed my shopping I begin to worry that one of them have woken up, I gently rush the cashier before throwing money down and gripping the two bags before rushing out and down the street. I quickly dig in through my bags searching for the while waiting for the elevator to reach the top floor. I struggle with the bags filing my arms as I try and unlock the door, I gasp as its violently swung open and a confused Natsu greets me. 

“I thought you left..” I smile at him as he takes some bags from my arms, following me into the kitchen. “I saw you coming from my window with these bags, where'd you go?” 

“You didn't have anything to make so I went shopping.” I place my bags on the counters before I begin to unpack, “I may have also bought your groceries for the week.” I smile at Natsu as he helps me unpack. 

“What about the food in the fridge?”  
“You mean the mold that tried to eat me?”  
“Ok so I haven't been shopping in awhile.” 

I smirk at him as I unpack the boxes of pasta and shrimp placing them aside, I see Natsu eyeing them curiously as he pulls out cans or red sauce before moving on to the produce bags. He eyes me in disbelief before throwing them carelessly in the fridge. By the time we finish unpacking his entire kitchen is stocked I smile proudly at me work before turning towards my ingredients sitting on the countertops. I shrug off my jacket and roll my sleeves to my elbows before fixing the bun on my head. Turning to Natsu I shoot him into the living room as two cats wander from the hallway leading to the bedrooms.

“Dinner should be ready soon, go back to bed and rest.” I hear a low mumble before I dig around for cooking supplies. 

I hum as I prepare the shrimp and put together the spices for them as well. I feel a gentle tug on my skirt turning to stare into beautiful chocolate eyes slowly I stare at her, shrimp still in my grip as I wait for the small girl to talk. 

"Um- can I- would it-" she glares at the ground, her grip tightening on my skirt in aggravation. I smile at her knowing what she's trying to ask. 

"I could use help with getting the pasta sauce prepared." 

Her face starts to glow as she rushes over to the counter with the two red sauce jars sitting on top, slowly I place the sauce pan next to her watching her slowly open the cans before poring them into the pan, I instruct her on what spices to and watch as she does everything to the best of her ability. She watches me as I prepare and sauté the shrimp before reaching to place the sauce on the stove, I smile down at her asking her to fill the empty pot with water, she smiles at me before returning with shaky arms with a filled pot, I help her place it on the stove so the water will boil. I hear her sit on the island behind me as I begin to finish up. It's when I finally put the pasta in the bowling water that I ask her to set up for dinner. 

I pull out a large bowl as I place the pot of pasta into a colander emptying the water from the noodles. Slowly I turn of the stove before combining all the ingredients. I smile at my shrimp pasta dinner proud of my work, I thank Wendy as she smiles from her seat before Natsu slowly rises from the sofa to join us. 

"Thank you for dinner Lucy!" I smile at Wendy as I fill her bowl with pasta. 

"You were a huge help Wendy, couldn't have done it without you." She blushes as I praise her for her help. 

I sit beside her before I finally serve myself, eyeing the large dent in the pasta bowl. I give Natsu a look a I glare at the mountain of pasta overflowing from his bowl. I sigh realizing that my hope for leaving leftovers are crushed. I hear Wendy laugh at me before tugging my sleeves to get my attention. 

"Thank you for joining us for dinner." My movements stall a pasta filled fork halfway to my mouth as her words fill my ears. 

I hear a low sinker come from Natsu as I eat my dinner in defeat. I kick Natsu hard with the side of my foot laughing as he chokes on the large portion of pasta in his mouth. We finish eating quickly, Wendy happily helping me clean up and putting away the small portion of leftovers. Natsu completely useless as he complains about how full he is, I finish washing the dishes as Wendy prepares dinner for her two cats, Carla and Happy. I eye the blue cat not really caring to ask how his fur became blue. I sit and help Wendy alongside Natsu with her homework before she goes to bathe before going to sleep. I watch her say goodnight disappearing into her room leaving me and Natsu alone. 

"It's getting late." I stand reaching for my things without looking at Natsu. "There's leftovers in the fridge for Wendys lunch." 

"You could stay." 

Its a quiet whisper, something I would have missed if I wasn't waiting for a response. I stop at the front door trying to not think of the offer, I feel a blush form on my face as I remember our heated moment earlier in the day. I clear my throat before shaking my head quickly, turning to smile at pink haired boy. 

"Lucy stay."

I push my body against the door as Natsu appears suddenly in front of me, I watch as he leans dangerously close to me. My mind is moving a mile a minute as my eyes suddenly focus on his lips I feel myself leaning closer to them as I'm slowly being consumed by his warmth. We stand there inches away from each other, his warm hand holding my face in place, my head fills with the pros and cons of staying the night. 

"The neighbors-"  
"You didn't seem to care about the neighbors when you brought back groceries."  
"There's no guest room."  
"Stay with me." 

I gasp at the hunger in his voice, allowing him to take my belongings from my hand throwing them on the ground. A part of me wants to continue fighting him but the larger part tells me he's won. I watch him run his hands down my waist as he lifts me from the floor, I wrap my arms around his neck locking my legs around his waist. I gasp as his hands grab my behind pulling me flush against him. 

His kiss is hungry and demanding as he leads us to his bedroom, my fingers gripping his hair as he growls into my mouth. I gasp as he places me against his bed slowly towering over me with his hands besides my face. Nervously I wait for him to move to do something, not knowing what I should do next. I don't want to overstep or assume anything so I lay there silent and unmoving as he drinks me in. My breathing becomes heavy as he moves to lay gentle kisses against my neck, a low moan escaping my lips, I slap a hand over my mouth reminding myself that Wendy is sleeping across the hall. He laughs against my neck bringing his hand to slowly move to the hem of my shirt. My back arches as he nips at my neck allowing his hand to creep underneath my shirt. 

"Natsu.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos! <3


	8. Between the Sheets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT 
> 
> REALLY BADLY WRITTEN SMUT!!!

I let out several whimpers as I feel Natsu's teeth slowly glide down my neck leaving me hot and bothered in my lower regions. I feel my toes curl as my head hits the bed under me, my back arch and I feel my silk work shirt slowly ride up to sit right under my breast. I claw at the man over me as he plates teasing kisses at the hem of my skirt. 

"Natsu, please." 

His laughter fill my ears creating a pool of need in the pit of my stomach. I slowly sit up as I hear Natsu's knees hit the floor, I pull my shirt over my head mirroring his movements as I become entranced by his eyes. I watch his eyes slowly take me in as I sit in nothing by a skirt, panties, and bra. I watch as Natsu's eyes lock with my own, feeling his finger slowly slide under the waistline of my underwear biting my lip as I feel them slide down my thighs before they're placed gently on the floor, nervously I run a hand through his pink hair. I feel his hands travel back up my legs before stopping to rest on the stop of my thighs his hands gripping them tightly.

"Lucy, tell me to stop." The hunger in his eyes and his deep throaty moan makes me bite down on my hand to hid my own moan. "Tell me to stop now." 

I stare at him feeling his nails dig into my thighs pushing them against the restraint of my skirt. I shake my head closing my eyes as I feel his hands leaving my thighs to bunch my skirt up around my waist leaving me bare beneath his gaze. I feel my legs twitch as his breath fans over my most sensitive area, I tiny moan escapes me as pulls me closer to him by my thighs. 

"You have to tell me to stop Lucy." The growl he lets out sends shivers down my spine making my legs slowly open subconsciously as he slowly comes to sit in the area they create. 

He's hands fly to grip my waist his eyes on fire, as I gently lay my hand so it's cupping his cheek. His words echo in my head as I try and figure out if I want him to actually stop. We sit frozen staring into each others eyes as he waits for a single to stop or to continue. 

Suddenly I feel his lips on my thighs teasing me by slowly breathing on the spot that I need him but only touching the area around it. I watch as he lifts my thighs to rest over his shoulders his face disappearing between them, the only thing I can see is his soft pink hair. My hand Instantly grips it as he blows gently on my wet insides a gasp filling the room my thighs tighten around him. 

"Boundaries." It's a gasping plea as his tongue finally, FINALLY, brushes against my nerves. 

And as quickly as it happens it gone, I stare at the head beneath my thighs as I see Natsu looking back at me, his tongue gently gliding over his lips. I let out a whine as he simply smirks at me. 

"Name them." His voice is rough and I feel my legs twitch till my feet are planted flat against his back, slowly he moves to resume his teasing only to nip at the inside of my thigh. "Speak Lucy." 

"No penetration." I curse myself for not coming up for a sexier word then 'penetration' but he only smirks at me biting my other thigh to hide his laughter. 

"So oral." I blush at the term, trying to hide how the term affects. "Gladly." 

It's spoken as a promise and in seconds his face is gone and I feel his hope breath ghost over my core. I feel one strong hand grip my thigh as the other grips my waist tightly. I let out a startled gasp as his tongue slides against me curling against my clit before sucking on it making me squirm. 

I suddenly realize why he was gripping my waist, the urge to buck my hips to get that feeling overwhelms me, I simply fall to me back clasping both of my hands over my lips. I feel my back arch as his tongue enters me fully before his teeth scrape against my core in the most satisfying way. He hums his approval of my reaction sending a wave of need through my body, it starts boil in the pit of my stomach causing me to desperately squirm against his hold silently begging him for release. 

I shut my eyes tightly falling relishing on the feeling of his mouth on my core and his tongue inside me, it's like nothing I've ever felt before and I can feel my orgasm building fast. I feel my hands grip the sheets beside me as I let out a throaty moan as my back arches to new heights when his tongue glides against my sweet spot. I feel my body come undone as he begins to focus all his torturous motions on that one spot, my organism comes too quickly as it rips through me with a long satisfied moan. 

I try and regulate my breathing as I watch Natsu slowly crawl onto the bed to hover over me, he holds my shaking leg tightly kissing it as he bends it as far as it will go. He looks at me, a smug smile on his face and desire clear in his eyes, I blush at him as I feel him slowly rub circles on my clit teasing me. I feel my face twist in pleasure as I bite my lip to stop the noise escaping me. 

I watch him slowly lower his head nipping at my ear. 

"God Lucy." I moan as I feel one of his figures slowly enter me, "You're so fucking wet for me." 

I grind my hips against his fingers trying to create the friction I need, I claw at his back as he lets out a deep laugh before adding a second finger ripping a moan from my throat. 

"Come on Lucy, don't make me do all the work." His voice is taunting as his fingers curl sending a hot flowing wave of lust through me.   
I rock my hips forcing his hot still fingers to move in a thrusting motion. I feel his other hand slowly grip the back of my neck forcing me to sit up as his fingers slowly and gently leave my core. I let out a whine of frustration at the lose until I'm forced to l sit with my knees spread and looking him dead in the eyes. 

"Lucy." It's a warning growl, I let out a sound mixed of a gasp and a moan as he roughly plunges booth fingers into me. "Move." 

I sigh as I slowly lift my lips fucking myself on his fingers, I hear a satisfied moan leave his lips as my other hand slowly wraps around the base of his cock. I rock on his fingers as I pump his cock in the same rhythm. I wait until his head rolls back in pleasure before ripping my hand away from his cock. 

He glares at me, pulling his fingers from my core. We both sit staring at each other gasping for air before I slowly inch my way towards the top of the bed, he watches my movements eyes on my heaving breast as I move. Slowly I bring my hands to my back quickly unclasping my bra before tossing it to the side of the room, I feel a wave of confidence overwhelm me at growl he releases at my bare breasts. 

I smile before slowly falling to my hands and knees so I'm eye level with his fully harden member. I lick my lips he slowly moves closer to me allowing me to get in a much comfortable position, when he stop I wrap on hand around his member and have the other one help me keep my balance. 

Slowly I lower my mouth to wrap around him as far down as I can, loving the low moan he lets out as I begin to bob my head. I feel his hand tightly grip my hair forcing his cock deeper and deeper into my throat, I moan as I feel his tip hit the back of my throat loving the way it makes him buck his hips. 

"God Lucy." I look at him through my lashes as he stares at me as I teasing him relentlessly. 

His grip on my hair tightens as I slowly begin to put his member with head focusing on his tip, I run my tongue over it lapping up all the beads of pre-cum that greet me. Slowly he begins to buck in my hand before forcefully pushing me head down to swallow him whole. 

He begins to grunt as I let him buck into my mouth, knowing his obviously close to release. I lock eyes with him as his bucking slowly comes to a halt and I feel his hot release glide down my throat. He gently pulls his member from my mouth before forcing me into a lust filled kiss causing us to fall against the bed. 

We lay there our lips connected with his warmth surrounding us, slowly he lays a gentle kiss against my nose before helping me rid myself of my skirt and crawl under his warm covers. My body feel light as he pulls my back against his front nuzzling into me, leaving playful kisses against neck. 

 

I welcome sleep quickly humming to myself as my eyes grow heavy.


	9. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stay." His voice soft, but I know it's a plea that I'm not suppose to hear. "Stay here with us, with me." 
> 
> I keep my body still as he kisses the top of my head, hands running gently through my hair as I drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I caught all my mistakes this time. Prob do some editing on previous chapters.....

It's the morning light that makes me stir awake, I slowly take in my surroundings as I feel a strong arm wrap tightly around my waist, the sinful actions of the night before fill my mind making me squirm as a hot blush erupts on my cheeks. Slowly I peel the hand from my waist and rise from the bed I watch as it seems to looking for my warmth before Natsu turns around and let's out a deep snore. 

I hold back the soft giggle as I wander around his room collecting my undergarments before throwing on a plaid shirt that's been thrown over his desk chair. I allow myself to take a deep sniff as his scent overwhelms me, I smile as I slowly slip on a pair of his boxers before wander out of the room. 

I glance to see that Wendy's light is still turned off and double check for her school bag to make sure she hasn't left yet. I smile as I see it sitting on the counter before I wander into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. I hum to myself as I fix a plate for Wendy hearing tired steps wondering to the bathroom before the shower groans to life. I start to set up a second plate for Natsu before fixing Wendy a lunch from the leftover dinner I made, slowly I feel Natsu's arm slip around my waist a gentle kiss is planted against my neck before he mumbles a 'good morning'.

"How'd you sleep." I shrug my shoulders in response making sure to tightly make a knot above Wendy's lunch before placing it next to her bag, Natsu practically attached to me as we walk. 

"You know, it's a lot easier to do this when I don't have a leach." 

" 'M not a leach." 

I quickly shrug him off noticing that his only in sweats before Wendy bolts through the living room past us. Quickly I grab her shoulders leading her to her breakfast before she starts shoving papers into her bag. I smile at her as she eats her breakfast and warm feeling of longing filling my heart. 

I catch Natsu staring at us with an unreadable expression. I smile at him before turning to set a plate down for him as well, he smiles at me while he practically inhales his own food. 

"Romeo picking you up today." I look at Wendy wondering who Natsu is talking about.

"Yeah he's with his mom today so he's meeting me outside." I smile at her before I notice her hair isn't done. 

"Wendy how about I do your hair before you leave." 

I bite my lip as both of them freeze mid bite gawking at me like I have two heads. I look at them both for a while before I wide and genuine smile spreads across Wendy's lips. 

"Could you, Natsu usually does it but it always comes out uneven!" 

I stifle the laugh as Natsu glares at her as if she's betrayed him, I try not to picture a flustered Natsu attempting to do the small girls hair. I smile before nodding and watching her eat her food with a faster pace, she bounces off her eat and drags me to the bathroom as soon as she's done. 

I smile at her as I look around the bathroom seeing a large brush and a few hair ties. I smile as I see some bows sitting forgotten on the counter, slowly I put to hair ties in my mouth as I work my hands with the brush to work through Wendy's damp head. I watch as the brush slides effortlessly through her long hair before parting the back down the middle, my eyes glacé back and forth in the mirror making sure to smooth out any bumps that might form in the back or front, gently I tie one side with a hair tie before doing the same with the other side. I look at them closely making sure they're even before tying the ridding over the hair ties, I smile as I pull the front part of her bangs to fall framing her face combing down the shorter parts to lay gently against her forehead. 

"There, what do you think." I place my hands on her shoulders watching her reaction in the mirror. 

Wendy stairs at herself, her fingers running through the strands of hair framing her face. I bite my lip realizing that this might not be a welcomed change on my part before seeing a soft smile spread across her face. Soon she's wrapping her arms around me and burrowing her face into my stomach. 

"I love it!" I smile as her happy eyes look up at me. "Thank you so much." I watch her dart out of the bathroom. 

I follow soon after catching her shrug on her school jacket and shoes on before waving at us and slipping through the front door. 

"She really likes you."   
"I'm glad." 

I turn to Natsu who's still picking at his breakfast, I feel two warm bodies press against my ankles. I smile before petting the blue cat on the head watching as the white on watches me cautiously, I slowly walk towards the kitchen carful of the animals weaving through my moving legs. 

I reach into the cabinet for a can of tuna seeing the white cat, Carla, jump up to watch me as she sits on the counter. I look at Natsu who simply holds up two fingers and I realize he means they get their own can each. I reach for two plates before emptying the first container and pushing the plate towards Carla, she sniffs at it a look of judgment on her face before she starts to actually eat it. I do the same for Happy, gently placing the plate on the floor and watching as he attacks the second the plate hits the floor. 

 

"Lucy." I hum in response, collecting the dirty dishes on the counter and starting to wash them in the sink. "Lucy, don't you have school." My hands freeze over the plate before I square my shoulders.

I begin to worry that I overstayed my welcome, I bit my lip as I look over my actions a observe how strange they all were. Something in my heart darkens as my mind tells me that Natsu clearly only wanted someone for the night, or maybe just wanted to brag that he bedded a prissy Uptown girl. 

"Don't you." The question is hard and had a slight tone to anger, if Natsu caught it he doesn't say. 

"I dropped out of high school last week." I drop the plate into the soapy water filling the sink, placing my hands in it to look busy. "I highly doubt you stopped going." My hands turn to fists at his comment. 

"I'm going part time, I'm working before graduating early." 

"Hmm." 

I simply finish with the dishes, watching as the water slowly falls down the drain as I lay them out to dry. I turn, refusing to look at Natsu as I make my way back towards his room. I don't bother in listening to see if he follows, ripping his clothes off my body before concentrating on finding all my clothes before quickly pulling them on. 

I can feel eyes on me as I shimmy into my pencil shirt, I resist the urge to turn and glare at him as I walk past him back into the front of the apartment. I gather my things in my arms before slipping my heels back on and reaching to open the door, I try and pull it open to only have a larger hand slam it back shut. I can feel Natsu breath against my neck and my anger finally boils over to pure furry. 

"Back. Off." I growl at the male behind me before pulling the door with everything I have, I watch it open slightly before he pushes it shut quickly. "I'm leaving." 

"No you're not." I a low challenging growl from the pit of his stomach. I glare into his eyes seeing him stand taller and push me back against the front door. "you're going to tell me what made you so fucking angry." He slowly lowers his face dangerously close to mine. "Then we're gonna talk." 

"Talk?" I scuff at him squaring my shoulders ready to go toe to toe with him. "What's there to talk about." It's a low his scratching the bag of my neck like knives. "I want to leave." I bring my hand that isn't holding the door to push him away, he grips my wrist with his free hand and goes to pull me closer to him. 

I glare daggers at him as I push my back against his front door, making it clear that I'd rather have space between us. Clearly ignoring this silent request he takes a step forward into my personal space, he takes a deep breath closing his eyes as I thrash in his hold. He presses our full weight against the door and I bring my other hand to push him away, I feel and hear his hand slam on the door as it vibrates under our weight. 

I feel fear slowly climbing up my legs but I push it away yelling at him to let me go, my voice is loud enough I hear it echo off the walls around us. I use my whole weight against him to move him only to feel him wrap his arms quickly around me before throwing me over his shoulder in a quick moment my heels making soft sounds as they hit the floor. I begin to claw at his bare back, shouting my protests as we leave the front room. I continue to scream at him as he carries me in silence, angered at his calmness I bite into his shoulder hearing a hiss as my teeth break skin. 

"You bit me!" He's shocked. But I want angry, I want him to be on the same level of fire I am. 

"Fuck you! Put me down or I'll rip your throat out." I claw at his back with renewed anger before I'm thrown roughly onto his bed.

"Start talking." I can tell he's beginning to get agitated, the frown in his brow and the clenched fists tell me this. But as I look into his eyes they're dull, almost bored. 

"Fuck off." I scream at him my voice horse from the repetitive abuse. 

I stay still as he slowly looms over me, trying to intimidate me. I spit in his face, watching him quickly recoil in surprise before glaring at me, his eyes are on fire comply consumed by anger. I watch as he slams the door behind him, locking it before turning to me, body trebling and shoulders squared. I glare at him waiting for his next move as I rise to sit on my knees making me eye level with him.

"What that fuck is wrong with you!" I refuse to flinch under his bellowing voice. 

"I fucking pissed off you Ass!"   
"Why, Just tell me what the fuck is wrong!"   
"You, you're such a dick!"   
"Oh really?!"  
"YES REALLY! I HATE YOU!" 

I feel his hands grip my face roughly, I go to spit at him again but his other hands covers my lips quickly. He stands over me, glaring into my brown eyes searching for something. I go to bit the palm of his hand but he just squeezes my face causing my lips to push against it instead. I start banging my fists against him in frustration, but he just glares at me. Waiting for me to calm down. 

"I'm going to let you go." I try and shake my head out of his hold, he brings me closer. "When I do you're going to tell me what the hell that was about." He pushes me back causing me to fall against the bed. 

I rub my cheeks as he simply stands at the edge of the bed arms cross over his bare chest. I watch him wanting to scream at the top of my lungs. 

"Talk. Now." I glare at him before turning to lay on my side with my back towards him. 

I hear him scuff before the bed dips under his weight. I stare at the wall as his larger body comes to hover over me, his arms changing me in. I feel like a trapped animal. 

"Go away."   
"Luce it's my house."  
"Then let me leave."   
"You aren't leaving angry." 

I curl my legs until I feel the top of the blankets hit my toes, I curl it over my legs before reaching to pull them up to my chin. I look a the unmade bed and push the covers over my head. I feel Natsu slowly get up hearing him walk around the room, he turns the lights out before I feel the bed dip once again under his weight. Slowly let him pull the covers so he can get under them as well. 

We stay there in silence, my breathing heavy and my fingers clawing at the cover around me. Slowly I feel tender fingers glide up and down my shirt covered back, I don't move to shoo him away and I hear him scoot closer to me. I close my eyes tightly trying to ignore his warmth. I try and remind myself about how I'm supposed to be absolutely livid right now but my body betrays me slowly sinking into the soft mattress. I can feel Natsu playing with the strands of my hair not pull much but just wrapping it so it falls through his figures. 

"Lucy." I grunt my response, "how long are we gonna stay under here." 

I feel his hand on my back slowly curl to come around my stomach to grip my curled arms under my head pulling me against his back as he gently places my hair over my shoulder. I glare at the offensive tattoo covered arm in front of my face before closing my eyes again. 

"Forever." I hear his soft laughter and it makes my heart flutter. I hate him for it. 

"I don't think the cats will like that." I feel a gentle kiss against the top of my head. "But, I would gladly stay with you forever." 

"Fuck off." 

"Is that a yes?" I turn my body to face him curling my head into is chest as his fingers start to run through my hair again. 

"I want to stay."   
"You can stay-"

"No." I push against him staring into his eyes. "I-I think I want to stay with you, I want you." 

He's silent for a few seconds, his brain processing my words and what they mean before a wide smile slowly breaks across his face. I begin to fear the worst. 

"You thought I was kicking you out." I shake my head my blush clear as day giving me away. 

"You did!" He pulls me closer laughing into the top of my head. "You're mine sweetie." 

I curl my hands against his chest, waiting for him to stop laughing. 

"If I had my way, you'd be my girlfriend and I'd show you off to the whole damn city." 

I think about his words before I nod against his chest. I feel his body tense and his hands gripping my shoulders before forcing us to sit up, he looks at me closely. Like he's waiting for me turn and jump out the window. 

"Did you..."

"If you mean it."

I feel his hand gently come to cup my face, I place my hand over his before leaning into the touch. I close my eyes before taking a deep breath. 

"I was afraid. I thought you didn't want me anymore." I can practically hear him forcing himself to stay silent. "This morning, it all felt so natural, and then when Wendy left for school you started saying things like you were hinting that you wanted me to go." I grip his hand tightly with both my hands before I take another deep gulp of air. "I was so afraid that you were done with me, that I feel for some stupid trick of yours so I'd sleep with you.' I feel a second hand cup my face as tears slowly fall from my closed eyes. "I-I got so angry because I thought-" 

My words become trapped as I bring my hands to cover my face, brushing away tears. 

"Then you wouldn't let me leave. I was so confused, and I just wanted you to be as angry as I was."

I gasp as I'm pulled into the tightest and warmest hug I've ever felt. It's strange how my body completely relaxes into the hold, melting into his touch. I wrap my arms around him gripping his shoulders as I turn my whole body towards him. 

"I was so afraid." 

I cry into his chest for what seems like a long time, I pull myself away from him body drained and eyes barely opened. He plants a gentle kiss on my lips before lifting himself off the bed to look for something on the floor, he turns to me the plaid shirt from the morning tightly in his grip he gently tosses it to me and I watch as it falls on my legs. I watch as he turns so his back is facing me, without question or hesitation I slowly strip out of the clothes before putting it on and buttoning the shirt. I stare at Natsu's back as I fumble with the last few buttons, watching the muscles in her bare pack move. I tosses a look over my shoulder seeing me in his shirt he slowly comes to place his hands on my cheeks, something he's most likely grown very fond of doing. 

I smile up at him, following his hands as they bring me to his lips. The kiss is soft and gentle. I feel my heart flutter as he pulls away, planting a kiss on my nose. He just looks at me for a while before slowly bringing his legs to sit on the bed, I place my hands on his bare chest when he's arm's length away. 

"I was wearing that." I look at him confused, seeing him staring at me sitting on his bed in his shirt and undergarments. "That day, when I first saw you." 

I look down at the polo feeling him glide his hands down to the sides of my arms, I stare at it for a long time until the image of the strange boy watching me from up the street fills my memories. I pull away before turning and letting my back hit the bed with a soft thump, Natsu follows soon after, is arm prop up so he can look at me. 

Which the afternoon kissing his skin like fire I feel myself slowly fall for the man in front of me, my whole body relaxing and feeling safe as he runs his hands from the top of my head to my waist. I close my eyes as I feel him pull the covers over me, instinctively my hard goes to pull them up to my chin my wrist curling to use as a pillow. 

"Stay." His voice soft, but I know it's a plea that I'm not suppose to hear. "Stay here with us, with me." 

I keep my body still as he kisses the top of my head, hands running gently through my hair as I drift off to sleep.


	10. Flash Forward

There's a warm presence curled against my back, and it's vibrating. I hum to myself, reaching behind me and running my hands through happy's soft fur. I sit up stretching my back and looking at the snoozing man besides me, I run my hands through his pink bangs before letting my feet hit the cold wooden floor. 

I exit the bedroom watching Wendy dart from the bathroom back to her room, I say my good mornings to her before walking into the now empty bathroom. I turn the shower on and begin to brush my teeth as I wait for the pipes to heat the water. I hum to myself before stripping down and letting my body relax under the soothing hot water. I quickly wash my body and hair and lather my legs with shaving cream as I hear Natsu enter the bathroom before lifting the toilet seat and emptying his bladder. 

"What's your schedule like today Lucy." His low and raspy morning voice sends shivers down my spine. 

"I have a few meetings at the office and a class tonight." I concentrating on running the razor blade slowly up my legs. "I was going to go on a grocery run after Wendy leaves for school."

"I took a short shift." I nod my head humming in response.

"Romeo and I are going to the library afters school today!" 

We both freeze at the statement, I hear Natsu growl before rushing out of the bathroom. I call after him, rushing to finish shaving before wrapping a towel around my body and tightly wrapping my hair in another. I rush out of the bathroom just in time to see Wendy hobbling around as she puts her shoes on, the small pigtails on the top of her hair moving as she does. 

"God Natsu relax are exams are coming up we're just studying."  
"Studying! I know boys Wendy!"   
"We're going to be in the library!"  
"I KNOW THAT BOYS FATHER!"   
"He's not his father!" 

I sigh before turning and walking back towards the bedroom walking to the closet and grabbing my work clothing and lay them out on the bed. I hear a threatening crash before dead silence, I quickly pull on my underwear before grabbing a robe and rushing into the hallway. 

I'm greeted by two incredibly guilty looking people, I place my hands on my hips as they both say and apology. I take a deep breath before, making my way past them. 

"Natsu get ready for work. Wendy be home for dinner or I'll come and find you." I slowly start on breakfast hearing a happy sounding 'eep' and I clearly angered grunt. 

I laugh to myself before throwing some bread in the toaster, and start on the eggs. I hum a soft song under my breath as I gently whisk the eggs, seasoning them as I go. I turn on the stove placing a pan on top and begin to set the counter behind me before pouring the eggs into the pan, I finish up the eggs just as the toaster pops ad shows the perfectly made toast. I grab them quickly and through them on the plate before adding eggs. I begin to brew a pot of coffee before pouring Wendy a tall glass of orange juice. 

I glide out of the kitchen hearing Wendy thank me for breakfast before returning to the bedroom to continue getting dressed. I've just pulled on my shirt when Natsu returns from the bathroom, his wet hair sticking to his forehead. He kisses me gently on the cheek before turning to pull out boxers from one drawer and jeans from another. I pull my skirt on and zip the side before falling on the bed to pull my thigh high stockings on and fastening them onto the garters under my skirt. 

"You're killing me Luce." I let a smile slip before hopping up and pulling my skirt down to hide the tops of the stockings. 

I kiss Natsu passionately on the lips before pulling away, watching his eyes turn to fire. 

"You'll live." I quickly grab my briefcase and snatch my phone from its charger before leaving the room 

I place my brief case before pouring coffee into a to-go mug smiling at Wendy as she looks over her homework. Natsu appears seconds later pulling a long sleeve shirt over his head and ruffling his hair, he talks towards me crowding me against the counter. I laugh at him when he nips my nose playfully before stealing the coffee pot to pour the remains into his own mug. 

"Hey Lucy?" I hum resting my head against Natsu's shoulder looking at Wendy. 

She's fiddling with her thumbs, her work put away in her bag. She's not looking at me and that sets off little red flags in my head.

"Are-are you like living with us officially now." 

I hear Natsu curse under his breath his mug shattering in the sink as I choke on my own. I stare at her as she fumbles over and apology, I think back to the first time I started staying over. It was little over a year now, my father buying me an condo near the university that's rarely used. I look at Natsu he's looking back at me. 

"I-I I don't know." I slowly turn back to Wendy who seems to be studying my reaction. 

"Well I mean, you're here almost every night and you by us groceries, you also make me breakfast and dinner." She stops to hop off the stool before slinging her school bag on her shoulder. "You also do laundry and the shower has your shampoo and stuff in it, plus Natsu's closet is basically all your clothing." My face completely combusts at her words. I grip my mug tightly as she slowly turns to look at us. 

"Well um." I fumble over my words as Natsu stays completely silent besides me. 

"I mean I love having you here. It's like having a big sister." She sends a brilliant smile at us and I can't help but send one back. 

She says goodbye before leaving the apartment. I let a deep sigh escape my lips before I see Natsu hurriedly texting someone. My heart leaps to rest in my throat when he looks at me a predatory glare in his eyes and a knowing smirk on his lips. 

"You don't have class till late right." It's no where near a question but I nod my head anyway. 

"I have meetings all day today I-" 

"Cancel them." I gasp at the large and tight grip on my ass. "I just called out of work." 

"N-Natsu I-" I gasp as he lays hungry kisses along my exposed neck. 

Slowly I feel strong arms lift me onto the counter as hungry lips attack my own. I run my hands through his hair before pulling away and fumbling to get my phone. I feel his eyes on me the whole time, his hands creeping up under my blouse as I send a short text saying how I'm sick and can't come in today before dropping my phone and turing to wrap my arms and legs around the man behind me.

There's a deep growl that leaves his lips as he carries me out of the kitchen, I rock my pelvis against him moaning when he slams me against the snick. He nips at my ear as I feel his hard member rock back against my core, my hands are gripping his hair for dear life as I arch into him. He moans in response grinding his hardened member against my core. 

*I'm sorry I'm gonna try something new.*

Natsu grips her thighs tightly, desperately feeding off her deep moans before pressing her fully against the wall, leaving a trial of love bites down her neck before using his free hand to pop open the first few buttons of her top. He pull away slightly while grinding his harden member against her core watching as her back slightly arches towards his face. 

Lucy hands tighten in his hair desperately begging him to do something. She closes her eyes wiggling against his hold until her stocking covered feet hit the floor, she takes a step forwards watching as Natsu followers her, his hands gripping her waist and ass tightly. They exchange hungry kisses as the stumble through the apartment, Lucy's the first one to lose her shirt shortly followed by Natsu who quickly unclips Lucy front hook watching as her cream colored breast spill from the laced bra.

Like an animal in heat he grips her thighs before effortlessly lifting her off the floor, his mouth quickly clasping around her left nipple as her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Natsu expertly carries her to his bedroom, slamming her against the wall while fumbles to open the door. 

The second they both hit the bed they're desperately Trying to rid the other of their remaining clothing. Natsu watches hungrily as Lucy quickly lifts her hips to allow him to pull her skirt down her thighs. She starts to push his pants down with her feet before watching the salmon colored man stand ripping his pants and boxes down his legs in a single motion. 

Lucy goes to quickly undo the garter belt before strong hands rip her wrist away, she sends a confused look at Natsu before watching him slowly trailed his finger under the article of clothing and curl beneath the top of her black underwear.

"Are they attached?" His voice is consumed by lust. Sending shivers down her spine. 

"W-what?" I takes her a moment before she understands the question, quickly shaking her head at his dark and predatory gaze. 

She's watches as he pulls the thin cloth down her legs, it stretching as he does it with one hand. He tosses them over his shoulder before crawling to hungrily kiss her. His hands fist in her golden locks forcing her to follow him into a kneeling position ash is tongue explores her mouth. She moans, running her fingers down his back as he slowly teases her opening. 

She pulls away, scooting to go and remove the final piece of clothing before she's stopped again, she give him a look before a her cheeks become dusted with light blush. 

"Kinky." He smiles at her, a small sinker leaving his lips before pulling her close to him. 

She runs his fingers through his hair kissing him deeply before pulling away and pushing against his chest, without resistance he falls back mesmerized as she swings her leg over his waist before resting just above his aching cock. They lock eyes as she teasingly rubs her core against his tip, his hands going to grip her waist tightly letting her have control. She refuses to move as he makes the mistake of bucking up towards the heat of her core. 

She makes a small 'tsk' sound as she shakes her head, he glares at her patients running thin as she slowly circles her hips against his tip. He lest out a small warning sound through his clenched teeth focusing on resisting the urge to plunge straight into her core. 

His restraint slips completely when she quickly slams down on his thighs, rocking against his cock as she throws her head back in pure ecstasy. He sits up thrusting his hips fast and hard against her, holding her neck as she bouncing against his thighs. 

His teeth scrape against her neck as she rocks against each of his thrusts her hands running through his hair before her nails dig deeply into the skin of his back. His hand grips her right thigh before he pushing against her causing them to fall back against the bed before placing her thigh over his shoulder. He pulls back watching her face as it slowly becomes consumed with lust, her swollen lips falling open slightly as he rips delicious sounds from her throat. His eyes catch as her large breast bounce with each powerful thrusts he gives, his hand comes to grip one tightly watching her back arch and her hair fall off the end of the bed. 

His fingers scratch against the thighs covering her thighs before they rip under the pressure. He can tell how close his lover is to finishing and makes it his mission to draw it out until he sees fit. He slows his pace before giving one more powerful thrust, he watches Lucy's eyes snap open as her nails dig into his arms. He grinds against her watching her squirm in his hold disparate for her release. 

"Patience Lucy."

He forces her hips to lay flat against the bed before slowly pulling out until his tip is the only thing still inside her. She drops her thigh so both legs are laying besides his kneeling form. He pulls her closer as he makes his way to scoot closer to the end of the bed. 

"Please." His grip tightens at the broken sound of her voice. 

They stay still as their breathing becomes heavy. 

He feels her hands slowly glide to his own before using them as leverage to pull herself into so she's also sitting up, they both moan as his cock slowly slides against her tightening walls. he watches as she lifts herself completely off of him, wrapping her slender legs around his waist as he falls to a sitting position, his legs dangling off the end of the bed. 

"Go on then." Natsu grabs her ass tightly sending her a teasing smile. 

Lucy slowly angles her body so she can fold her legs under her, locking them against the sides of his extended legs. She bites her lips as her slender hands slowly guide his hot member towards her soaking core. Slowly she lowers herself down against him before finding a rhythm. She throws her hands around his neck before kissing him with every ounce of passion she has. 

It's not long before they're moving in sync both chasing their organisms. Lucy slumps his fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling when she gets a proper hold on it. She's rewarded with a open mouth kiss against the back of where her ear meets her neck. Natsu nips her ear fingers digging into her rear as the both break out into a light sweat. 

Their breathing heavy Lucy throws her head back as her orgasm flows through her. She lays her head back against Natsu's shoulder as he begins the thrust into her with an uneven pace before shooting his release deep into her core with a throaty moan. 

They stay in that position for a few minutes catching their breath before Natsu cock twitches back to life. Slowly he lifts her and lays her gently against the top of the bed, pulling out of her completely. He smiles as she gives a weak protest before he moves to undo her garter belt watching as it falls against the mattress before pulling from beneath her. He kisses her stomach lightly as he slowly undoes the clasp attached to her stockings she lets out a soft giggle as he nuzzles her gently. his kisses along her body before pulling her legs free from her stockings. 

He wraps his arms around her waist before lifting her gently and rendering her slowly. She gasps before gripping the sheets beneath her still sensitive from her prior orgasm. He gently, teasingly, licking at her soaking core as her hands search around the bed desperately for the goddamn plastic square gasping as she feels his hot tongue entering her. 

"Fuck!" She pushes herself onto her elbows "Where's the condoms?" 

She get a single finger pointing to drawer besides her. Her body begins to rock against the sensation as she fists his salmon hair in her hands her toes curling as he seems to doing the alphabet in her still sensitive core. She turns her upper body tearing open the drawer, shaking the entire contraption as she goes. She lets out a thoroughly moan as his laughter vibrates against her. 

She throws the condom at him, watching as it lands next to him. He slowly leaves her core before tearing opened the wrapper and pulling the plastic contraption free. Lucy lets her head fall back as she catches her breath, waiting for her lover to return once he's finished placing the condom over his harden shaft. 

She feels a breath ghost across her chest before a gentle thrust against her core. She runs her fingers through his hair once again as he leans his forehead against her own, gently teasing her with the tip of his penis. She smiles as she feels it slowly slide into her watching as he bites down on his bottom lip in concentration. 

Slowly she guides them so he's laying above her holding his weight on his elbow as he slowly thrusts in and out of her. She holds his face above her own looking into his eyes as they slowly fall into passion. She gently pulls him down to a slow and tender kiss as she wraps a slender leg around his waist digging her heel into his back to pull him closer. She rests her head against the pillow below her as his pace beings to pick up in speed, she feels her back arch as she brought to a second organism. 

She lets her fingers gently leave his body as her leg falls to the bed, she watches as he leaves the bed tossing the used condom in the trash as he leaves the room. She pulls the blankets over her before turning to rest on her side, She feels him return as strong arms slowly wrap around her body. 

"We were doing so well too." She smiles at his husky sounding voice. 

"One slip up in two months, I consider that a victor." She curls into his hold "besides I'm on the pill, it's fine." 

"I know but it was stupid of me to not stop and grab one." She turns to grip his face before kissing his nose.

"I didn't grab one either, besides it's not like we did it twice unprotected." 

He smiles at her before resting his chin against her head as she snuggles against his chest


	11. W.A.R.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting, I've been in a slump and with finales around to corner I could bring myself to work on my stories!!! I promise I won't post a chapter this short EVER again.

Natsu was woken up by the repeated banging against his apartment door, slowly he unwraps his arms around his sleeping girlfriend freezing when she groans before pulling his covers over her head. Slowly he waddles down the hallway pulling up his boxers as he reaches to open his door before his comrade and childhood flame rushed through his apartment, Lisanna bursting into his room and slamming the door shut. 

There's a small squeal of surprised before frantic feet hit the wood floor running. Slowly Natsu turns to his raven haired friend, he raises an eyebrow before crossing his arms letting the weight of his back close the door he's leaning on. 

"Gray." The man in question itches at the bottom of his scar above his eye. 

"We came as soon as we saw the news." Natsu shrugs his shoulders at grays concerned look before he see's his bedroom door rip open. 

Lisanna slowly leads a shaking Lucy out before looking at Natsu with tears in her eyes, slowly Natsu makes his way towards the two girls, eyes wide and lungs resting tightly. When Lucy lifts her bloodshot eyes her feels his heart break over and over, she's clutching his wrinkled shirt in her small hands and she seems to me fighting the last of her tears that are demanding to be spilled. 

"Lu...." He's knows he needs to do something, ask if she's ok but he can't get the words out. She shakes before she takes a small step forward falling into his opened arms. 

She wails as she tightens her arms around them, Natsu wraps his arms around her, his hands gently resting her head against his bare chest. He looks to Lisanna his blighting her thumb fighting back her own tears, she shakes her head before casting her eyes to the floor. 

Natsu has no idea what's going on but he pulls Lucy closer as he rests his head on her golden hair. Slowly he watches as gray walks to stand in front of them his fists are clutched tightly closed around something and he's trying to breath deeply through his nose. It's a few minutes before the three of them get their emotions in check, the sounds of Lucy heart shattering cries echoing in their heads. 

Natsu locks eyes with Gray, watching closely for his friend to explain what's happening. He watches as Gray slowly relaxes his hold on the object in his hand before he slowly displays it to Natsu. 

He simply stares as the words and images burn into his brain before he completely comprehends what exactly Gray is showing him. 

There on the front page of the paper are the words 'Jude Heartfilia found dead at Heartfillia Mansion.' His eyes scan down the bagel before a head of curly blue hair catches his eyes.

There dangling helplessly on a tree was Levy Mcgarden, Canna Alberona, and Juvia Lockser side by side with their shirts ripped opened and the brand of the rival gangs of Oración Seis, Grimiore Heart, and Tartaros painted on their bodies. Natsu felt his rage surge through his body as pictures of his beaten friends where presented to him. 

War. 

This could only mean War. 

Natsu was ready to seek revenge on those who hurt his family.


	12. The Turning Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for ghosting y'all!! With the end of school and being called into start working earlier then I expected I found little time to write!
> 
> I really hope you like the knew chapter and I hope to update this story again soon!

Lucy paced around her condo desperately trying to keep her anxiety in check. There's a stern voice talking at her on her cell but it's saying the same as all the others did, She's barley paying attention to it her eyes darting around the room to make sure everything's together. 

"With the finale reports coming in next week the company wanted to schedule a board meeting."

"Fine make it happened." Bored Lucy listen as the stern voice continued rambling on before shooting her a soft and proper goodbye The line goes silent as she rushes around the apartment to try and collect everything she needs.

Lucy simply throws the phone on the sofa besides her before reaching for her cell and checking for updates from the hospital. Her chest was burning with frustration as she scrolled there ouch her work papers and private documentation before she heard the soft fluttering feet above her, there was as soft Yelp before the distinct sound of a hissing cat reached her ears. Signing she felt the fire slowly becoming a subtle burning before making her way towards the stairs.

"Wendy are you ok!"  
"I tripped I'm fine though." 

Lucy turned to the plate full of eggs and sausage sitting on the kitchen table. She feels her shoulders fall as the image of a raging salmon haired male flashes across the forefront of her mind. With a deep soothing breath she felt her nerves slowly wash away as the light footsteps slowly descended the stairs. She catches the bottom of Wendys pleaded skirt and the tops of her coal black thigh highs. Lucy turns fully watching as she seems to be having trouble pulling on her blazer as she reaches the bottom of the staircase, Lucy almost misses the still healing wound on her her right shoulder. 

The reason that the two girls relocated to her unused flat. 

There was a war going on, a war that no matter how many police enforces where called they couldn't seem to make it end. 

Lucy locked eyes with the younger girl as she gripped her plate tightly in her small hands. She watched as she slowly reached her free hand to grip the shorten strands of blue falling an inch shy of the girls collared shirt. She remembered finding the young child in an abandoned wear house after countless hours of searching along side Natsu's gang members. 

Clear as day she can remember the moment she found the blood stained wear house. Wendy's abductees lying unconscious in their own pools of blood, body's littered with forming bruises and brutal battle wounds. As her dark brown eyes slowly found the clearly traumatized girl desperately clutching onto a stained knife in the corner she barley recognized the child. 

Half of Wendy's flowing hair had been chopped off and it seemed to fall against her battered face. The girls clothing where torn apart and seemed to be covered in blood and dirt. She was battered beyond repair and her eyes where empty and terrifyingly cold as she stared down a twitching man close to her. Beside her another young girl with bright pink hair laid unconscious, her right calf seeming to be cut deeply over what looked to be a tattoo of a mermaid. 

Slowly Lucy walked towards the girls, whispering Wendy's name softly watching as the girl jumped before gripping the knife in a more threatening manner before recognizing her. 

As realization dawned on the child the knife hit the floor before she leaps towards the blond crying out. Lucy fell to her knees as she gently cradled Wendy in her arms, rocking her gently as the girl wailed into her shoulder. Lucy ran her fingers through the girls hair before examining the butchered ends. Her heart stopped as she saw the blatant tear on the back of the girls sundress, Lucy's blooded boiled for a split second before she clutched the girl tighter. 

Her eyes looked over the still unconscious girl as she gently laid her fingers against her neck, brushing away strands of pink hair before letting out a sigh relief as a strong and prominent heart beat greeted her fingers. She could feel Wendy clawing at her exposed arms as she wailed and pleaded for this to all end. 

They stayed like that until dawn when the others found them. Wendy resting in the blondes arms after she passed out from the prior events, she didn't have to turn to see the anger resonating in Natsu's eyes before he stepped around them glaring at the bodies surrounded them. Everyone, including Lucy, knew they weren't ever going to be waking up. 

Lucy shook her head at the silent question as his eyes trailed along the younger girls exposed back. Slowly Natsu lifted the child from her arms as the others around them let their anger grow, all the threats and actions that took place before this day seemed like child's play. Lucy watched as Gray slowly made his way towards the pinkette laying silently, she reached for him as he fell to his knees, cradling the young girl tightly in his arms. 

"Gray..."  
"Her name is Sherria, my brother..." 

It was all gray could get out before soft tears clouded his sight, slowly Juvia approached the sobbing man before leading him and Sherria out of the wear house alongside their family. Later Juvia explained how Sherria was cousins with someone very close to Grays former foster brother Lyon and she was the same age as Wendy but was yet still a very prominent and known member of the same gang as Lyon and her older cousin. 

Juvia and Levy both stayed behind to wait alongside Gray as he waited for Lyon and his own gang to come and receive Sherria. 

that night Lucy brought Wendy to her apartment as the others planned their attack on the gangs that decided to rage war.

Once Gray joined in, the planning turned more hostile as they where informed Lamia Scale would be joining the fight. Lucy paid no mind to these talks but instead called Levy to ask her and Juvia to pack Wendy's belonging away in boxes. Slowly found her spare bedroom being filled with boxes she left untouched. 

Lucy refused to leave the sleeping girls side through out the night. 

From the broken information Wendy gave her that night she knew that Wendy was going to have to face a battle that would change her and her entire life. 

Now looking at the stronger women in front of her a part of her terrified in allowing her to return to school but the other completely overtaken by the leap and strides she's taken in the short months. 

Although she is still fragile and dealing with PTSD on a whole different level, Lucy was more then positive the girl was strong enough to overcome anything. She watches as Wendy jumps slightly, a small gasp filling the silence, as the bagged lunch crinkles under Lucy's gentle hands. 

"You can always wait one more day." Lucy bites her lip as she watches Wendy stand taller and shake her head before looking her dead in the eyes. 

"I'm tired of waiting." 

A smile graced the young girls face before she slowly reached out to grab the paper bag. She gave a bright smile before walking towards the front hallway, crouching down to put on her shoes before reaching for her school bag. They said their goodbyes before Lucy turned to the halls mirror to finish fiddling with her hair. 

Satisfied that the bun would stay in she slipped her stocking covered toes into her heels and grabbed her briefcase off the coffee table before making sure she had everything. She grabbed the spare key before making her way out the door as well. she turned just in time to see Wendy boarding the morning shuttle at the end of their street before Lucy placed the spare key in the plant beside the door. 

She had made it exactly three steps from her door before her ride slowly pulled to a stop. She made a mental note to call her companies transportation branch as she slipped into the leather seats of the back seat, already fiddling with her files and notes for her morning meetings. 

"I've called ahead to make sure you're breakfast and coffee will be at your desk." 

"We don't want a repeat of last time." They both laughed at their joke. 

The memory of spilling her morning coffee on herself as she tried to multitask in the cars limited space and arriving agitated and burnt didn't seem to amuse any of her workers. She was incredibly embarrassed as she found herself groggy and smelling of coffee until her lunch break where she was able to change and grab some food. 

On the other side of town, a senior was clearly checking out Wendy's new appearance as he tried to keep his bearings on the moving bus. Wendy stood tall and with a stern look on her face as she simply stared out the window having no problem keeping herself steady. She could feel the older students wondering eyes and flicked her short her before glaring him down. 

Embarrassed with being caught the senior quickly took to staring at the buses floor as he fumbled with his tie awkwardly. Wendy scuffed before she turned her head to watch the passing buildings, she hated having to take the bus and wished Lucy lived closer to her school. 

Wendy was grateful towards Lucy since she allowed her to stay and seemed to be paying for her tuition and uniform. Wendy plucked at the new material against her waist before she heard the driver inform them of their next stop, Wendy eyed the time before leaving the bus on a familiar street corner. 

She eyed the street as the bus pulled away before turning to walk the rest of the way towards school, other students filling the streets as they made their way to the similar destination. Nervous about her new school Wendy tried to remember that she wouldn't be the only one starting as a freshman. 

She regretted not being able to attend her middle school's graduation and wasn't able to contact any of her old friends. She was simply relying on a simple hope that maybe one of them was also accepted into her new hight school. Wendy took a deep breath before a familiar head of hair brushed by her. Stopping in her trackers she watched as the other girl sent a flirtatious look over her shoulder before turning to walk back towards her. Honey gold eyes stared into deep ocean blue before a bright but sad smile broke across Wendy's lips, slowly she hunched into her self covering her face with her hand as she clutched her bag tighter. 

There standing before her in a matching uniform was the only person who she could talk to, the only person who had been abducted along side her. 

"Sherria.."   
"Hey Wendy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One other thing, because I write everything on my laptop and I'm usually at work I've also created a new tumblr account with the soul purpose of communicating with the readers of my works! Since I always have my phone with me this will make keeping everyone updated a lot simpler! I plan to also post little sneak peaks of my stories before I post them here!
> 
> The tumblr link will be added below! My ask box will ALWAYS be opened and I will always answer any and all questions!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lilac-symphony


	13. Wait for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this was worth the wait! Luckily being trapped in a car for eight hours is the perfect time to write.

Wendy had never considered herself lucky until she stared at the class placement hung ominously over the students frantically searching for their name. But as she stared at the name staring down at her, warmth filled her heart. Sherria gently linked their arms as she beamed at the blue haired girl beside her, Wendy could tell how fake that smile was it reminded her of the smile she slowly returned. 

_______  
Lucy's heels clicked down the office as she moved, determination clear on her face as she was surrounded by coworkers spewing nonsense in her ears. 

She smirks as she can see her office doors down the hall, slowly rolling her shoulders and giving a warning glance to her patrolling bodyguard. Quickly he steps in, ushering the more stubborn board members to return to their own offices, before accompanying his employer to their own office. 

"Ya know Lucy, when you asked for my help I hadn't expected this." 

The bombshell blond turned towards her 'undercover' friend before placing her belongings on the desk besides her. She smirks to herself before turing back towards the stripping bodyguard, squeaking as he moves to unbuckle his belt and holster. 

"FOR FUCKS SAKE GRAY!" 

Gray freezes as Lucy's commanding voice echoes against the tinted glass around them. Slowly he reaches for his discarded shirt before Lucy gives him a warning glare before turning to start on her work. 

"I asked you to help me so I can keep my company in the dark." She releases her long hair so it falls past her shoulders. "Now, I need to know exactly what's happening with the war." 

Nodding Gray sits across from Lucy as she quickly pulls out a notebook filled out completely with a few loose papers and news articles slipping between the covers.

_____

Wendy pulls at her thigh highs under the desk as their homeroom teacher continues to lecture them on a lesson that is completely lost to her, she feels soft fingertips glide against her exposed neck grasping her full attention. slowly leaning into the touch before Sherria’s soft laughter surrounds her as the students around them bolt out of their seats. 

"How you holding up?" Gently the pinkett glides her fingers to Wendy's shoulder giving her a reassuring squeeze. "Be honest with me Wendy, where you able to pay attention." With a solid and reassuring squeeze, Wendy answered with a sadden smile. 

"Sherria how-" 

Her desperate question was cut short before their next teacher burst through the door. She's felt something tug in her chest as Sherria's hand slowly glided down her arm. She shut her eyes tightly fidgeting In her seat before she felt Sherria's soft fingers intertwine with her own. 

With a tight squeeze to the girl behind her, she allowed her back to sink against the back of her chair as she lazily took down the notes their teacher presented them. slowly she felt herself falling back into a processes that she was so used to. With Sherria behind her and their fingers interlocked Wendy almost felt safe and relaxed. Almost.

As she glanced at the worksheet placed before her, she felt her mind slowly begin to wonder towards her guardian, Natsu Dragneel, and what he must be up to with the other members of their gang. She gently runs her fingers over the scar on her left shoulder, feeling her body shake as the sleeve brushed against it. 

“Wendy….” The quiet whisper sent a different type of shivers down her spine as Sherria’s breath fanned out against her neck. “say forty.” 

“Forty.” Wendy felt herself blush as her voice seemed to work on its own. 

“That's correct Mis….Marvell.” The professor turned back to the class. “Does anyone want to guess what Zr stands for?” 

Wendy's eyes darted to the large periodic table present at the front of the classroom. Her eyes landed on the Element that was being highlighter. Zr….she new that element Zirconium her memory dancing to a tightly wound black pouch that Natsu once foolishly used as a substitute for his usual fire starters. Even now when she closed her eyes she could see the bright flames dancing, it was like nothing she's seen before and she remembered Natsu mumbling about how ‘it was suppose to go boom.’ 

The tender memory brought a soft smile to her face, she's always loved science and she hoped Natsu would be able to help her in chemistry. Slowly she felt every tense muscle in her body relax as memories of Natsu hunched over the kitchen table all his books spread out around him; as he furiously took down notes for school. 

Wendy gripped her pencil tightly before reaching into her bag and sifting through for the chemistry book inside. Ignoring the lecture around her, she begins to take notes down from the text. Soon she's a few chapters ahead and seems to be running out of lead for her pencil. There's a soft laugh behind her before plastic is taping against her shoulder. 

Turning, slightly bewildered, Wendy see's Sherria with a shit eating grin holding out a bright blue pencil with pink clouds on it. Wendy smiles at her before accepting the pencil offered to her. Sherria winks at her as their fingers touch briefly before slowly sitting back against her own seat.   
_______

The problem with having a multimillion dollar company dropped on you is some people expect you to be able to fall into step with them. The reality is that people can't ever just waltz into a CEO position without stumbling along the way, the second problem is that being a young fairly attractive female puts a lower chance of being taken seriously. Now imagine if you were a natural blonde attractive female, the first response to someone seeing you in a pencil skirt is ‘oh secretary.’ 

Lucy knew this reality all to well, once a day actually. The pour soul who misjudged her was swiftly corrected, embarrassed, and ushered quickly away from the deathly glare and sinister smile. Gray always seemed to add to her fearsome aura by looming in the background as she tore every person in her bored-room to pieces, leaving the onlookers watching as hells gates where opened in front of them. 

The worst part was the perverted elderly Bored of trustees members. Staring her down with lust filled eyes that made her want to gag and burn her skin, but alas they weren't half as terrible as their cocky perverted spawn. Coming on to her in her own office by dropping names and undressing her with their eyes, Lucy would politely decline and continue to do so until they left her alone. 

Some would even pester here and try to sway her opinion of her by promising her a ‘night she’d feel for days.’ To which she would happily inform her intruders that she was in a very satisfying relationship and she had no need for any outside satisfaction. 

Lucy found it harder to say that as the days went on, yes she was happy with Natsu and he was so loving and affectionate that she found her heart swelling slightly with every kiss he laid against her head. But as the war increased between the gangs across the whole county; their time together was quickly depleting to simple kisses and Natsu arm protectively wrapped around her as she sat with him during the time fairy tail discussed battle strategies.

Along with Lucy Incidence reports she had gathered from the county sheriff department, she was able to help pinpoint the three major gangs that seemed to be behind the sudden attacks. 

“They've seemed to have made this sort of alliance.” Lucy rested a polished index finger over a centered off part of the map. “From the files I've found it seemed mafia related violence dropped in this area before they attacked the local gang hub two towns over.” She let her finger glide over the map before pointing out a cross street. “Cait Shelter was a public gang that was known to gather at this local pub, they had been slaughtered and police declared it an act of justice.”

She watched as the people around her each took in this information before some left, to enraged to continue to listen to her report. Lucy scanned the remaining members before turning to reach for a overflowing file besides her. She nodded towards Makarov as she slide the file across the table towards him, she cleared her throat before looking up and continuing. 

“What we know now is that Oracion seis, Grimoire Heart and Tataros are all working together to take down all the gangs in the surrounding county.” Lucy steps away from the table only stopping when her lower back connects with Natsu open palm. “Your going to be facing the three biggest mafia in earth land, Makarov if you try to attack these people with use your own people you will kill everyone here and the people standing outside those doors.” 

Lucy stares down the people standing behind them before she feel her whole body tense. 

“I've seen what they can do first hand. I know what they're capable of, and so have you.” She steps forward, the warmth of Natsu's hand leaving her as she does. “Think back to the state you found Wendy in.” The others tense at her words, her voice getting louder as Makarov continues to stare at her seemingly unmoved. “They took a fifteen year old girl who, before that day couldn't even be in the same room as guns.” Angrily she grips the ends of the table “They took her and drove her to the point where she murdered three men ten times her size and she hasn't been able to sleep.” Lucy slams her fist against the table, the contents rattling under her force as her voice carries past the doors and through the halls of the bars. “When she does sleep she wakes up clawing at her skin till it bleeds and screaming at the top of her lungs.”   
“Lu.” She quickly silences Natsu with a look before turning back towards Makarov and focusing her attention solely on him.

“You've once told me that this place is a made up of people you call family,” Finally Makarov’s face twists slightly in agitation, “are you telling me now that you're going to allow your family to march into a suicide mission?” 

"What do you suppose we do.” Lucy gasps taken back by Makarov. 

“We need to make a treaty of our own with every single gang that is willing to fight alongside us.” 

“Who should we start with.”  
____________

Wendy was never a social type of girl, she'd had a select group of friends that she was very opened and close with, but know she felt that ever single person had their eyes on her. It was unnerving to say the least, Sherria didn't seem to mind or hadn't felt like people where looking at her. 

Aside from the boy on the bus, she hadn't caught anyone staring at her. She knew that it was probably all in her head. That didn't stop the anxiety or her racing thoughts, walking the halls was a nightmare she could focus on anything around her and Sherria had to basically lead her as they walked. The pink haired girl didn't seem to mind and in fact she was relishing in the act of leading wending, linking her arm with Wendy’s as she talked her ear off while trying to make it seem like Wendy wasn't on the verge of a panic attack. 

"Wendy we’re at your locker, don't you want to enter the combo so we can grab your lunch and eat.” Wendy snaps out of her gaze before gripping her lock tightly. She clears her throat. 

“Sherria you and I both know I haven't changed my lock or its combo in years.” Sherria lets out a soft laugh as Wendy swung her locker opened. 

“I know that but you're the one that the damn thing belongs to.” Wendy mimics her in a high pitched voice before grabbing her bagged lunch and turning back towards the pink haired girl.

"Come on, I saw a place to eat while you were spacing.” Sherria extends her arm smiling as Wendy gives her a pointed look before taking the extended arm. 

As they walk, she can't help but watch as all eyes do in fact turn to watch them. She realizes that most are in fact staring down Sherria as she struts down the hall, her confidence is magnetic and Wendy has to force herself to look away. She focuses on turning her face to stone and soon she feels eyes on herself, she flicks her short hair before squaring her shoulders and fixing her stride to match Sherria. She pictures Lucy as she dominates the workforce and how fearless she seems, she remembers how powerful Natsu seems when they're walking down the street. She channels them both as she concours the hall, feeling her anxiety and stress slowly fade away. 

“Damn Wendy,” Wendy nods her head up at Sherria, indication she's listening. “Where's this fearless come from. “

Wendy locked eyes with the deep blue eyes watching her. Wendy gave her a quick smirk before they exited the building and walked to the far side of the student quad. They decided to have their lunch picnic style under a large oak tree, Wendy smiled brightly as Sherria went on a tangent about their schools graduation ceremony. With a soft hum she felt herself wishing she was well enough at the time so she might have attended, sensing something off with her blue haired companion Sherria quickly changed the subject to how she was now living with her cousin and her knew husband. 

“I'm serious Wendy, they’re so cheesy it literally causes me physical pain!” Sherria can barley keep a straight face as she mimics the baby voice her cousin and ‘hubby’ talk to each other in. 

“Lucy's really nice, she's an excellent cook when she's home for dinner.” Wendy shrugs as she picks at her lunch, “I mean, yeah I'm really thankful and blessed with the care and hospitality she's shown me.” Wendy drops her gaze from her friend as she awkwardly repositions herself. 

“But….?” 

Wendy lets out a deep sigh, knowing she would be able to let this drop. She cursed herself for letting the admission slip from her lips before turning towards Sherria and trying to gather the right words. 

“I just…” Her tiny fists uproot the grass beneath her as she steadies her breathing . “I'm tired of sitting on the side lines!” She reaches for her scared shoulder before letting the hand drop to her thigh. 

“Then don't.” 

“It's not that simple Sherria.” 

She glares at the girl as she lets out a unattractive snort before lifting her skirt slightly and pulling down her knee high tights before showing off her scared calf, immediately Wendy recognizes the gang marking covering it. She lets her tender fingers glide over it, rising with a deep rooted scar and falling on the smooth pale skin. 

She knows what she has to be done. 

___  
Lucy is absolutely ferrous with everything. She quickly sends anything or anyone that crosses her path or tries to calm her down to the deepest parts of hell with her icy glare. Her heated and unresolved fight she had just partaken in fresh in her mind, cruising the insufferable pink haired male as she fiercely makes her way back to her apartment. 

 

“Fucking idiots all of them.” 

She scares a couple walking past her with her venomous statement before turing the corner and hearing the familiar sounds of a motor bike making her way towards her. She sends a deadly look over her shoulder before confirming her suspicions, she turned to face her soon to be ex with a deadly stare watching as he slowly pulled to a stop beside her. 

“Lucy will you just listen to me.” She scuffs at the male as he quickly takes off his helmet to look at her eye to eye. “you said it yourself, this isn't your gang-“

“That doesn't mean I'm not willing to fight alongside yo-“  
“You’ve proven that, you really have but what your asking is something that-“  
“What, something I don't understand? You have no idea the horrors I've faced-“  
“Your right I don't, but you can't just expect me to sit back and allows you too-“  
“No one asked you to sit on the sidelines-“  
“Lucy just shut up for two minutes!” 

Lucy was god smacked by the force and loudness of Natsu voice. Sure as their argument went back and forth each raised their voce to talk over the other but this was something entirely different. Natsu was fired up and he fist where clutching his helmet so tightly she feared it might den't under his hold. He watched her waiting for her to yell back to tell him off and shoo him away, go back to hiding in her shell and close herself off to the world. 

Lucy gracefully cleared her throat as she pulled at her pencil skirt before crossing her arms against her chest and signaling for him to carry on. She watched him sigh before turning is bike off and dismounting it so he could lean against it on front of Lucy, his eyes scanned the people around them before he snarled at them urging them to continue on their mary way. 

“You're trying to get yourself involved in something bigger than you can imagine.” He raised a quick hand to silent her when she made a move to protest. “I know how strong you are, and God knows your capable of taking down several people singlehandedly.” He stared deeply into her eyes before reaching out his hand to drag her onto the street in front of him. “I just don't want you to rush into this, I would love nothing more than for you to be apart of this family but I won't ask that of you.” He gently moves away a golden lock of hair that came loose as she sends a pointed look at him. “You said it yourself, this whole ordeal is suicide, I can't lose you.” 

Lucy feels her anger deflate at the love and fear in his eyes. Every part of her wants to continue to be angry at him; take apart his reasons and prove his point no matter how valid is feeling and worries might be. She feels his warm hand cup her cheek before she's bringing her eyes to take in his demeanor completely, he's tense and worried. She knows when she's in the wrong but her stubbornness is pushing her to continue to argue until he submits to her reasons. 

“Natsu, I've thought about this.” She uncrossed her arms laying them on his chest. “I thought about every outcome and every single detail that could go wrong.” She grips his leather jacket tightly as she feels his eyes burning into her hair. “But I have a plan.” 

She smirks up at him, watching as his concerned look turns into a toothy and curious smile. He lets out a soft laugh before kissing her temple, she hums in satisfaction before reaching for his spare helmet. He’s laughing as she quickly tells him her plan before mounting the bike waiting for him to follow her lead. He grips her face and kisses her with a deep rooted passion that leave her breathless, he smirks down at her before mounting the motorcycle in front of her taking her arms and wrapping them around his waist as he makes the bike purr to life beneath them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know that they were never actually a guild; but I couldn't bring myself to kill off an entire guild that was legit. Ok I know it's heartless but I couldn't do it.


	14. This Little Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy immediately slammed the phone down, before returning to her lunch. She felt her blood boiling as Natsu teasing voice echoed in her mind. Filed with a new form of raged she angrily snatched the phone from the receiver and pounded the familiar number before growling into the phone as it began to ring in her ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. I could've sworn I had the first part uploaded with the last chapter but i guess not.

Wendy was stoping every instinct in her body screaming at her to ‘get the hell out of here and get Lucy.’ But instead she stared at Romeo who was fiddling with the stolen tattoo kit beside her. 

“For fuck sakes Wendy, it's not like it's your first tattoo!”

“Sherria it's my second!” The seated girl snarls at the pink haired female who taps her foot impatiently. 

“Are you sure you want it in the same place?” Wendy stared at the boy while he set up his fathers device. “I mean you can change it like you changed your hair.” Wendy let the thought linger in her head briefly before she turned back towards Romeo. 

“No.” Romeo makes an unintelligible sound before powering up the machine. 

Wendy quickly shuts her eyes and pushes her back fat against the chair, slowly she starts to take steady long breaths through her nose before clutching the chair with her right hand. Her muscle flex and un-flexes as the vibrating needle lightly touches her skin. 

She hears Sherria move around the small room before she settles on what sounds like a bed before she begins to hum a soft and eerie tune. Wendy can barley keep her concentration as she feels her gangs unmistakable marking being, once again, permanently printed into her skin. 

“Tell me if it hurts ok?” Romeo’s voice cracks as he slides the instrument over a scar, “im basically just re-outlining it but i-“

“Ill tell you to stop.” Romeo clears his through awkwardly before returning his attention to tattooing his friends shoulder. 

Wendy slowly fells the familiar tingle run up and down her spine, like when she first has it done. Of course natsu and others where there with her and smiled brightly down at her. She missed those days at their secret base, smirking she remembered how Natsu made it first seem like a super secret spy hideout, peaking her interest and de-grudgingly allowing her to come.

Her first steps into the hideout had been met with bright smiles and immediate hugs from everyone who where present. The women cooed over the small child before herding her off to play with her hair and feed her cakes and other treats. She was immediately drowned in love and it filled her with happiness every time she would tag along with Natsu, of course she wasn't actually allowed to follow him until she was seven and had bothered him to his wits ends. 

She hadn't really known what what happening around her, Wendy was blissfully in a state of being able to have a family again. Her favorite moments where when Natsu would send someone to pick her up from school, or allow her to walk home with Romeo and his father. Her fondest memories after her mothers death would always revolve around being in the hideout with her new family. It had been a while since she laughed and smiled and she new the Natsu must have informed the others by how they always seemed to avoided the obvious triggering questions. 

Makarov had always seemed to stay close beside the young girl, playing and helping her when ever he was around. When she was about six she had made a tiny slip up and called him ‘gramps’ before breaking into tears and apologizing in a fit of hysteria. 

Wendy had startled the older leader causing him to stare blankly at her before breaking into a blinding smile and hugging the girl tightly. His laughter had rung brightly through out the bar before everyone turned to see the teary eyed elder squeezing the crying girl tightly. 

Natsu slowly approached the scene before him trying to wrap his mind around it before Wendy’s crying eyes glanced around in fear and confusion. 

“Hey, pops did you finally snap?” Makarov sent a deadly glare at Natsu stopping him in his tracks before turning his attention to the small child in front of him. 

“Wendy darling, im not angry. Im so happy, you've always been family to us. Its ok.” Wendy let a few hiccups leave her lips before burrowing in to mans chest and laughing loudly at herself.

From that moment on she had decided Makarov would be the grandfather she never had. She loved spending time with him and made it a point to get lunch with him twice a month when he was available. 

It was at one of those lunches, they were currently celebrating her thirteenth birthday, that Wendy had asked permission to formally join Fairy Tail. She watched nervously as Makarov and Natsu both chocked on their drinks before trying to compose themselves. 

“Im not a child anymore, and I’ve know for a while what you all really do.” Wendy huffs childishly in her seat, offended at the reaction she received. 

“Who told you! Was it Gray, that stripping son of a bitch.” Natsu glared at the wall before reaching for his phone. 

“Mira told me, granted I had to trick her into talking but she spilled everything.”   
“Mirajane?” Both boys looked at the dark blue haired girl before sending questioning glances at each other. 

Wendy felt bad for throwing the teen idle under the bus but hoped that it would sway their decision in her favor. 

“Grandpa please,” Makarov stared lovingly at the girl, knowing she was using his weakness for her against him. “Ive thought about it a lot and I promise ill do what ever is needed!” 

“Well…”

“You cant be serious.” Natsu hissed at his leader before glaring at Wendy. “Your still a kid Wendy, im your guardian and I wont let you do this.” 

“You’re such a hypocrite Natsu!” Makarov stared at the usually polite and quiet girl watching as Natsu just brushed it off clearly used to this new attitude. “How many times have you left in the middle of the night to go on a job for them!” 

“Im an adult!” 

"You’re only seventeen!” 

“Ill be eighteen next week, im basically an adult!” 

“Its my life Natsu!”

“You sound like a child Wendy, how can you possibly know what you’re asking for!” 

Makarov sat awkwardly in the middle of the heated discussion occurring before him, watching as a carefree and limitless boy slowly take on the role of an older brother. It was vary rare to see Natsu show his mature side, a side of him that was very reasonable and stubborn. He always seemed to embodied his father in these moments

“You joined when you were eight!” Wendy stood, glaring daggers at the boy across from her.

“Its not the same Wendy!” Natsu squared his shoulders and crossed his arms, hissing at the younger girl. 

“Oh really!” Natsu scuffed at her sarcastic tone before leaning toward her. 

“My father was part of this gang, I was born into it Wendy.” Wendy huffed and slumped against her seat, glaring at the floor besides her. “Besides, I didn’t star working for Makarov until recently.” 

“I just-“ Wendy bit her lip before slamming her fists on the table, startling the onlookers before letting out a defeated sigh and glaring angrily at Natsu. 

“My children.” 

Both parties snapped their full attention to Makarov as he stared thoughtfully into the distant. 

“I believe a comprise can be made.” He nodded to himself before reaching for the girls clenched fist. “Wendy can be inducted into Fair Tail, but” Wendy hung on his every word as Natsu made a sour noise of disagreement. “you wont be given any work until your older.” 

Wendy nodded enthusiastically at Makarov as Natsu rolled his eyes and glared at the older man beside him. 

Wendy smiled at the found memories before she felt something softly brush against her shoulder. She glanced down at Romeo who seemed to be finishing up his work and wrapping a bandage around the fresh tattoo.

“All done, now is there anything else you want done?” Romeo teased her before laughing at his own joke. 

“Sharia and I want to get matching tattoos.” Romeo chocked on his own laughter, before sending a shocked looked towards the girls. 

“Ar-are you serious?” Sherria let out a soft giggle before Wendy smirked at the stunned boy. 

“Like a heart attack.” 

 

Lucy Heartfila knew what people saw when they looked at her, they saw a ghost. She saw the same thing when she looked in the mirror, her mother haunted Lucy every morning with everything she did. She had her mannerism and her voice, her looks and her stature, Lucy Heartfila was a carbon copy of the late Heartfila women. It was something she’d learned to cope with and overcome, it was the tipping point in why she locked down her emotions. 

It’s why Natsu was the only one who was able to dig deep enough and pull them to the surface. He never once looked at Lucy with those mournful eyes and that sad smile, Natsu never saw Layla Heartfila; he only saw Lucy. This was so new and exciting to Lucy, it wasn't long until she started seeing herself in the same way. 

But, she seemed to slowly crawling back to her old self. With every meeting, every lunch or dinner, every single day at the office, Lucy would feel the stares and hear the whispers. Lucy heartfila was slowly feeling her skin change back to being the women people thought she was, and she hated it. 

With ever new document being brought to her attention she could feel Lucy Heartfila slowly fading into the darkest depths of her mind. Lucy was fading away before everyone's eyes, she was slowly becoming the perfect heartless CEO that was Jude Heartfila, She saw him when she snapped at the people around her impatiently, she felt his power as she watched others bow before her cold glare and sharp whit, and she felt his heartless cold being taking over her as she threw herself into her work ignoring the warning signs of the young girl in her care. 

She felt the burn of her own self-hatred as she skipped meals and worked throughout the night, only stopping at daylight to shower. That alone seemed to be the only remaining part of Lucy Heartfila that clung to the girl. 

Lucy embraced the change, caging her own being as she slipped into her old unhealthy habits. Isolating herself as best she could she refused to let the rejection of Fairy Tail break her anymore then it already head. She knew if you continued to ignore Levy’s attempts to reach out to the blonde they would soon end, they always ended. 

Like the spoiled child she once was she pulled herself from the mission and dismissed Gray as her bodyguard. She knew Levy could access her computer and her private documents, so when she saw files and planes start to go missing she didn’t bother to report it. She even went as far as separating documents she knew the blue-haired pixie would need. 

No matter how hard she tried to harden her heart, Levy and Natsu would always hold a soft spot that seemed impossible to destroy. 

“Miss. Heartfila, there’s a Mr. Watson on line two for you.” 

“Tell him to hold.” 

“Miss. Heartfila, sorry to disturb you during your lunch, there’s a Mrs. Childs on line one.” 

“Tell Miss. Childs to call at more convenient time.” 

“Miss Heartfila-“ 

“Charlie, if I haven’t accepted any calls today what makes you thing ill accept this one.” Lucy glared at the offensive intercom as the college intern fumbled over her words before clearing her throat. 

“Oh uh im so-sorry but it’s the forensic pathologist, they say it's urgent.” 

Stunned at the unconventional response Lucy quickly allowed the call to be transferred and waited on the edge of her seat for her phone to ring. It felt like hours had passed and Lucy had to hold herself back from lashing out against the intern when she assumed they had dropped the call out of habit. Gasping as her phone began to rang, she took a deep breath and composed herself before answering the device. 

“Hello?”

“Sup Babe!” 

Lucy immediately slammed the phone down, before returning to her lunch. She felt her blood boiling as Natsu teasing voice echoed in her mind. Filed with a new form of raged she angrily snatched the phone from the receiver and pounded the familiar number before growling into the phone as it began to ring in her ear. 

“Hello Love.” Natsu purring voice did nothing to sooth her. 

“What did you want.” 

“I missed you too darling.” She growled at his seemingly growing playful tone mixed with his ever teasing laughter. 

“Natsu.” He laughed at her angered tone. “Im at work, what do you need.” 

“Lucy, do you know what day it is?” Scuffing at the stupid question Lucy balanced the phone on her shoulder before turning back towards the reports in front of her. 

“It’s a Tuesday.” 

“Its your birthday.” Lucy froze at the statement, listening to her breathing as Natsu made no sound on the other line, quickly she brushed the pages on her desk to look at the calder underneath them. 

There, staring back at her, was the clear change of the mont, July 1st. It was Her 19th birthday and she had completely forgot about it, She had been so angered over the rejection of Fairy Tail the last weeks have slipped by her. 

“Oh.” Her voice was soft, it lacked her usual bite and demand for respect. It was replaced with embarrassment and shock. “S-seems so..” 

“Seems so? Lucy im taking you out tonight to celebrate, don’t try and stop me, you know how determined I am.” Lucy swallowed at the damn dinner tone before agreeing and hearing Natsu say his goodbyes before the line went dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you feel about the story after this chapter!!! I love hearing back from you guys! 
> 
> As always i hope you like it and ill try and update sooner next time!!! <3


	15. Just hold on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a click Lucy ended the call and turned away from her fathers portrait, “I am my fathers daughter.” She repeated her earlier statement before daring to look at the haunting portrait above her. “That I am.” In that moment Lucy had decided that the portrait could stay, maybe she’d hang one of her mother beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry for the delay and long gap between chapters. I was in rehab and jsut got my Ipad back! I promise to try and write as much as possible but with making meeting and working the program I honestly dont know when ill have free time again.

Wendy felt the air force itself out of her as her back was slammed against the lockers behind her. She let out a small growl before pouncing on the girl in front of her, Wendy began to claw widely at the girl beneath her before someone forced her off and threw her on the ground. An all out brawl soon broke out in the hallway as others jumped in but Wendy was only after one girl. 

“Take it back.” She watched the girls blue eyes glare at her as she restlessly pulled at her bright colored hair. “I said take it back!” 

“Never!” The other girl swung at Wendy nearly hitting her before taking her off guard and turning the tables. 

The school began to overflow with screams and battle cries, faculty members desperately trying to separate students and failing. Wendy and Sherria where at the center of it all, throwing punches and making their targets bleed as they gave into their rage.

Wendy kneed the girl above her before standing and slamming her against the lockers. Wendy hissed as she felt the other girls nails dig into her arm before pulling her free arm back and punching the girl in the cheek, feeling a brining fire surge as she watched the others girls face snap at the impact of her fist. 

“Last chance.” Wendy glared down the other girl, both their breathing heavy, “Take. It. Back.”

“Alright.” Wendy tightened her grip quickly as the bitch let out a snicker and smiled at her. “Fair Tail isn't part of those murdering gangs.” She pushed Wendy off her, using her short lived shock to her advantage. “They’re scum, all those self proclaimed good gangs are nothing but low income, uneducated, bums. Tell me scum, how does it feel to be a part of a guild that will always be known for killing, robbing, and setting fires to start riots.” 

Wendy saw red. 

In a single breath she was on the Snotty bitch, she throw the girl down on the ground hearing her released a pained filled groan as her bleached hair sprawled out around her. Wendy was instantly on her, clawing and punching the girl with everything she had. She was relentless as she used all her strength with every hit. Wendy only stopped after hearing, and feeling, the girls pointed nose break under her rage, she lifted herself from the girl and towered over the now crying and screaming girl. 

Wendy spotted Sherria instantly before making her way through the chaos to aid her friend. She watched as Sherria kneed a girl unforgivingly before elbowing a gay who'd had her in a hold, Sherria was clearly in her element as she took on several different people at once. The girl was littered with scratches and bruises but still moved effortlessly as people continued to swing at her. Wendy felt a strong hold on her shoulder as she gripped the knew person ready to attack before a familiar voice filtered in her ear. 

“We gotta get out of here.” Wendy turned towards Romeo, his cheek was bleeding and seemed to have a bloody nose. Wendy wondered how damaged she looked. “Wendy, they called the cops, we gotta go now!” 

“Sherria!” The girl in question snapped towards her names being called before Wendy nodded her head and started to dart towards the back entrance 

 

With the final burst of their adrenaline the trio hopped the schools fence and darted down back alleyway like streets in order to put as much distance between them and their school as the police sirens blared off in the distance. The trio stopped to gather themselves once they felt the sirens were far away for them to be considered safe, Wendy was the first to stand up and brush the dirt from her tattered uniform . 

In the past months Sherria, Romeo, and herself had made a name for themselves as the delinquents of Magnolia Public High School. It had started quickly after the news of gang linked murders and the increase of gang on gang violence was released to the public. Sherria was the first of the three to get targeted with harassment but Wendy was the first of them to retaliate against the others. 

___

Lucy was in the middle of her afternoon paperwork when she had received a very annoying call from the towns public high school about two students she funding. These phone calls seemed to be growing mor frequent but it didn’t bother Lucy as much as it should.

“We do apologize for the inconvenience, but it seems two of the-well-underprivileged students you sponsor have started another altercation and haven't been seen on the school's property since.” Lucy rolled her eyes at the women's lingo before scribbling footnotes on a short document. 

“There’s no need to apologize, its obvious these two students are simply lashing out or acting out in a rebellious way.” Lucy flipped through the documents on her desk before glaring at a pitiful put together expansion proposal. “I seen no point in showing any form of attention to their actions. Both students have never caused trouble before these past months and continue to hold top marks in their classes.” 

“Yes I understand that but Wendy Marvell publicly and violently attack a fellow student and ended up causing significant medical damage to the fellow student.” It was clear the schools representative on the line wanted some sort of action to be taken, Lucy wasn't about to let herself fall for that sort of bait. 

“From my understandingly seems that Ms. Hanson had been harassing and taunting Ms. Marvell, if anything this ‘altercation’ is simply the outcome of someone being pushed to their limits and lashing out against a bully.” Lucy glared at the framed portrait of her father, she would have to ask her assistant to have it removed, for the fourth time. 

“Ms. Heartfila I urge you to please place yourself in the other students shoes, Wendy Marvell has publicly praised and defend an illegal gang of violent, thieving criminals.” Lucy's jaw locked and her teeth clenched as the women on the phone continued to bash her, former, friends. “Its true that Wendy Marvell is an excellent student, but she comes from a world where, well, doesn't hold and respect for people above them. I fear that having Wendy continue her studies at this school it will only damaged our reputation.” Lucy took a deep breath through her nose, “My heart goes out to you and your companies program but those children, they aren't worth the effort or money. Believe me, once graduation rolls around they aren't going to be applying for colleges; no those kids are going to return to their poverty stricken home and live out their days. People like them will never amount to anything.”

Lucy stayed desperately to smother her anger towards the women over the phone but her finale statement had opened a damn that was once tightly sealed. Lucy looked eyes with her late fathers lifeless portraits before rolling her shoulder and giving the snarky women her full attention. “Do you by any chance know the history of the Heartfila’s company.” Her town wasn't at all questioning but knowing and a tad judgmental. “Um..no mam I don’t believe I do.” “Oh you don’t?” Lucy taunted the other women. “Then I would also have to assume that you don’t know the promise or the purpose of our student sponsorship.” “No I cant-” “When my father first arrived in Magnolia he had no house, no social standing, no money, and was unemployed.” Lucy sat up straight in her chair as she told her family's history. “A kind and charitable man took my father under his wing as he got onto his feet, He latter became his father-in-law and my father thanked the man by taking his last name.” Lucy paused hearing the women on the other line fumble on the phone to save herself. “But my father still didn’t think that was enough, so he promised to put their name in the map. My father, alongside my mother, worked day and night to build this company out of a shoebox apartment on the, how'd did you put it ‘poverty stricken’ part of town.”

“I am my fathers daughter, I know where my roots are and I made a promise to give every child in this town a fighting chance. I sure hope that the rest of the faculty doesn't share the same ideals of others as you do or you might find a large numbered of donations missing in the next few days.” With a click Lucy ended the call and turned away from her fathers portrait, “I am my fathers daughter.” She repeated her earlier statement before daring to look at the haunting portrait above her. “That I am.” In that moment Lucy had decided that the portrait could stay, maybe she’d hang one of her mother beside him. 

_____

“Jesus did that bitch bite you or something.” Wendy flinched at the alcohol against the raw neck wound before glaring at Romeo who held his empty hands in surrender. “oh stop it Wendy, you’re such a baby.” 

"Not a baby.” Wendy half assed mumble sent Sherria into a fit of giggles as she continued to clean and bandage Wendy as they hid out in Lucy's townhouse. “Natsu’s gonna kill me.”

“Natsu? I’d personally be more worried about Lucy tearing my head off.” Wendy hummed to herself as Sherria tightened the bandage on her arm. “That lady is one of the scariest people I have ever met.” Romeo nods his head furiously before reaching for the forgotten homework beside him. 

Wendy allowed her mind to wonder towards the missed lessons and school that started to add up in the past few months. Gingerly she allowed her dainty fingers to caress the cover of her science notebook before glancing towards the abounded textbooks littering her floor. 

“Man im going to have to pull an all nighter just to keep my spot in the top ten.” Romeo glared at the scattered notes and index cards. “Say Wendy do you think I can grab a mug of coffee from down stairs.” 

“Yeah just make sure to put the mug in the dishwasher when your done.” With that Romeo jumped to his feet and ran to grab his precious caffeinated drink. 

“Hey, bring me up a soda on your way back!” 

 

_________ 

“Miss. Heartfila, I do apologize for the insensitivity that our former secretary displayed.” Lucy rolled her eyes as she continued to sign off documents before transferring the call to her head set so she could do her daily rounds. “I can assure you the faculty here-”

“I would apologize for iterating you but at the moment I have mixed feelings about your establishment.” She could almost here the terrified silence over the line before you made her way down her companies office over looking projects and reading half finished documents. “Granted I am an extremely busy woman and at the moment I have to time to listen to such apologies.” Lucy scanned a business contract before destroying it with a bright colored pen and writing several detailed notes on the final page, “Im currently between two large corporate deals.” Lucy’s brown eyes glared down at a rejected plan before flipping through the other companies notes and amendments. “While attending the local business school at the same time.” She hissed at a stumbling secretary as she dodged hot liquids. “My patience is very limited and my spare time is even less.” 

“Yes, I understand that. You always went above and beyond in any task assigned to you.” 

Stopping dead in her stride the brown eyed girl starred unamused at an abounded file and documents. Lucy clenched her teeth before making her way towards the forgotten documents and reading over them in search of the culprit. “You have got to be kidding me.”from the corner of her eyes she watched a intern flinch before gathering there files and turning towards her office.

“Im sorry?” 

“Not you, I apologize but I have to go.” With a simple click the call was ended as Lucy full attention was once again placed on the hard working employees around her. Lucy quickly made her way towards the Vice Presidents office her heels clicking against the tiled floor beneath her. 

“Lucy to what to I ow such a pleasure.” The sleazy president smirked at the her before standing and walking from his desks to great the young CEO. Instead Lucy slammed the files in her hands against his empty desk before pushing them towards him and glaring at his amused green eyes. 

“This was meant to be sent over to our office in over seas this morning.” The Vice President faked surprised as he skimmed through the documents. “You've signed them after I looked over them last night.” Lucy stood straight going to to toe with the older man in front of her. “What I want to know is why they were abounded on an interns desk when you were clearly told to send them out personally.” 

“Lucy you must know how busy it is to run a company as profitable as this one.” With a forcefully tender smile the Vice President lifted the files off his desk. “I must have simply left them in my haste to complete other projects.” 

Lucy crossed her arms as she sent an unamused look towards the cocky VP, the blond girl was clearly in no mood to fool around fought to keep her voice in a civil and decent tone. 

“Vice President Kim, you have worked for this company since it opened.” Lucy watched as the elder beamed under the statement like a peacock ruffling his feathers. “If the work is starting to get to you I can always find a replacement and advise you to retire.” The smile dropped and Lucy watched and Kim desperately fought to keep his composure. 

“Excuse me?” Lucy sighed before gently placing a hand against the VP arm shaking her had and gazing up at him with kind and sympathetic eyes.

“I’m simply worried about you, the years have been unkind to you and I do believe that it might be that time to think about stepping down.” Fighting her own glee at the elders reaction Lucy took a step back and turned to leave the office. “Ill be holding a meeting later today in order to announce your upcoming retirement.” She looked over her shoulder. “I have already sent out a detailed description around the office for a replacement.” 

“You can’t.” Lucy glared as she swung the door against its hinges keeping her voice sturdy and low to avoiding causing a scene. 

“Oh but I can,” she smiled wickedly at the stunned man. “In fact when I brought it to the attention of our board they agreed that it was the best choice.” Lucy's smile only grew as a vain began to make itself noticeable against the VP wrinkly forehead. 

Lucy nearly skipped out of the office as she muffled her laughter with her hand before retreating towards the safety of her office. Taking a few moments to compose herself she made her way back to her desk and wrote up a short email requesting all employees to stay after closing for a brief and important announcement. Placing the final nail in the already locked coffin Lucy made sure to add the VP personal and business email before sending the notice out to the office. 

________

Wendy felt the air force itself out of her as her back was slammed against the lockers behind her. She let out a small growl before pouncing on the girl in front of her, Wendy began to claw widely at the girl beneath her before someone forced her off and threw her on the ground. An all out brawl soon broke out in the hallway as others jumped in but Wendy was only after one girl. 

“Take it back.” She watched the girls blue eyes glare at her as she restlessly pulled at her bright colored hair. “I said take it back!” 

“Never!” The other girl swung at Wendy nearly hitting her before taking her off guard and turning the tables. 

The school began to overflow with screams and battle cries, faculty members desperately trying to separate students and failing. Wendy and Sherria where at the center of it all, throwing punches and making their targets bleed as they gave into their rage.

Wendy kneed the girl above her before standing and slamming her against the lockers. Wendy hissed as she felt the other girls nails dig into her arm before pulling her free arm back and punching the girl in the cheek, feeling a brining fire surge as she watched the others girls face snap at the impact of her fist. 

“Last chance.” Wendy glared down the other girl, both their breathing heavy, “Take. It. Back.”

“Alright.” Wendy tightened her grip quickly as the bitch let out a snicker and smiled at her. “Fair Tail isn't part of those murdering gangs.” She pushed Wendy off her, using her short lived shock to her advantage. “They’re scum, all those self proclaimed good gangs are nothing but low income, uneducated, bums. Tell me scum, how does it feel to be a part of a guild that will always be known for killing, robbing, and setting fires to start riots.” 

Wendy saw red. 

In a single breath she was on the Snotty bitch, she throw the girl down on the ground hearing her released a pained filled groan as her bleached hair sprawled out around her. Wendy was instantly on her, clawing and punching the girl with everything she had. She was relentless as she used all her strength with every hit. Wendy only stopped after hearing, and feeling, the girls pointed nose break under her rage, she lifted herself from the girl and towered over the now crying and screaming girl. 

Wendy spotted Sherria instantly before making her way through the chaos to aid her friend. She watched as Sherria kneed a girl unforgivingly before elbowing a gay who'd had her in a hold, Sherria was clearly in her element as she took on several different people at once. The girl was littered with scratches and bruises but still moved effortlessly as people continued to swing at her. Wendy felt a strong hold on her shoulder as she gripped the knew person ready to attack before a familiar voice filtered in her ear. 

“We gotta get out of here.” Wendy turned towards Romeo, his cheek was bleeding and seemed to have a bloody nose. Wendy wondered how damaged she looked. “Wendy, they called the cops, we gotta go now!” 

“Sherria!” The girl in question snapped towards her names being called before Wendy nodded her head and started to dart towards the back entrance 

 

With the final burst of their adrenaline the trio hopped the schools fence and darted down back alleyway like streets in order to put as much distance between them and their school as the police sirens blared off in the distance. The trio stopped to gather themselves once they felt the sirens were far away for them to be considered safe, Wendy was the first to stand up and brush the dirt from her tattered uniform . 

In the past months Sherria, Romeo, and herself had made a name for themselves as the delinquents of Magnolia Public High School. It had started quickly after the news of gang linked murders and the increase of gang on gang violence was released to the public. Sherria was the first of the three to get targeted with harassment but Wendy was the first of them to retaliate against the others. 

___

Lucy was in the middle of her afternoon paperwork when she had received a very annoying call from the towns public high school about two students she funding. These phone calls seemed to be growing mor frequent but it didn’t bother Lucy as much as it should.

“We do apologize for the inconvenience, but it seems two of the-well-underprivileged students you sponsor have started another altercation and haven't been seen on the school's property since.” Lucy rolled her eyes at the women's lingo before scribbling footnotes on a short document. 

“There’s no need to apologize, its obvious these two students are simply lashing out or acting out in a rebellious way.” Lucy flipped through the documents on her desk before glaring at a pitiful put together expansion proposal. “I seen no point in showing any form of attention to their actions. Both students have never caused trouble before these past months and continue to hold top marks in their classes.” 

“Yes I understand that but Wendy Marvell publicly and violently attack a fellow student and ended up causing significant medical damage to the fellow student.” It was clear the schools representative on the line wanted some sort of action to be taken, Lucy wasn't about to let herself fall for that sort of bait. 

“From my understandingly seems that Ms. Hanson had been harassing and taunting Ms. Marvell, if anything this ‘altercation’ is simply the outcome of someone being pushed to their limits and lashing out against a bully.” Lucy glared at the framed portrait of her father, she would have to ask her assistant to have it removed, for the fourth time. 

“Ms. Heartfila I urge you to please place yourself in the other students shoes, Wendy Marvell has publicly praised and defend an illegal gang of violent, thieving criminals.” Lucy's jaw locked and her teeth clenched as the women on the phone continued to bash her, former, friends. “Its true that Wendy Marvell is an excellent student, but she comes from a world where, well, doesn't hold and respect for people above them. I fear that having Wendy continue her studies at this school it will only damaged our reputation.” Lucy took a deep breath through her nose, “My heart goes out to you and your companies program but those children, they aren't worth the effort or money. Believe me, once graduation rolls around they aren't going to be applying for colleges; no those kids are going to return to their poverty stricken home and live out their days. People like them will never amount to anything.”

Lucy stayed desperately to smother her anger towards the women over the phone but her finale statement had opened a damn that was once tightly sealed. Lucy looked eyes with her late fathers lifeless portraits before rolling her shoulder and giving the snarky women her full attention. “Do you by any chance know the history of the Heartfila’s company.” Her town wasn't at all questioning but knowing and a tad judgmental. “Um..no mam I don’t believe I do.” “Oh you don’t?” Lucy taunted the other women. “Then I would also have to assume that you don’t know the promise or the purpose of our student sponsorship.” “No I cant-” “When my father first arrived in Magnolia he had no house, no social standing, no money, and was unemployed.” Lucy sat up straight in her chair as she told her family's history. “A kind and charitable man took my father under his wing as he got onto his feet, He latter became his father-in-law and my father thanked the man by taking his last name.” Lucy paused hearing the women on the other line fumble on the phone to save herself. “But my father still didn’t think that was enough, so he promised to put their name in the map. My father, alongside my mother, worked day and night to build this company out of a shoebox apartment on the, how'd did you put it ‘poverty stricken’ part of town.”

“I am my fathers daughter, I know where my roots are and I made a promise to give every child in this town a fighting chance. I sure hope that the rest of the faculty doesn't share the same ideals of others as you do or you might find a large numbered of donations missing in the next few days.” With a click Lucy ended the call and turned away from her fathers portrait, “I am my fathers daughter.” She repeated her earlier statement before daring to look at the haunting portrait above her. “That I am.” In that moment Lucy had decided that the portrait could stay, maybe she’d hang one of her mother beside him. 

_____

“Jesus did that bitch bite you or something.” Wendy flinched at the alcohol against the raw neck wound before glaring at Romeo who held his empty hands in surrender. “oh stop it Wendy, you’re such a baby.” 

"Not a baby.” Wendy half assed mumble sent Sherria into a fit of giggles as she continued to clean and bandage Wendy as they hid out in Lucy's townhouse. “Natsu’s gonna kill me.”

“Natsu? I’d personally be more worried about Lucy tearing my head off.” Wendy hummed to herself as Sherria tightened the bandage on her arm. “That lady is one of the scariest people I have ever met.” Romeo nods his head furiously before reaching for the forgotten homework beside him. 

Wendy allowed her mind to wonder towards the missed lessons and school that started to add up in the past few months. Gingerly she allowed her dainty fingers to caress the cover of her science notebook before glancing towards the abounded textbooks littering her floor. 

“Man im going to have to pull an all nighter just to keep my spot in the top ten.” Romeo glared at the scattered notes and index cards. “Say Wendy do you think I can grab a mug of coffee from down stairs.” 

“Yeah just make sure to put the mug in the dishwasher when your done.” With that Romeo jumped to his feet and ran to grab his precious caffeinated drink. 

“Hey, bring me up a soda on your way back!” 

 

_________ 

“Miss. Heartfila, I do apologize for the insensitivity that our former secretary displayed.” Lucy rolled her eyes as she continued to sign off documents before transferring the call to her head set so she could do her daily rounds. “I can assure you the faculty here-”

“I would apologize for iterating you but at the moment I have mixed feelings about your establishment.” She could almost here the terrified silence over the line before you made her way down her companies office over looking projects and reading half finished documents. “Granted I am an extremely busy woman and at the moment I have to time to listen to such apologies.” Lucy scanned a business contract before destroying it with a bright colored pen and writing several detailed notes on the final page, “Im currently between two large corporate deals.” Lucy’s brown eyes glared down at a rejected plan before flipping through the other companies notes and amendments. “While attending the local business school at the same time.” She hissed at a stumbling secretary as she dodged hot liquids. “My patience is very limited and my spare time is even less.” 

“Yes, I understand that. You always went above and beyond in any task assigned to you.” 

Stopping dead in her stride the brown eyed girl starred unamused at an abounded file and documents. Lucy clenched her teeth before making her way towards the forgotten documents and reading over them in search of the culprit. “You have got to be kidding me.”from the corner of her eyes she watched a intern flinch before gathering there files and turning towards her office.

“Im sorry?” 

“Not you, I apologize but I have to go.” With a simple click the call was ended as Lucy full attention was once again placed on the hard working employees around her. Lucy quickly made her way towards the Vice Presidents office her heels clicking against the tiled floor beneath her. 

“Lucy to what to I ow such a pleasure.” The sleazy president smirked at the her before standing and walking from his desks to great the young CEO. Instead Lucy slammed the files in her hands against his empty desk before pushing them towards him and glaring at his amused green eyes. 

“This was meant to be sent over to our office in over seas this morning.” The Vice President faked surprised as he skimmed through the documents. “You've signed them after I looked over them last night.” Lucy stood straight going to to toe with the older man in front of her. “What I want to know is why they were abounded on an interns desk when you were clearly told to send them out personally.” 

“Lucy you must know how busy it is to run a company as profitable as this one.” With a forcefully tender smile the Vice President lifted the files off his desk. “I must have simply left them in my haste to complete other projects.” 

Lucy crossed her arms as she sent an unamused look towards the cocky VP, the blond girl was clearly in no mood to fool around fought to keep her voice in a civil and decent tone. 

“Vice President Kim, you have worked for this company since it opened.” Lucy watched as the elder beamed under the statement like a peacock ruffling his feathers. “If the work is starting to get to you I can always find a replacement and advise you to retire.” The smile dropped and Lucy watched and Kim desperately fought to keep his composure. 

“Excuse me?” Lucy sighed before gently placing a hand against the VP arm shaking her had and gazing up at him with kind and sympathetic eyes.

“I’m simply worried about you, the years have been unkind to you and I do believe that it might be that time to think about stepping down.” Fighting her own glee at the elders reaction Lucy took a step back and turned to leave the office. “Ill be holding a meeting later today in order to announce your upcoming retirement.” She looked over her shoulder. “I have already sent out a detailed description around the office for a replacement.” 

“You can’t.” Lucy glared as she swung the door against its hinges keeping her voice sturdy and low to avoiding causing a scene. 

“Oh but I can,” she smiled wickedly at the stunned man. “In fact when I brought it to the attention of our board they agreed that it was the best choice.” Lucy's smile only grew as a vain began to make itself noticeable against the VP wrinkly forehead. 

Lucy nearly skipped out of the office as she muffled her laughter with her hand before retreating towards the safety of her office. Taking a few moments to compose herself she made her way back to her desk and wrote up a short email requesting all employees to stay after closing for a brief and important announcement. Placing the final nail in the already locked coffin Lucy made sure to add the VP personal and business email before sending the notice out to the office. 

________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to also apologize for how short this chapter was. Originally this was intended to be longer then this but I felt awful for not updating in such a long time. Please please dont hate me!!! I'm so sorry about this inconvenience and sudden turn in my life but I intend to continue writing and uploading! After all writing is considered to be extremely therapeutic ;)


	16. Undo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stifling a gasp Lucy tightly clutched the forgotten keys while she tried to steady her breathing. She hated this man. She absolutely hated the power he had over her body and how easily she found herself longing for him. Lucy turned to glare at the deep unforgettable auburn eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not dead. Im just having trouble finding the words and time to write

“Get out!” 

Sherria leaped off the perfectly made mattress and landed straight on her backside before crawling towards the slowly shaking Wendy. Deep blue eyes locked with the unfamiliar shade of green as the man in question smirked before readjusting his tie. 

“Wendy its me, don’t you recognize me?” Wendy tensed at the persons voice before clutching the front door tightly. Sherria watched as the smaller girl went to slam said door shut only to be stopped by the mysterious stranger. “Listen I need a favor.” 

“Fuck you,” sherria gasped at the other girls words before turning to see an equally stunned Romeo beside her. “You aren't him, he’s dead.” 

“I can prove it!” The man slammed his whole body against the door before Wendy swung her leg at him to try and make him back off. “2304 James Avenue.” 

Everything seemed to stop as the older males voice filled their ears, even Wendy hesitated briefly. With a defeated slump of her shoulders sherria watched as the blue haired teen stepped aside to let the stranger into Lucy's home. 

"Wendy….” Sherria took a fearful step towards the other girl before sizing up the other man. “D-do you actually know him.”

“You died.” Wendy slowly lifted her head her shoulders shaking as the taller man sunk to his knees in front of her. “The told me you died.” 

“Im ok, I can explain.” Slowly the man went to wrap his arms around the smaller girl before his actions where halted with a painful sounding slap across the face.

“Where have you been Loki.” 

_______ 

“I want to thank all of you for attending today's meeting, especially since you all only heard about a few hour before hand.” Lucy took a deep breath before lifting her chin proudly as she scanned the crowed before her. “Before we begin I would like to take this time to thank all of you for the sacrifice and risk you have all partaken in.” 

Lucy's brown eyes watched their reaction as the all pondered over her statement before she continued. 

“Allowing a young women, such as myself, to step into such an important role is unheard of.” As if finally understanding a hush wrapped its way around all the listeners in the room. “Your patience and understanding has not gone unnoticed.” Lucy layer her hands against her pencil skirt before placing a sweet smile against her lips. “Every member of staff, in every department, will be receiving a pay raise of ten dollars and a holiday bonus of two hundred dollars.” The crowed reacted immediately, some shocked and most in disbelief. 

“The board of trustees and I have all agreed that this is the least we could do to thank you for your loyalty and dedication to our company.” She heard a few disguised laughters behind her, the trustees all catching onto her inside joke. 

Lucy cleared her throat commanding the room as everyone immediately stoped their speaking. 

“Before we continue I would like to share a few personal words.” Fidgeting Lucy quickly gathered herself before closing her eyes. “I have personally known most of you for awhile and I have grown up with these walls as a second home.” Digging her nails into her palms Lucy desperately fought to keep her voice calm and steady. “Allowing me to follow in my parents footsteps is possible the best gift I could have asked for. I stand before you and promise to do everything in my power to continue to guide this company down the path of success and hope to make each and everyone of you proud. Thank you.” 

__________ 

“Why didn't you tell anyone at the hideout, where have you been the last three years.” Wendy snapped at the orang haired male before turning to glare at her friends, seemingly receiving the message loudly they scattered towards the stairs to hid away in her room.   
“I was gathering intel, the best way for me to in was to become a different person.” Wendy slammed her hands against the oak table top before glaring at the green eyes watching her. “No one except the leader and myself knew about this plan. Not even my own team knew about this.” 

“The team, they've all been slowly making their as to the hideout!” Wendy eyes grew as she processed this new information before she composed herself. “why are you here.” 

“No, I haven't reached out to them yet. It seems they were all let go by Lucy, where they got the idea to approach us im still not sure about.” Loki crossed his arms before leaning back against the chair behind him. “Truthfully I’ve just retuned to town, I was suppose to be heading to Makarov’s to get all caught up on everything but when I heard about Lucy's father I knew she’d most likely been in one of the spares.” Loki allowed himself to look around the condo fondly before laughing to himself. “This always was a favorite of hers.” 

“Loki you haven't answered my question yet.” Wendy sat across from the man before staring him down as he seemed to look everywhere but at her. “Why come here instead of following orders.”

“That my dear Wendy is a rather long and tiring story.”

_________ 

With the announcement made and the rest of the employees slowly filing out of the office lobby, Lucy almost didn’t see the bright pink hair forcing its way through the crowed. She scowls before turning on her heels the make a hasty exit towards the company's parking garage nearly plowing through employees who wanted to thank her for her generosity. Lucy could feel those damned eyes on her skin and it only forced her to move faster, nodding and smiling as she brushed past the people around her. As her luck would have it, Lucy was just steps away from the exit when the intoxicating smell of firewood engulfed her senses. 

Lucy Heartfilia booked it towards the exit and past the confused guards on the other side. Mind racing and trying desperately to figure out how the pink haired male was able to get past the front desk in the first place she almost didn’t hear the argument erupting behind her. She used those precious seconds to quickly slide behind a company car and start to look for the keys hidden somewhere. The second her fingers glided across the metal representation of her safety she felt a strong and defined arm wrap around her waist. 

“Lucy I told you I was coming to get you.” The voice sent shivers down her spine as she was forced closer towards the built shape behind her. Lucy squirmed awkwardly as she saw other employees start to exit the building. 

“Natsu let me go, it's not appropriate for my employees to see you touching me like this.” 

“Oh but Lucy, I haven’t even began to touch you.” She felt the large hand start to teasingly make it way towards the hem of her skirt before disappearing off her body, leaving only the warmth against her clothing. 

Stifling a gasp Lucy tightly clutched the forgotten keys while she tried to steady her breathing. She hated this man. She absolutely hated the power he had over her body and how easily she found herself longing for him. Lucy turned to glare at the deep unforgettable auburn eyes. 

“Back off before I mace your stupid face.” Natsu quickly backs away before raising his hands in a mock surrender. “Wait there.” Lucy nods as he shoves his hands into the pocket of his jeans before returning the keys to their rightful hiding spot. 

“Now, where'd you park the bike.” Natsu beams at the blond before reaching out and capturing her hand in a death grip. 

“This way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea where this is going. 
> 
> It took me over a month to write this. I havent been able to get past that last line in awhile. Ill keep trying.


	17. Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy waited until she heard the doors shut behind her before she let herself silently cry. She had finally reached her breaking point, her body wanted to die and she wasn’t sure what to do. Every part of her wanted to scream and curl up and withdrawal from the world. She needed something but Wendy couldn’t put it into words.

How did Lucy allow herself to be back into this situation, with her back arching towards a firm chest and hands gripping strong arms in desperation. How could she allow herself to admit such sinful sounds as the man she swore she despised touches and plays her body as if he owns it. Why did she allow this dragon to move her and sway with sweet kisses and gentle touches. 

Lucy keeps her eyes wide open turning to gaze at Natsu’s left arm, her fingers gently running down the inked skin and tracing the images before landing on the head of the fearsome dragon wrapping around his bicep.

_“Why the obsession with dragons.”  
“My father, Igneel, he said our family once fought along side dragons.”   
“And the fire…”   
“When he died I was afraid of the thing that killed him, so I studied it and learned all I could about it. Now I control it.”   
“You make it sound so easy…”   
“You make life look effortless.”   
“We’re just a pair of lairs.” _

The feeling of Natsu slowly thrusting into her rips Lucy from her memory. With a shocked gasp and quick limbs she wraps herself around Natsu and finds herself gripping his hair tightly. Surrendering to the feelings running through her, Lucy lets her head fall back against the pillow and moans as she feels Natsu latch onto her exposed neck as his own movements begin to turn rough and selfish. 

________ 

“We should be going,” Wendy stood from the table and walked to retrieve her jacket. “If the leader is expecting you we shouldn't keep him waiting.” 

“You've change Wendy. You aren't the naïve child from before.” 

“People tend to grow up.” 

“But you've change completely, it's like I don’t know you anymore.”

“Its because you don’t. How could anyone truly know a person if they’re never truly themselves.” Wendy glared at the orange haired man who was still lounging against the table before pushing himself to stand at his full height. “Besides Loki, did you ever take to the time to _actually_ get to know me before leaving.” 

________ 

Lucy sat at the edge of the bed, slowly rolling her stockings up her legs and snapping them to their garter before reaching to put on her blouse before standing and retrieving her skirt. She ignore the sent of cigarettes as she used the dresser to balance herself while slipping her heals on and making her way towards the door. 

“Happy birthday.” Stunned at the venom in Natsu's voice Lucy froze. She shook it off before exciting the room with her head held high. 

Quickly working towards securing a ride home Lucy stumbles through the cluttered hallway into a living room stormed with poster boards and string. Something she missed in the heat of the moment. Now it's was at her full attention, She scanned some notes and files to gather the missing information she needed about this underground war occurring. 

_________ 

“Was it wise to leave your friends in a house that isn't your own.” Loki watched the blue haired girl, clinging to the memory of the smiling young girl who lit up rooms and brightened skies. 

“It’s as mine as you are dead.” 

This wasn't her, this was the outcome of a war and destruction. This person looked, sounded and walked like Wendy but was far from the child that would dance around hideouts and sing songs of love and shining victories. This Wendy was cold and held herself like a women scorned, her short hair aged her slightly and gave her and air of maturity. Her eyes where cold and calculating, almost to the point being dismissive; although Loki couldn't say he knew the child from before very well he could see that he’s obviously not going to be walking into the same hideout with the same people that he left behind. 

“Im sorry about-” his words caught in his throat as Wendy pivoted and glare at him with such hostility he was forced to take a step back. 

“You don’t get to say her name.” In that second, faintly, the young hurt and broken child shinned through. The old Wendy showed herself for a moment before being buried by walls and security. “You weren't here.”

_______ 

Lucy gripped the foe tightly before looking back at the bored in front of her perplexed slightly before finding what she needed. She placed a brightly colored pin as to not lose her place before turning to look for a plan piece of paper before writing the missing information and putting it in its rightful place. 

Scanning to see if there was anything else Lucy suddenly realized what she was doing. Fighting against the urge to rip her contribution down she turned and stormed from the apartment telling herself that she had a laps of judgment, something a strong drink or two could sooth. 

“Where to?” 

“The gallows.” 

_______ 

The pair where greeted with silence and a shocked expressions, something expected when one returns from the dead. Never the less Wendy walked through straight out the bar leaving Loki to defend for himself, she wasn’t in the mood to be social. 

“Wendy, can I get you anything?” Wendy tried to smile at Mira, but it was forced and unexpected. “Todays cake is angle food cake.” 

“Not today Mira.” Wendy glided her fingers against the soft wood beneath her fingers. “Today's not my day.”

“Maybe I should do a whisky southern pie?” Mira quickly turned back towards the kitchen, darting through the door.

Wendy turned to watch the chaos of Loki’s return before feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket. Seeing the name flash across her screen made Wendy hesitate before sliding her finger to answer the call. 

“Natsu,” Wendy looked towards the ceiling before reaching past the bar to steal some cherries, “how'd operation birthday go?”

“Perfectly, if the plan was for Lucy to shut down and leave. But it wasn’t so it didn’t.” Natsu's grumbling voice with the faint sound of things hitting the walls. “She did fiddle with the boards though, apparently we should be focusing on South side.” 

“South side huh?” There's nothing else to say really. 

“Yeah, make sure she's ok tonight.” Natsu's voice softened and could barely be considered above a whisper. 

“I always do.” Wendy couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes. 

Wendy allowed herself to relax as natsu said his goodbye while the hideout quickly became lively. Looking around Wendy saw others cheering and reuniting with Loki, although no one was happier then Aries whom simple tackled the carrot top before grabbing his face and kissing him. Wendy hasn't been kissed but she expects its not to comfortable to be kissed while someone is sobbing. The light ping notified her that someone had texted her but she chose to ignore it, instead placing her phone facedown on the bar as he observed the others around her. If it was important the person would call her and leave a message. If not then they can wait. 

Slowly a warmth began to form in the teens chest at the happiness the moment caused. Wendy turned away from the group and let a small smile grace her lips as she pushed a short strand of hair behind her ear. She hoped she wouldn’t have to deal with this in public, this conflicting and nauseating emotions swirling around her chest. 

Was she even allowed to feel these feeling anymore? Someone like her, some monster that had blood stained into her skin? She knew she wasn’t the only one in the building to have been pushed to the same extreme; but they experience the same intoxicating felling of power and bliss while they did it…

_Wendy can recall the events and feelings ever time she closes her eyes, I takes her back only a few months but to her imaging herself back then it feels like years. Her small exposed body and long hair, her screams and tears as she watches the pink haired girl beside her got beaten and knocked out. But most importantly she remembers the feeling of the knife in her shaky palm, the sound of misfired gunshots as she aimed with her eyes closed. The smell of blood and the sound of gasping breaths as the blue haired girl swung the knife repeatedly into faceless attackers. She remembers the power she felt as she overpowered a particularly cruel man, using her knees to lock his arms against his side, how her heart would jump at ever grunt as she sat tall and stabbed the mind over and over and over. The warmth in her stomach that filled her bones, urging her to keep going long after the life felt his eyes._

Wendy fights a gasp as she brings herself back to reality, digging here nails into the wood. 

_‘No,’_ Wendy thought _‘I suppose monsters like me don’t deserve to feel after all.’_

_________ 

The gallows was the type of sleazy bar that you only go to when you really want to forget something, or if you needed to make a illegal deal with the local ruffians. Recently Lucy has been frequenting this rundown bar with the intention to forget written all over her face, so mush so that the bartender never fails to have a shot ready before Lucy even reaches her favorite barstool. 

“Thanks Pete.” 

“Anytime sweetheart.” Pete gave her that smile that once might have been charming. His teeth now stained yellow and face wrinkled and resembled leather from years of hard labor. 

Lucy returned the smile with a nod before downing the shot and awaiting the next drink in her usual line up. She thought for a second before reaching for her purse and slapping a few hundreds on the bar and pointing towards a top shelf bottle of gin. She waited as Pete retrieved the bottle and could feel the other customers giving her looks of disbelief and shallow pity, the second the bottle was in her hands she opened it and took a long satisfying swing. 

She sighed as the liquor burned her insides before filling her stomach with a warmth indescribable to her. She hummed gently to herself as she took another long swing before lifting her free hand for a set of keys. 

“Room six Lucy, we actually have VIP members tonight.” Lucy only smiled at she caught the set of keys and made her way towards the vip area. It was hidden in a dark corner and closed off by a large oak door, She found this safe heaven a few weeks ago when she drank herself to sleep and Pete helped her to a vacant room. 

The chill of impending thrill rushed through her as she could only guess who might also be behind that large door. Lucy knew that she was to far south for it to be a member of fair tail, another reason she enjoyed blowing off steam here. Her mind tossed as she quickly wondered if it could be a rival gang or even the mafia, did the city have a mafia? Lucy shrugged at her question as she took a smaller sip of her gin as she quickly found herself in front of her designated room. She whined as she fumbled to unlock the door before finally swinging it opened and entering the room, she hummed at the deep red interior before kicking the door shut and hearing it lock automatically behind her. 

Setting the bottle down on a side table Lucy made her way towards the record player intent on turning it on to aid in her relaxation. The soft jazz filled the room as Lucy began to sway along with it, she scanned the room for the bar and quickly made her way over towards its large selection of wine. She ran her fingers over each bottle before grabbing one and twisting it open.   
Lucy debated with herself if she should find a glass or if she should just drink it straight from the bottle, her mind fuzzy she cursed herself for being such a light weight. 

The more she drank the light she felt, she started to giggle and spin around the room. Lucy adored the feeling of lightness that followed after she stopped before sitting on the floor and holding her two bottles closer to her. She could hear the sound of her phone vibrating inside her tiny purse, she groaned before crawling towards it and quickly answering it. 

“What.” Lucy tried to focus on keeping her voice steady, before laying on her back and staring at the ceiling “Im busy make it quick.”

“…Lucy?” Lucy hummed a the voice before glancing towards the what she assumed was air vent. “Are you drunk?” This voice was accusing and it made Lucy frown as it killed her mood.

“What of it? Im taking a me time, is there something you needed.” Lucy grumbled before she glared at nothing. 

“I-I Lucy its Wendy, are you coming home.” Lucy scuffed at the insane question. 

“Well I cant sleep here now can I?” Laughing at her own comment she paused to look and confirm the caller. “Wendy y-you have schewl, get ta bed mmk?” 

“Oh my _god_. Lucy its _Friday_!” 

Lucy hung up her phone before making the journey back to her nearly empty bottles and frowning, she would have to leave money to purchase another bottle plus the one she already killed. Groaning Lucy hit her fist against the carpet like a child, money wasn’t the issue it was the fact that she didn’t pace herself and her night would be ending sooner then shed liked. 

She killed a few more bottle and left a wad of cash under the bottle of gin finished long ago. Lucy arranged for someone to take her home and slumped against the bar waiting for Pete or the bouncer Samuel to come and collect her. Not really sure how long she was waiting Lucy only smiled and let out a sound of childlike glee as Samuel entered the room and helped Lucy out of the bar and into a car with darkly tinted windows. Lucy slowly blinked as she tried and identify her driver before giving up and looking at her phone, not really doing anything but just looking at her reflection in the darken screen. 

________ 

Wendy paced around her room in agitation, still dressed in her school uniform. She pulled at the sleeves of her shirt and mumbled to herself. Her shoulders where tight and her face was contorted into a deep rage as her friend could only sit and watch. 

“Wendy, calm down.” Sherrie placed a gentle hand on Wendy’s tense shoulder as she passed the bed. “This is just like last time. Lucy will stumble into her room and sleep it off.”

“I know that but she just sounded so different.” _so gone_ the thought scared Wendy and she instantly turned towards her friend. “Can you stay here tonight, please.” 

“Of course Wendy, hey im going to and run the tub do you want to wash up first?” Sherria slid off the bed and before hugging Wendy tightly. 

“Its ok you can go first, I’ll leave some pjs outside the bathroom for you. I need to set up your cot anyway.”

Wendy waited until she heard the doors shut behind her before she let herself silently cry. She had finally reached her breaking point, her body wanted to die and she wasn’t sure what to do. Every part of her wanted to scream and curl up and withdrawal from the world. She needed something but Wendy couldn’t put it into words. Before long her body began to move on its own, down the stairs and into the bathroom, she watched as steamed poured out of glass shielding the tub from the room. 

“W-wendy?” Sherria’s worried voice landed on def ears as Wendy entered the steamed filed room and started to undress. 

Before long Wendy found herself entering the tub and working into Sherria’s waiting arms. Sherria caressed her hair as she wrapped herself around the other girl, whimpering and trying to hid her tears.


	18. Broken Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“don’t even think of leaving, ya hear!”_
> 
> “Natus who is it, what’s happening.”

Wendy awoke cold and the sweet scent of breakfast invading her room, confused and feeling a little bit torn she simply rolled over to run her hands over the vacant side of her bed. Her night with Sherria was a whirlwind of emotions that she’d rather have had kept to herself, yet the pink haired girl could always tell when something was off with her.

Wendy simply pushed the thoughts from her mind before wondering down towards the smell of food. Tripping and skidding to a sudden stop at the scene presented before her as she gasped and chocked on the air in her lungs. Her vision was taken over by pink, but not the pink she was expecting. 

Dressed only in loose sweatpants stood her guardian Natsu swaying while he flipped pancakes. Wendy nearly let out a embarrassingly high pitched sound before she turned away from the kitchen scurried back up the stairs once she was safely back in her room she let out a embarrassed shriek and started hopping around her room while frantically shaking her hand, scaring the pure white cat still sleeping at the foot of her bed. 

“Wendy whats up?” Wendy simply shook her head at sherria as she entered the room wrapped in a towel, “Seriously you look like you just saw something awful.” 

“N-N-Natsu’s down stairs cooking.” Sherria simply stared at the blue haired girl as she shimmied around the room. 

“Uh yeah, Lucy apparently showed up _super_ drunk at his door.” Sherria ran her figure’s through her hair before letting out a soft laugh. “Natsu got a cab and took her here.” 

“But why is he here now, in the morning!” 

“Look I have no idea what’s going on with y’all but it cant be that bad.” The second sherria finished her sentence a loud shriek filled the house filled by a crash and the sound of glass breaking. 

____________________  
Lucy awoke with by far the worst hangover known to man, she groaned before forcing herself out of bed to get Advil and some gatorade to sooth her pain. Blindly Lucy wondered through her house towards the shared bathroom to grab the pain relief form the pill cabinet before turning towards the kitchen and gagging at he strong sent of food. 

_No food yet, ugh never drinking again._ Lucy’s thoughts stopped as she saw a brief shade a pink from the corner of her eyes, chalking it up to Sherria spending the night _again_ before moving towards the fridge. 

“Good morning happy, you sure are up early this morning.” The cat purred at her feet as she reached towards the large sports drink. Downing a few Advil’s she turned towards the cabinet and pulled out a bowl. “Are you hungry little buddy?” 

“I already fed that little trouble maker.”

At the deistically male voice Lucy jumped in shock, dropping her gatorade with a shriek before turning towards the intruder. Seeing a bare back the blonde panicked and chucked the glass bowl innocently placed under the cabinets at the intruder before turning to reach for a weapon to protect her. 

“Jesus Lu!” Natsu turned and glared at the girl as the bowl crashed a few feet beside him, he hunched over the frying pan before giving her a confused look.

“What are you doing in my house!” 

“You invited me in after showing up at my apartment drunk and demanding that I, and I quote, fuck you so you can forget about your problems.” Natus turned off the stove before turning fully at the still angry blond. “By the way you tried to shove your hands down my pants after I refused, luckily you passed out in the cab ride here only to wake up and try to have sex with me all over again.” Natsu waved his hand around the apartment. “Your lucky I don’t press charges.” 

Lucy scoffed before squatting to pick up the fluffy ball of blue fur at her feet, she held him close to her chest as she tried to hide the glowing redness on her face. She watched the pink haired male scuff and mumble to himself before turning back towards the stove and continuing to fix up breakfast. 

“oh I am _sooo_ sorry, that must have been absolutely terrible for you.” Not waiting for Natsu’s response Lucy turns on her heels to retreat to her room with a mewling cat tightly snuggled into her chest. 

Happy leaps from her hold and burrows into her unmade bed the second the door is close. Mumbling to herself Lucy storms around her room in to herself as she snuggles back under her blankets. With her body aching and her mind running Lucy couldn’t help the feeling of dread that began to overwhelm her. Before she can stop them tears are running down her face and her heart his burning in her chest. 

_I hate him, god I hate him so much!_ she allows the thoughts to play over and over like a dark mantra. Terrified of the feelings and security the pink haired boy gives her Lucy finds herself quickly submerging herself in her mind. _please, just let me hate him._

 

______________________

Wendy followed Sherria down the stairs just in time to see Lucy escaping into her room and slamming her door. Hard. 

She caught Natsu’s eyes before her turned to finish up his cooking. Wendy found herself walking over to him before diverting her attention at the last second to pouring herself a glass of orang juice as Sherria fiddled with the coffee pot. 

“Ill be back at the house latter tonight.” Wendy quickly fell to her knees to open the cabinet under the sink. “I got everything I could find,” Wendy pulled out a large box before pushing it against Natsu’s leg. 

Natsu glanced down at the overflowing box before raising an eyebrow at the blue haired girl who plucked a small piece of bacon off the stove.

“You’re so lucky grays lent me his car last night.” Natsu kicked the box lightly. 

“I thought you said you took a cab?” Natsu’s face slowly screwed into a devilish and twisted smile at Sherria’s question. 

“Gray is a cab service.” Natsu’s snickered at his own joke as he gathered the box in his arms. “He drove last night and had Juvia pick him up so he could leave his car.” Smirking Natsu patted Wendy on the head. “You sure you don’t want to stay here kiddo.”

“Natsu, you’re my guardian. It only makes sense that I stay with you.” Wendy pouted at the pink hair male as he sighed and said his goodbyes. 

With a huff of annoyance as the front door shut Wendy turned to start pilling food on her plate while it was still hot. 

______________________  
When Lucy opened her eyes the second time, she found that her headache had finally subsided. With a happy sigh Lucy pushed herself to sit up before giving her back a hearty stretch before swinging her legs over her bed. 

Silently getting dressed Lucy tried her hardest to listen into the commotion happening outside her door. Although sherria’s voice had always been _extremely_ clear Lucy’s recent nightly events have left her hearing fuzzy. With a struggled sigh Lucy zipped up the front of her sports bra before pulling on her usual workout shorts and exiting the room. 

“Morning Lucy!” Sherria chirped as she poured herself a cup of coffee. “Natsu made us breakfast, also why is my art project on in pieces.” 

“Oh, um…” Lucy stared at the shattered bowl near her feet, “about that.” Quickly sidestepping the rubble Lucy reached to grab a mug before pouring herself a cup also. “I may have used it as a projectile earlier.” 

Sherria shrugs before reaching for a piece of toast as she passes. Wendy rolls her eyes with an aggravated sigh, she stabs a fork full of eggs and proceeds to inhale them in a single go. Lucy simple raises and brow at the younger girl before reaching for the sugar, their silence conversation lays heaving in the air as Lucy takes her seat and begins to make her own plate. The three sit and eat in silence with only the sound of silverware against plate giving them away to anyone looking in. 

Wendy shot a quick look towards the pink haired girl before clearing her throat. Lucy barley looked up at the sound but placed her utensils down on the table to show they had her attention. 

“im moving back into Natsu’s apartment.” Wendy stared at the blond blankly, Lucy new the shock was present on her face but tired to compose herself nonetheless.

“Do you honestly think that’s a good idea?” Her voice was filled with distasteful venom. “Especially with the resent attacks?” 

Wendy glared at Lucy but all the blond could think of was the blood and gore that began to fill the streets of her city. The police had little to no power as the destruction and chaos was befalling around them. 

“I can take care of myself.” 

“I don’t doubt that, I get several calls a day about you _taking care of yourself_.”

Lucy watched as Wendy stood from her seat, her hands shaking and her face contoured in rage.

“I’d rather go back home then stay here with a self destructing drunk!”

“ _excuse me?!_ ” Lucy stared at the girl in shock, calling out to her as she bolted up the stairs with Sherria helplessly following on her heels. Balling her fists Lucy glared at the empty seat across from her, after everything she’s done for Wendy this is the thank you she’s receiving. _what did you expect, to be playing pretend for the rest of her life?_

______________ 

Wendy was absolutely livid, throwing her thinks into her suitcases and gathering her things for school. The blue haired girl completely ignored the worried chatter from her friend as she maneuvered around the room like a twister. She was finally brought to a halt when she felt gently arms wrap around her, she allowed her left arm to be brought forwards and watched as Sherria placed her own beside it before placing a gentle kiss against her exposed neck. 

“We’re in this together remember.” 

Wendy sighed as she stared at the matching markings on their wrists, the Inca sign for air displayed in dark ink against their pale skin. It was Sherria’s favorite one, often saying it looked like a bird perched on a mountain. Staring at it small and simplicity instantly calmed her, feeling Sherria so close to her helped. Words couldn’t describe to bond the girls shared. Sherria was her mountain and Wendy was the bird that always seemed to return to her peek, that thought was ultimately the deciding factor for the tattoo. Wendy kept its double meaning to herself as she slowly melted against the warmth behind her, thanking the universe for gifting her with such a loving and kind girl like Sherria. 

Wendy placed her free hand across the arm draped around her shoulders, fighting back the tears and feeling of hopelessness. It seemed to become her norm lately for those emotions to be present, Wendy hated it. 

Most of all she hated how broken she had become, how she couldn’t be as affectionate like the pink haired girl. She desperately wanted to hold the other girl, show her just how much she cared and felt for the girl; Wendy tried desperately but could barely even tolerate the intimacy they currently in. With a sigh she stepped away from Sherria before turning and giving a small smile towards her in apology. 

In the silence Wendy found peace and grounding. But it was all lost to the sudden sound of screams and a small tremor shaking the tiny townhouse, exchanging mutually shocked looks the pair found themselves darting down the stairs. As Wendy reached for the handle she paused as the faint sounds of gunshots where heard behind the door. Reaching for her cell phone Wendy turned to bolt towards Lucy’s closed door. 

_“don’t even think of leaving, ya hear!”_

“Natus who is it, what’s happening.” Wendy pounded on the closed door before Sherria called out to her, “are you ok?” She saw Sherria waving a piece of paper wildly with a devastating look across her face. 

_“We’re heading towards the commotion now, their on or turf so we have to respond.”_ The words slowly begin processed as Wendy quickly darted over towards Sherria scanning the letter with fearful eyes. 

“Shit.” Wendy dropped the letter as Sherria nodded hysterically “shit! Shit! _SHIT!_ ” gripping the cell tighter Wendy bolted out the front door eyes scanning over the commotion and rolling dust and smoke. “Lucy left for her run, Fucking shit Natsu!”

“Wendy don’t do anything-”

With a deafening crash Wendy dropped her cell as she felt the heat of a close eruption. In seconds Sherria was over her as they toppled to the ground, both looking up at the insanity as several more explosive went off down the road. 

Wendy’s ears where ringing as the sounds around her swarmed like water watching as the residents around her either stood shocked admitting silent screams or fell to their knees in hysterics. The upper class had officially been placed under fire, this was knew and unheard of. Almost like an unspoken law had been breached, fairy tail had failed to coral the violence and destruction. 

 

_____________ 

The heat was unbearable, but the screams where what kept Lucy frozen against the pavement. She fought to bring herself to her feet as people rushed by her and the winds brought the onslaught of dust and rubble. Seconds prior everything was silent and normal, she was at the roundabout and had finally cleared the fogginess from her mind. As her ankle pivoted the coffee shop a few builders down erupted into flames, it brought everything and everyone around it to a stand still. 

But then there was panic, gunshots echoed over head and Lucy found herself dropping against the pavement ignoring the burn as it scratched her exposed skin and knees. Throwing her arms over her head she felt the ground below her shake as building around her collapsed and submerged to flames and explosives. She felt something dig into her leg and turned to see a large shard of glass imbedded in the back of her thigh. Her heart was pounding and she could feel the blood rushing through her body. She screamed as she pulled the glass from her body, it allowed her an easier time moving but the gash was large and rapidly bleeding. She needed to find safety and help soon before she became immobile.

Forcing her body to move forward she dragged her injured leg as crowds continued to rush around her. No one paid her any second glances, nor did they care if their shoving caused her to stumble. Cursing under her breath she found solitude in the tiny café she normally passed on her run, she trailed blood through the shattered door and threw herself behind the barista bar before she allowed herself to take a steady breath. 

Examining the wound on her leg Lucy fought back a gagging feeling as blind seemed to pool out of her. She looked around for anything she could use and sighed at a shelf filled with hand towels still incased in plastic. Crawling over to them Lucy wrapped four opened using one to cover the wound and the other three to hold the towel in place wincing as each tightened around her leg. A soft cry was ripped from her chest as the ground shook under her again and again, she covered her ears as the sounds of explosions and murderous screams tore around her. 

The turf war had finally reached its climax and Lucy was caught in the middle of it.


	19. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy new better. Death had become a distant lover to her; she was able to spy a fatality from a distance.

Wendy and Sherria moved down the streets with their fingers intertwined as they where pushed and pulled in different directions. Dodging the people they could or standing their ground when they couldn’t they didn’t hear the known sounds or the indications before it was to late. Wendy spotted the home made explosive and turned to warn the pinkette beside her, her world was silenced as the explosion went off around them. The power of it threw the girls against the brick wall behind them as the heat it created almost burned Wendys exposed skin. 

The sounds around her where groggy while the other half of her head was being blasted with a loud ringing sound, but no matter how much Wendy tried to shake them off she could only comprehend half of what she was hearing. Worse of all Sherria laid beside her unmoving even as she screamed for the other girl to move. Her body ached and something told her that she had broken some bones, but what scared her was the warm wetness she felt gliding down her right cheek. 

Time moved slowly around her as she helplessly laid there, soon the ringing stopped but the sounds where still muffled. Her eyes burned from crying and she cool taste the fire on her tongue from the amount of screaming she had done. Wendy found herself paralyzed in pain in a valuable state, darkness and fear was begging to consume her as the situation seemed all to familiar. Despite all the progress Wendy believed she had made, she could still feel the herself falling into her memories. Fighting with everything she had Wendy forced her body to flip onto its side as she reached out for Sherria’s hand. 

“Sherria……” the sound was lost to the gunshots and chaotic sounds around them as Wendy gripped the girls hand tightly. In that moment Wendy had come to except the idea that she might not make it out of this and with it she closed her eyes locking in sherria as the last thing she would ever see. 

_____________________

Lucy was trying her hardest not to allow herself to fall into a panic attack but the gunshots and screams around her are harder to tune out then she thought. She’s scrambling around like a newborn trying to find something to protect her, Lucy’s on the verge of pulling her hair out when she sees someone coming through the door. Swallowing the discomfort as she slams her body to the ground, Lucy tries to peak around the desk to see who’s entered and if shed be able to take them on. 

She freeze as her eyes lock onto the back of short snow colored hair. Lucy forces herself to pull ack before rubbing her eyes roughly, this had to be an illusion or something of that nature.   
“Are there any civilians in need of help!” Lucy fights the gasp leaving her lips as lissana’s voice registers in her mind.

“o-over here!” Lucy throws her hand out hoping its visible as she continues to hold onto her bleeding wound. “I cant- my leg the explosives injured my leg!” Hearing the sounds of Lisanna rushing towards her she tries and prepares for the encounter that’s about to take place. 

 

Trying to concentrate on the war outside to keep her anchored Lucy stares into the white haired deep and consuming eyes as she seems to drop a large duffle besides them. The only thing she can hear is screaming and gun fire, she doesn’t hear Lissana trying to keep her calm, she doesn’t hear the warning before something sharp is intruding her body. Lucy cant be bothered, she’s perplexed at the kindness and warmth she is being given. There she is Lissana Strauss the girls who she’s ignored and deceived fawning over her every flinch and gasping breath. Stitches, Lucy vaguely registers that Lissana is cleaning and stitching up her leg as she is consume by the overwhelming urge to cry. 

“Its ok Lucy,” her voice breaks through like thunder, “you can let it out, I wont tell anyone.” The words mean more to her then Lissana could possible know. Yet, as she looks into those warm and gentle blue eyes Lucy feels herself allow her tears to slowly slip out of her eyes. 

They sit there in silence as Lucy cries out in agony, self hatred and regret. Once her leg is securely attended to and a bandage is quickly secured over it she’s watches as Lissana pulls them into a motherly embrace. She doesn’t even flinch as Lucy claws at her, desperately trying to hold onto the felling of security. Lucy cries herself dry, her voice is rough and scratchy and she feels a certain comfortable emptiness after she composes herself.

“Im going to radio in to get you out of here.” Lissana rests her hand on the top of Lucy’s head before turning to ask for assistance giving their location. Her face is serious and her force is demanding and strong. 

Lucy feels herself envying the girls range of emotions and seemingly willing control over them. 

Longing. 

Lucy is longing to feel something beside anger and resentment. 

______________________   
When Sherria comes to its to the heat of the world around her in flames and war filling her ears. She tightens the fingers laced with her own as Wendy’s face slowly becomes clear In front of her. Her eyes intently moved towards the lower half of her body and waited what seemed like years for her chest to rise and fall. _she was breathing, thank god._. The split second of relief was shadowed by a quick instinctive cautious shiver down her spine. fighting against her body’s protest; Sherria turned her body as she rose to her elbows to scan the area. Dead bodies littered the streets as paramedics and people desperately worked to help those who where still breathing. 

There where so many people around them, so many who where crying, screeching for help. Yet their eyes met, Sherria’s blue with a panicking green before realization finally hit. With a strangled gasp Sherria forced herself to roll over Wendy’s unmoving body shielding her from onlookers before she felt a arm wrap around her waist. Instinct to protect the venerable girl beneath her viscously clawing at the arm around her. 

“Sherria, sherria stop!” The voice is familiar and once it clicks sherria falls over the arm in defeat. 

“W-w-wendy she-“ Sherria tried to turn to look at the person holding her desperately trying to get him to pay attention to the unmoving girl beside them. 

Panic begins to form as his arms gently maneuver her into a bridle hold before turning away from the blue haired girl, sherria screams and squirms against the hold as much as her body will allow. She’s reaching about towards Wendy watching helplessly as she being taken away for her. Pleading with her fellow lamia scale, _please she’s still breathing, we cant leave her_. But it only falls on deaf ears until she’s a screeching crying mess of a girl. As they turn the corner she’s unable to see the small crowd rushing towards her forgotten girl, she doesn’t see them gently lift her off the cold ground. She misses Wendy getting carried off and placed in a large vehicle before being treated and carted away to safety as well. 

___________________

Lucy tightly grips Lissana’s outstretched arm before attempting to stand, the store is quite and both seem to silently hope that everything has settled. Over the heavy interference Lissana has informed her of a van quickly making its way towards them. She jokes about the drivers capability and Lucy can only twitch her lips in response. Soon they watch as large van pulls up in front of the store the back doors swinging open before it comes to a full stop. At this point Lucy has no energy to be angry or surprised about the head of pink that’s sprinting towards her, energy drained and fighting back pain the blonde simple allows natsu to take her from lissana and lift her against his chest tightly cradling her injured leg. 

 

“Natsu I though you were with the front team.” Lissana jumps into the van before helping get Lucy in as well, the blonde looks over the rows in the back and tries to recognize anyone else. 

“I was, the cowards fled after a few hits.” The van lurches around the bend of the center before speeding off. 

Lucy lets out a strangled sound as her leg twist uncomfortably, her eyes open as a gentle hand presses against her chest. You looks towards lissana who smiles above her before pushing more firmly until the blonde is laying flat against the soft interior. As she gets herself comfortable lissana breaks down her injuries. Lucy tried to respectfully give her attention to lissana but her eyes are glued to the concerned face that Natsu is making, it nothing she’s ever seen before and it’s not directed to her. 

Lucy watches as Natsu moves himself to the row behind him before gently sliding himself into the seat, his eyes are trained on whomever is back there. It scares Lucy how broken his eyes are when the look over the unknown person. Lissana is cut off as a sharp and panic voice comes over the radio, they scream an addresses over and over until someone confirms and reassures them. There’s quit mumbling from the front seats at how cramped the van is getting before everyone is urged to condense themselves if they can. 

“Just for a few minutes, this pickup is right by a safe house so we’ll unload y’all and go out again.” To soon after that the sliding door is nearly torn off the van itself, Lucy lets out a soft scream before turning to see what caused the commotion. Its Gajeel, one hand gripping the door so tightly Lucy has a small fear he might rip a chunk out of it while the other arm is curling a person gently to their chest. In seconds the car knows who’s hurt even before Gajeel gently lays her upright beside Lucy, her floral dress has a large died patch of red, it seems to be coming from just above her ribs and flowing down the side of the dress. The blue haired girl turns her hooded eyes to look up at Lucy she smiles and reveals her blood stained teeth and a small trial of blood falling past her bottom lip her color is lost against pale skin and a swollen eye. 

Everything inside of Lucy turns numb, from the tips of her fingers down to the fibers in her bones. Levy McGarden was going to die, her best friend was going to die in a raggedy van that smelled like dried piss and mildew. Everyone around her seemed to be under the belief that the small pixie girl had a chance of survival, Lucy new better. Death had become a distant lover to her; she was able to spy a fatality from a distance. 

The blue haired girl slowly reached a pale trembling hand out towards the blonde before she began to tear up. Lucy could only watch, slowly sliding her hand over to grip the dying girls. People where shouting words of encouragement, _we’re almost there, its going to be ok, just fight a little longer_ empty words to a nearly empty corpse. Lucy cant tear her eyes away from Levy, she stops trying when the girl closes her eyes with a gentle sigh. Its obvious she’s in an large amount of pain, yet she doesn’t allow a single sign to show through, just as in life Levy McGarden left the world reminding everyone about how much stronger she looked. 

Lucy waits until she feels the girls hand go limp in her own before she lets her eyes glide to the chaos surrounded her. Gajeel’s screams are the loudest, a lover robbed of a future and the chance of happiness. Lucy feels sick, the tightening of her stomach makes her look towards those behind her; Natsu is cradling someone close to him as if hiding them from the newly departed. Lissana is trying her hardest to pry Gajeel’s hands away form Levy as the pull to a stop, soon the doors are opening on all sides and they’re being pulled from the seen. 

Its as someone lifts her to be carried that she finally turns away from her friend, as her body becomes harder to see Lucy feels the familiar emptiness claw its way into her heart breaking it more even before Levy’s body goes cold.


	20. End of part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering the chaos in my life I’m ending this here, I’m still writing the second part but I’m not going to be updating this story until i can give it the attention it deserves.

Wendy is woken to a fowl smell that she cant seem to make go away, everything is silent when she turns onto her left side but as she opens her eyes Wendy is shocked to see the world around her in full swing. Theres a tight grip on her arm that causes her to jump and as Wendy rolls over to see who’s touching here sound slowly fills her ear causing her to gasp. 

“-aren’t sure if its permanent.” Natsu’s eyes have turned a dark ruby and he closes them before leaning against the chair, he looking past her at someone else. Eyes move as if watching a few people as something like a whisper reaches her ear. “No, there isn’t any other permanent damage.”

“That’s good.” Wendy smiles weakly towards Natsu as his eyes glide down to her, “do you think I can get away with ignoring people more now.” Natsu sighs before tilting his head towards whomever is behind her. Turing towards the unknown Wendy’s eyes catches a deep blue before she’s being forced into a tight embrace. 

“Thank god.” Wendy tries to lift her arms to return the embrace before their pulling away. “Ju-ju-“ Juvia violently shakes her head before taking a long and deep breath. “I was worried about you, we all were.” Wendy fights the urge to cringe against the new sound of a once familiar voice, instead she tries and plays it off as being hurt. 

Theres a vibration against her side before she’s turning back to her right, “-ribs and not to mention bruising” its Mira and it takes a moment to realize everyone is near each other, a dull hum makes her turn to the left. Her head is snapping from one side to another before she’s suddenly choking on tears and fisting the sheets. 

In a fit of rage Wendy throws the cover from her body and leaps from the bed, she twists off the hold on her shoulder and quickly darting down the rows of injured. Her heart is in her throat and she cant concentrate on anything but the loud ringing in her ears, before long Wendy finds herself pawing at a closet before sneaking into it and crawling into its darkest corner. 

Slowly, like she’s trying not to scare herself, Wendy lifts her palms to cover her ears. She breaths in the silence around her before dropping her right palm, frowning before switching palms. This time there’s no mistaking it, she’s lost hearing in her right ear. The acceptance causes a gentle sob to erupt form throat and she quick to cover her mouth with both hands, desperate to keep the silence. 

____________________________

“Im fine.” Lucy bats away the nurses hand before gleaning down the hospital doctors. “You said it yourself, stitches and rest.” Laying her hands against the soft sheets Lucy turns to look out the window, the privilege of the first class citizens. 

“You’re extremely Lucky to still have your leg.” The doctor returns the glare before turning to leave the room, the nurses and residents follow him out leaving Lucy alone to reflect on his words. 

A part of Lucy knows she’s acting out and being a brat, she hates hospitals, she knows this doesn’t give her a reason to be acting the way she is but Lucy doesn’t have the energy to change her behavior. Closing her eyes her ming graces her with a vivid image of kind eyes and lips with blood dribbling over. Levy’s actually gone, there’s no denying something like that. Not when Lucy felt the moment the life left her. Finally alone Lucy shimmied until she was laying her head against the soft pillow while she tries to get comfortable. 

Staring at the ceiling Lucy allows herself to being to reminisce on her time with the blue haired girl. Her heart clenches at the though of how she wasted time avoiding the girl. If she knew that Levy would die soon…..

She shakes it off before forcing her eyes to shut out the tears and doubting thoughts. The past is already in that past and it cant be change, theres no point in playing the what if game now. Theres no point in any of it. She’s learned her lesson, theres no point in trying to grow roots. Roots only die or keep someone stuck. 

She is not someone who gets _stuck_ .  
________________

Natsu finds her crying in the supply closet long after the others have stopped looking. Wendy looks up to him and watches as he simply enters the room and closes the door behind him. She reaches out to him in the dark and lets a trembling sob leave her as strong arms pull her close. Just the feeling of Natsu comforting her is enough for her to steady the burning air in her lungs. The dull sound of her sobbing causes her to wonder how loud she’s been, it brings on the fear of never bing able to regulate her volume. 

“Shhh, its ok.” Wendy turns her face into Natsu chest as a gentle hand weaves through her hair. “We’re going to figure this out.” Empty, she waits for the words to feel empty. When nothing else seems to work Natsu gently lifts her into his lap and coddles her gently. “I promise you that this will all be ok.” 

Those words stick, but Wendy still finds herself mourning the last seconds of normalcy. The gunshots and screaming, the chaos and ash covered sky. Those seconds would forever be ingrained into her mind as the last moments of normalcy. Wendy feels herself curl more into Natsu’s arms before she allows herself to truly mourn her lost hearing. 

“Shh, Wendy its ok. Listen there’s was to help, so many ways.” Wendy knew damn well that Natsu didn’t know a single thing about being def or partially def. why would they? 

____________________ 

“Miss Heartfilia, please you have to stay in bed.” Shrugging off the nurses pesky hands Lucy continues to gather her things before standing. “You mustn’t put so much pressure on you leg.” 

Ignoring the nurses shrill voice Lucy exits the hospital room and makes her way towards the elevator before she’s stopped by two police officers. She glares up at them as they mumble between each other. Before long their forcing her back into the room and making her sit on the unmade bed. 

“Miss, we been told that you where present at the sight of the bombing.” Lucy sneers before angling herself to be fully on the bed. “We need some information on what you might have saw.”

“I didn’t see anything, I was there when the first bomb went off but then I hid in a store since I was injured.” Lucy lays back sharing at the ceiling cursing her luck. 

“Can you describe how the bomb went off?” The officer leans forward, clearly tired of probably repeating the same questions. 

“It was loud.” Lucy glares at nothing before throwing her arm over her eyes.

“The paramedics told us they picked you up from a designated safe zone.” Lucy took a deep breath preparing for the question she knew was coming. “Can you tell us how you go there.”

“No, I don’t really recall how that happened.” 

“The paramedics reported you were awake when you arrived to the safe zone.”

“Not to be rude officer, but I had lost a lot of blood at the time.” Lucy rises to glare at the officer watching her intently. “I wasn’t really present mentally for awhile.” 

“Yes we understand that but-“

“Why exactly are you pushing this so much.” Lucy didn’t mean to raise her voice, but being questioned and the recent failed attempt at leaving the hospital made her somewhat bitter.

“We believe that the group that brought you to the safe zone where part of a dangerous local gang.” Lucy scuffs at them unintentionally before the other officer clears his throat. 

“That being said,” his voice is much deeper and more firm then his partners, it demands answers. “you can see why we wish to gather as much information on the individuals as we can.” He matches Lucy’s glare before turning to look at his partner. 

“If they _were_ dangerous _why_ would _they_ take me to a safe zone.” Lucy watches amused as the two officers frantically try and find their words. 

“It’s a simply hunch miss-“ the first officer, softer then one would think, tries to grasp at straws while the other simply glances out the window clearly ticked off. 

“If it’s a hunch, why are you pressuring me for information.” Lucy tries to rise to loom over the officers. “Do you even have a shred of solid proof that those individuals where part of a gang.” Fighting the instinctive need to return to laying flat against the bed Lucy moves to the end of the bed. “I would like to ask you to leave.” 

The room falls silent as the officers silently look towards each other. They both know the she’s aware that she has them in a corner. For a second Lucy wonders if they’re going to continue to fight and question her. With a pleasing smile Lucy watches them rise from their seats before silently exiting the room clearly put off by her attitude. Lucy smirks to herself, the weakness they clearly have between them amuses her.  
There’s nothing else keeping her bound to the hospital room. Lucy clearly can see her chance to leave. But still she hesitates, her hands gripping the sheets. Her leg is in so much pain, still throbbing with the extensive moments. There’s a gentle whisper in the air around her that Lucy promptly ignores. 

_______________ 

It takes a while but Natsu finally convinces her to leave the supply closet. Embarrassed and eyes puffy, she follows the pink haired boy back to her designated bed, no one looks at her. She slowly shuffles under the scratchy blankets before taking a deep breath, in this moment of silence she scans the area. Wendy isn’t the happiest at the seemingly over flowing area, but a reassuring squeeze of her hand from Natsu makes it almost bearable. 

Despite her best efforts her mind quickly wonders to sherria, a mixture of regret and concern fills her. She should have fought to stay awake, to make sure she was ok before just accepting what she thought to be the end. She turns her left wrist over to stare a the marking before shutting her eyes tightly. She was not going to cry, not here. Instead Wendy turns her good ear to listen into the chatter around her, Natsu is in a heated argument with Gray about their next move while Gray seems insistent on holding back until everything blows over. 

“We tried that, look what it got us!” Natsu growling at this point, his arm drifting back and forth around the nameless people around them. “People are dead because we did nothing.” 

“Oh yeah what would you suggest? Set some buildings on fire.” Their leaving close to each other a sure sign of them ready to go at each others throat. “And what will that accomplish!”

“Both of your plans are stupid.” Wendy stares down he two shocked boys in front of her. “This is out of our hands now.” She signs before tracing her tattooed wrist. “This is going to be classified as a terrorist attack, the police will take over. If we were to get involved it would only incriminate ourselves further.” 

“She’s right.” Wendy looks up to stare hopelessly at Ezra, shes bandaged up badly but standing as if she’s uninjured. “This wasn’t just a small isolated incident, it was a straight bombing on the upper class.” She looks around at the other members before smirking. “So anything we do we’re going to have to do in secret.” 

_____________ 

Lucy wobbles through the hospital entrance a stern and enraged look on her face as shes helped towards the steak black car waiting for her. She stumbles when she looks up to see familiar ocean blue eyes. 

“Aquarius..” the women in question simple snarls back before her face contorts into something close to worry. In three short steps she has Lucy in a tight hold its short until shes barking something at Lucy. “W-what.” 

Lucy wobbles, leaning on the crutch to keep her steady. She looks past the blue haired women to see three other familiar faces exiting the car. In a blink of an eye Lucy’s world is blinded as she feels herself being lifted off the gourd as the blindfold is tightly secured around her eyes. 

“Didn’t you hear me brat, I said this is a kidnapping.”


End file.
